


同盟

by cindyfxx



Series: 恒等系列 [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恒等系列第九部分。Chloe和Pete决定要调查一下Clark的古怪举止；Lionel主动要帮Lex和Kent家对付Karloff。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/gifts).
  * A translation of [Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



> 情节涉及孩提时期受到性侵害的内容。

 

“你是一直在闻你的打印机墨盒罢了。”Pete坐进最近的座椅里，双脚架到Chloe电脑显示器边的桌面上，很高兴没什么人会突然闯进《火炬报》的办公室。“真的。我说的可是大量吸入体内。”

Chloe眯起眼瞪了他一眼，这种瞪视她通常都是用在新生身上的。“你知道我说的没错。”

Pete叹了口气。这件事Chloe是不会装聋作哑的，直到有别的超自然事件吸引走她的注意力，但最近又没什么古怪事件。Pete发现自己希望有个十尺高的闪光胡萝卜或是一块会说话的陨石什么的。“看。Clark一直都很古怪。我从他四岁就认识了他，所以我告诉你Clark很古怪。并不存在什么跨国阴谋，Chloe。”

"哦，不，这个阴谋完全是内部的，除非Lex Luther宣布自己成为独立国的君主什么的。那我也不会放过他。"

“所以你想说什么？想说是Clark开除了你爸爸？是Clark害你和你爸爸无家可归的？”

Chloe怒视着他。“当然不是。”

“很好，因为——”

“我要说的是，Clark和那个炒了我爸爸害我们无家可归的家伙之间有些不正常。”

“自从那个混蛋出现在Smallville之后，他们之间就一直不正常。”Pete吼道。“这以前可没困扰过你。”

“好吧，它现在困扰我了！你到底站谁那边？这些年你一直都是‘我恨Luthor’俱乐部的主席，而现在你要告诉我你怕了？”

Pete炸毛了。“谁怕了？”

“自从十一月开始Clark就不想跟我们玩了——”

“Chloe——”

“而这正巧，不，不是正巧，发生在那些开小货车和黑色厢式货车的家伙出现镇上的同一时间。”

“我们有必要再重头复习一遍整个怪异事件清单吗？”

“然后，突然，Kent农场就从濒临破产的边缘变成了彻底重新融资，然后变得处境幸运，于此同时，周围所有没去亲Luthor们屁股的人都被取消了抵押贷款——”

“我猜是的。”Pete偷偷拿过Chloe的可乐喝了一口，悲催地乖乖听这场‘独奏会’。

“而我还没提及Mrs. Kent在她家的谷仓里把某些家伙崩得肠子乱飞。”

Pete被汽水呛到了。

“而这些家伙‘刚好’为LuthorCorp工作。”

“我们有必要在刚吃完午饭的时候说肠子吗？”Pete试图擦掉衬衫上的可乐。

“然后就来了那个‘神出鬼没’的Lex Luthor。”

“Chloe，作为一个朋友，我要告诉你，你现在变得有点着魔了。只是有点着魔了。”

“他先是人在Smallville,然后，砰！某人就那么样走进炭疽城堡，用一根轮胎撬棍打了混蛋二世（Asshole Junior）的头——请允许我伤心一秒钟——随后他又出现在大都会，然后他又到了Smallville，然后他再次出现在大都会。后来，据某些人说，他同时出现在大都会的两个不同地点。但每当他在Smallville时，他就会比以往更‘异超人’（bizarro）。”【注释1】

“他们说他脑残了。”（译者：其实应该是‘脑损伤’但我想翻译成‘脑残’。）

“他从一开始就是个脑残。然后他炒了我爸，而他的理由又是什么呢？”

“又来了。”Pete叹息道。

“去问Clark Kent！”

“脑残。”

“哦，不对。才不脑残呢，因为当我们告诉Mr. Kent这事儿时，他去打了个电话，然后，不到一小时，混蛋二世就来跟我们道歉了！”

“算了吧，Chloe。”

“然后，当我们问Mr. Kent他是怎么做到的，他说他只是跟一个跟A.J.（Asshole Junior）/很/熟识的人聊了聊。难道是混蛋一世（Asshole Senior）？”

“现在我们又回到了跨国阴谋里。”

“我们从没离开过。如果Kent们跟Lionel Luthor沆瀣一气——”

“拜托，Chloe？我跟你说这个理论站不住脚。Mr. Kent恨Lionel Luthor的程度几乎跟我爸爸一样，而且，他一直公开表示这种憎恨。”

“人是会变的。”Chloe阴沉地说道。

“然后呢？如果Kent们跟Lionel Luthor勾结了，那他的一个雇员深夜徘徊在谷仓周围干什么，攻击Mr. Kent和Clark吗？”

Chloe皱起脸，在座椅里换了个姿势。“我没说我已经掌握了全部细节。”

“站不住脚的。”Pete顽固地重复道，喝光可乐。

“好吧，那你的理论又是什么？”

“我的理论？我的理论是：Clark很古怪，Clark是蠢货，Clark没时间陪我们这种粗人，因为他一直都忙着开A.J.的保时捷到处兜风，在炭疽城堡里吃温室培育的野鸡。”

Chloe恼怒地瞪了他一眼。“这根本就没说道点上！”

“说道了我感兴趣的‘点’上。”Pete捏扁可乐罐，异常暴力地丢进废纸篓。

“嗨，”有人轻声说道。

Pete惊讶地转头看向门口，然后哼了一声转开头。“看看吧，Chloe。是Lex Luthor的朋友。”

“而人家正在跟咱们说话呢。”Chloe一副坏心肠的口味，她转头不看Clark，去看着电脑显示屏，皱着眉。

Clark脸红了。“看，我都已经说过对不起了。”

“没关系！Clark说他很抱歉，Chloe。”

“那好吧，没关系。”Chloe咬牙道。“世界大同啦。”

“我不是故意让你们伤心的。我只是——家里出来很多事，而且——”

“好吧，那告诉我们出了什么事，Clark。”Chloe猛转过椅子看着他。“解释给我们听。”

Clark的脸变得更红了。“都……都是家里的事。”

“是谁的家？”Chloe刻薄地质问道。“你的，还是你朋友Lex Luthor的？最近又一起协作了别的没收房产案没？”

Pete不由自主地瑟缩了一下。“哦嗷。Chloe。”

“那个试图让你们无家可归的人不是我的朋友。”Clark颤声说道。

看，Clark就是这样——他真的很不擅长说谎，同时又非常擅长说谎。因为他通过不告诉你任何事来撒谎，而且，他会做得非常好，让你忘记他根本没回答你的问题，或者只是志愿提供了一些每个人都知道的信息。但他很难在告诉你些什么的时候撒谎，所以在他这么做的时候，他头上会有一个霓虹广告牌在不停地闪着‘骗子！骗子！’，一切都该死的明显。而这次没有广告牌。

“那个试图让我们无家可归的人是你最好的朋友！”Chloe反驳道。“而你知道他这么做的原因。你知道原因却不告诉我。”

Clark垂头看着自己的双脚。“今晚我妈妈给我准备了点庆生晚饭，”他轻声说道。“只有家人和几个朋友。我希望你们能来。”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”Chloe转过身去；Pete能看见她眼里含着泪。哦，天呀。“抱歉。我要洗头。洗生病的狗。还有死去的祖母。”

Clark低着头点点头，Pete才意识到他在等着自己的回答。

“抱歉，伙计，”他听见自己说道。“我有其他计划。”

“好吧，”Clark屏息道。“再见。”他消失在门口，让Pete感觉像自己刚刚踢了苏菲阿姨的小狗。

“该死。”嘟囔道，试图不要注意到Chloe在哭。“该死的。”

 

【注释1】Bizarro（异超人）：原本是赖秃子(莱克斯)为对付超人的复制品,可惜却是名副其实的失败作品.并没有保留多久超人原本的摸样便开始面目异化.IQ也直线下降.对赖秃的忠诚也淡然无存.这就是伪超的来历.他不是大奸大恶但暴力倾向却非常严重,智商大约只是6-7岁的孩童,很容易激动.稍微的情绪拨动就会抓狂暴走.给他人造成难以想象的麻烦和困扰.超人用很多方法对付过他,流放异星、关押在特殊监狱、说服教育……但都没用，伪超的疯狂更是有增无减。他甚至还冒出了自己才是Z版超人是冒牌货的念头。除了智商他的一切能力均和超人对等，作为超人故事的一线反派之一也是个极其特殊的存在。（百度贴吧）

 

PS：这个解释真是让我Orz了……作者大人绝对是在用这个词搞笑！

 

 

 

*——*——*——*——*——*

 

 

“好了。十七根。”Martha深吸了口气，退后一步看着自己的产品，试着不要想起Clark的蛋糕上曾经只有五根蜡烛的时候。“我想对生日蛋糕来说Clark有点大了，但——”

“我从不知道哪个男孩对于蛋糕来说太大了。”

Pamela微笑着，但那笑容并没消减她脸上极度的苍白，她面容憔悴。Martha见过太多病弱无法出门的人，知道那样的脸色。忍住一声叹息，Martha坐进Pamela身边的椅子里。“Pamela，你确定——”

“是的。”

Martha抬起头，表情震惊。

Pamela表情嘲弄地看了她一眼。“是的。我确定我不想去医院。他们帮不上我什么了，能做得跟Alexander房子里的护士一样多。我的医生也同意我的决定。”

Martha点点头，把玩这手里的生日蜡烛袋，想在等到自己大限将至时是否能有Pamela一半的从容。“Lex和Eli说明天你应该就可以搬过去了。”

“他们一直在努力地干活。”

“Lex要我提醒你今晚他不会过来给你读书了。他保证明晚读两章。”

Pamela的笑容加深，但她的眼神变锐利。“大日子嘛。”

Martha苦笑着想自己是不是正被未来的亲家母评估中。“是呀。虽然农舍里的电影加爆米花与大都会里的晚宴舞会相去甚远。”

“我倒是觉得Alexander偏爱前者。”

“而这让你很意外。”

“这是种令人愉悦的意外。”Pamela垂首看了眼自己的手。“曾经有很多次，我听到了他在大都会那些日子的报道，我都在想他是否能幸存下来。”

“我觉得他已经长大成人，摆脱掉那些日子了。”

“我觉得是有人帮他长大摆脱了它们。”Pamela看着她的眼睛说道。

Martha微笑道。“我觉得，早在我们遇见他之前他就已经开始长大摆脱它们了。即使没有我们，他也会寻找到属于他自己的路。”

“你低估Lionel Luthor了。”Pamela的嗓音变尖锐。

“再也不会了。”Martha坚强道。

“每当我想起他让Alexander遭受的一切——”

“会如数奉还到他身上的，Pamela。”Martha坚信道。“若能如愿，定是一百倍千倍。”

“难道你不愿亲手奉还给他？”

Martha把装着蜡烛的小盒子放在桌子上。“暴力是我和Jonathan都不愿意跨过底线。”

“我说的不是暴力手段。有些——”

电话铃响起，吓了两个女人一跳。

Pamela眯起眼，Martha叹息道。“说鬼，鬼到。”

“让我跟他说。”Pamela厌恶地说道。“我说他的语言。”

“不要，”Martha坚决地说，站起身穿过厨房，走向墙上的电话，就好像那是什么可怕的东西一样。“那正中他的下怀。”

“他已经知道我在这里了，Martha。还有什么区别——”

Martha振奋起精神，拿起听筒。“你好，Mr. Luthor.”

刺耳的笑声折磨着她的耳朵。“看来我已经变得可以被预测了。”

“你已经变成了个跟踪狂了。这是骚扰，Mr. Luthor。如果你再打电话来，我和我丈夫就只能采取法律行为了。”

“那如果我去通知当局你们不让我儿子见我——”

“他们会告诉你每天是谁在大都会的夜总会里鬼混，并且在我们郡里非法倾倒有毒废料，那可不是个好回答的问题。”

停顿。“我们可以达成共识，Mrs.Kent。我们可以互相帮助。”

“然后你就又可以敲诈我们了。”Martha艰难地维持着平稳的嗓音。“去找别人帮忙吧。”

“看在上帝的份上，Mrs. Kent，我只是想跟我儿子说句话而已。我不想失去他；你肯定能理解这一点的。”

“你没有失去他，”Martha终于失控了，怒吼道。“你是扔了他。谈话结束。”Martha碰地一声把听筒按到主机上，满足地听到金属的碰撞声，头昏眼花地靠在墙上。

“Well，”片刻的无言后，Pamela说道。“我猜你也会说他的语言。”

 

……*……*……*……*……*……

 

“他们恨我。”

Eli看了眼坐在学校大门台阶上的青年，他姿势的每道线条都散发着青春期的抗拒。自己也曾如此年轻过吗？“他们是生气。他们是伤心。这才不是恨。”他俯身种着草，很享受春日泥土在手中的触感。接触大地是件好事。能使事情计划得得更好。

“看起来像恨我。他们不会跟我说话了。他们不会再理我了。”Eli立刻看向他，Clark红了脸。“是，我知道，我也对他们做了同样的事。”

“你得给他们时间。”

“Chloe觉得我跟没收抵押那件事有关。”

“的确跟你有关。”Eli提醒他道，尽可能地温和。“当她只得到了那个生物给她信息时，你不能指望着她能理解到底是怎么回事。”

“从我们十二岁她就认识我了！她不能认为是我要害她沦落街头。她不能！”

“当设计到意中人时，热恋中的年轻女性都是没有理智可言的。”

这话遭遇到了一个茫然的表情，Eli无语望天了。这男孩能排山倒海，奔跑如风，并且，最令人惊奇的是，他能卜算出神秘人Alexander Joseph Luthor的心中所想，但在某些生活常识上，他简直跟被扔在码头上一个星期的死鱼一样迟钝。

“那位淑女，”Eli用最微妙的口吻说道：“怀着如水的春心。”

“对我？”男孩的口吻几近尖叫。“这太疯狂了！”

“几个月前，她为了春季社交舞会买了一条长裙。”Eli温和地对他说道。他真的需要做点事情去抑制这些虐待狂的冲动。这种冲动对他的灵魂无益。

“你才在这里工作了两天而已！你几乎没正眼看过Chloe。你怎么知道——”

“我知道是因为我长着眼睛和耳朵。”Eli厉声道。“你要是开始用你的耳朵和眼睛你也会看出来的。”

“啊，上帝。”Clark呻吟道，双手捂住脸。“上帝，我还以为事情不可能变得更糟了。”

“事情总能变得更糟。”Eli愉快地把一根杂草丢进篮子里。“这正是人生销魂的地方。”

“我不想人生变销魂。我想要它变正常。”

Eli哼道。“常态化只是那些统计学家捏造出来的神话，诅咒他们的神棍灵魂。”

Clark猛地抬起头，表情痛苦。“才不是！那是学校里每个人都拥有就我没有的东西。”

“我觉得你一定会很惊讶地发现你的同学里得有多少人朝思暮想着你所拥有的那种神奇‘常态化’。”Eli软下口气。

“也许吧。”

Clark郁闷地说道。“但他们不像我这么不正常。”

Eli第一百次提醒自己这只蟋蟀是个多年轻的战士。“来，”他轻声说道。“帮我弄完，我好开车送你回家。你妈妈一定给做了个非常的正常的生日蛋糕等着你呢。”

 

 

#……#……#……#……#……#……#

 

"好人没好报，Jonathan。"

对于一个粉刷了一早上的男人来说，Lex的口吻兴高采烈到猥琐，Jonathan对着那只顽固的床架吼着，徒劳地用全力撑着它。"不要再对我引用马克吐温了，把那个该死的角抬起来！"

Lex站在Jonathan上方楼梯上嘟囔着。“我正在把那个该死的角抬起来。是你那个该死的角不配合。”

Jonathan忍下了自己更‘富有色彩’的词汇，他发现自己被卡死在了楼梯间和墙壁之间。“就非得弄张特大号的床，对吧？”

“所以一定是因为曲线型楼梯。”Lex再次抬起，但没抬动。

“你买这张该死的床的时候就知道它是曲线形楼梯了！！！”

“我的测量很精确！会合适的！”

“特大号床，”Jonathan低吼着。“做作的Luthor调调。你就不能只是……给马桶包金之类的吗？”

Lex停下动作。“那会，”他以及其赞赏的口吻说道：“是种及其炫目的外观设计。”

“闭嘴。”

“即传统又大胆。”

“你是个见鬼的狂徒。不，把它抬起来！”

“我的测量——”

“去你的测量！抬起来，否则我发誓我把它锯成两半。不，等等。等等。”突然一个让人讨厌的想法飘进了他的脑袋。/好人没好报。/“上面没什么……我不想看见的东西，对吧？”

“不想看见？”Lex听起来很困惑。

“对。你知道的……”

“我所有的超级反派装备都在防风地窖里，Jonathan。”

“不，我说的不是那个。我说的是……你知道的……你……跟Clark要，呃，在上面‘共度时光’，对吧？”对于像他这么酷的一个男人来说，这话真的很难说出口。

“哦！”Lex停顿了下。“好吧，是有我的……玩具。”

Jonathan僵住。

“而且，我想镶着镜子的天花板的确有点让人浮想联翩。”

Jonathan狠狠地捏紧手里的床架。

“而且我床边墙上挂着的壁画里Clark赤身露体，姿势挑逗……”

“诅咒它下地狱！”

“躺在大红的丝绸被单上。”

毫无预警，Jonathan把床架猛地推向Lex，床架终于让步了，它直接冲过楼梯顶的空间。Jonathan听见Lex震惊的鸟叫，立刻跑上去，发现那小子仰躺在地，那个该死的床架正压在他身上。而那个混账东西正在哈哈大笑。

“开玩笑，开玩笑。”Lex气喘吁吁地说道，把床架退开。

“你最好是开玩笑的！”Jonathan仔细地打量着这个刚刚粉刷好的大房间，但没看见Luthor道德败坏的淫荡证据。实际上，这个房间普通得惊人。阳光从屋顶窗里流泻进来，新装的法式双门外是个小阳台。墙壁是得体的淡黄色，地毯是得体的米黄色，未悬挂的画作堆放在墙边——至少就Jonathan看到地方——远没有Jonathan想象的那么前卫。新的衣橱和五斗柜还立在搬运工昨夜摆放的位置上，都还开着，还没使用。就一个Luthor来说是个异常平淡的房间。

Jonathan深深叹息着。每次自己都会爱上它。“你没事吧？”

“再好不过了。”Lex伸手从地板上的厚纸盒里抓出一瓶水来，他丢了一瓶给Jonathan。“谢谢你来帮忙。”

Jonathan咕哝了句，盘腿坐到地板上，打开水。“不能指望肮脏的哈里【注释1】来把那个怪兽拽上那些楼梯，也是因为你非得今天中午上来不可——”

“今晚Clark会过来，在派对之后。”Lex说道，喝了口水。“我这里有一大堆活儿要做。”

“说的就好像Clark没见过一团乱一样。你知道他房间什么德行的。”这话敲醒了Jonathan，Lex房间墙壁的颜色跟Clark房间墙壁的颜色十分相似。他皱起脸狠狠喝了一大口水。

“我喜欢Clark的房间。”Lex的嗓音很轻。

Jonathan哼了声，一只手无意识地抚过疼痛的胸口和左肩。那是种古怪的疼痛，但来了又消失了。“那里根本就是个沼泽地。”

“顺便说一句，”Lex继续道，突然改变了话题：“我不建议你叫你儿子的保镖‘肮脏的哈里’。”

“哦，是吗？”

“他很敏感的，所以会有东西意外走火的。”

“看，如果他能每次看见我都哼哼‘老麦克唐纳德’——”【注释2】

“我确定那只是巧合。”

“那我就可以叫他肮脏的哈里。”

“我曾经见过他射下一个人的扣子，”Lex以警告的口吻说道。“在一百码外。”

Jonathan翻了下眼睛，又从水瓶里喝了一大口，然后躺到新地毯上。“放马过来吧。我有备用扣子。”

Lex哼了声，也躺倒在地上。“你的葬礼。”

“Lex。”Jonathan困惑地看着天花板。“你的天花板上有星星。”

“呃……是的。是有。”Lex用冰凉的水瓶贴在自己的脸上，那里都红透了。

“都是能夜光的星星。”

“呃嗯。”

“为什么呢？”

“为什么不呢？你不喜欢星星吗？”

Jonathan皱起脸。所以Luthor的古怪只是变了种风格而已，就这样。从俗气的水晶大吊灯变成了一元店里的夜光星星（贴纸）。他早就该知道永远也别指望这毛病会被治好。”我喜欢它们，刚刚好。“

“很好。”Lex沉默了片刻，然后用某种抑制的口气说道。“我听Mrs. Kent说我父亲一直在往家里打电话？”

该死。“她不应该告诉你的。”

“我以为我们都同意不再有秘密的。”

“我不想让他靠近你一步。我不想让他跟你说话。他很危险，Lex。”

“不要。真的吗？”

“Lex——”

“Jonathan，我觉得应该由我决定要不要跟我父亲说话。”

Jonathan闭起嘴，荒谬地觉得刺痛。当然是了。Lex又不是他儿子什么的。

“但我很感激你的关心。”

“不客气。”Jonathan口吻僵硬。

“我不习惯，”Lex用一只犹豫紧绷的声音说道。”被人关心。当然了，除非他们被付了钱。“

Jonathan叹了口气。基督耶稣，有时候Lex简直比Clark还要外星人。不，划掉‘有时候’。“我觉得在这里‘有些关心’的确需要‘有担保’。无意冒犯，但你父亲是个精神病的狗娘养的混账——”

“接受‘无意冒犯’，”Lex干巴巴地说道。

“——你要是我儿子，我在他靠近你十码前就崩掉他的头。”

Lex沉默了。“底线，Jonathan。”

Jonathan望着那些星星。底线。最近总是会触到那些底线。

“但是，谢谢。”

Jonathan耸耸肩，避开Lex坚定的眼神。

“我父亲说了什么？”

“说我们一定知道你在哪里。说他不相信你会带着病重的Pamela回欧洲去。说他会找到你的。说他只是想帮我们而已。”

Lex居然笑了，但却是冷酷的笑声。“他只是想？我父亲的动机自从他学会了爬之后就再没那么简单过了。”

“他说他有那个试验品的信息能帮上我们。”

“我并不怀疑。而且那信息也绝不会便宜。”

Jonathan点点头，松了口气。Lex没相信Lionel的鬼话。很好。“他也想跟Pamela谈谈。”

“除非跨过我的尸体。”Lex的声音没有起伏。“她跟Eli越早搬过来越好。”

“他到底该死的要干什么？”

“我不知道。他一直没有回复电子邮件。他一直没去办公室。他取消了一些非常重要的商务会议。这非常的不正常。Eli一直在努力再次联系他在LuthorCorp和市政厅里的线人，但却变得困难了很多，现在他已经没法亲自去联系他们了。”

“希望肮脏的哈里享受他的草皮维护叉。”Jonathan说道，声音里恶意的满足不是一点半点。

Lex挑起一道眉。“Jonathan。你知道Eli喜欢在开阔的野地里工作。那能改善他的目标。”

Jonathan哼了声，忍着不做评论。

“另外，那活儿能让他进学校，呆在Clark身边。”

“多方便啊，”Jonathan厌恶地说道。“我会想知道他是怎么弄到那份工作的吗？”

“很可能不想。”

“还是告诉我吧。”

Lex转过头，直到直视着Jonathan的眼睛。“是我父亲给他找的。”

Jonathan拼命抑制住自己，他词汇里那些最恶劣的那些词语正威胁着要话语权呢。“见鬼，Lex。Eli正在为谁工作？”

“Eli是家人。”Lex像吟咏经文一样说着那些词。

Jonathan强迫自己呼出一口气。

“我理解你的担忧。但在我父亲的影响力之下，没有别人的推荐信就没法把Eli弄进学校去工作。”

“所以你父亲帮我们这个忙是出于好心啦。这就是你想跟他谈谈的原因？他想交易什么？”

“不可能知道他想要什么。”Lex的嗓音开始不稳。“我花了毕生时间想知道他想要什么。”Lex轻咳了下。“当下他的目标显然是要恢复他的……所有人权益。”

好大功夫Jonathan才明白Lex到底说的是什么——等他明白过来时他的胃都在翻搅。“你指的是你。他的儿子。”

“现在我是一项难以估计的资源。”

“见鬼了，Lex！”Jonathan猛地坐起身。“永远别——”

“Jonathan——”

“永远别那么说你自己！永远别那么想你自己！”

Lex望着那些星星。“如果我要预测出他的行为——”

“那样想是种毒！你不是项‘私人权益’。你不是种‘资源’。你是Lex Luthor，你是个人。你是我家里的一分子。”

Lex转向他——男孩脸上是不容错认的惊讶。他一直没明白，Jonathan意识到。虽然有了这一切，这男孩还是没明白。

“你是我家里的一分子。”Jonathan更温和地重复道。

Lex从Jonathan身上撕开视线，又看着那些星星——他的呼吸很急。“Jonathan，你曾怕过你父亲吗？”

Jonathan的喉咙发紧。该死的Lionel Luthor。诅咒他下地狱。“没有，孩子。从来没有。”

“我也想……有一天……不再恐惧我的父亲。”

Jonathan幻想着用自己的轮胎撬棍打Lionel的头。“会的。如果有什么我能做的——”

“这是需要我自己做的事。”Lex的眼神又看回来，微微地笑着。“但还是谢谢。”

Jonathan点点头，站起身。“我最好回去干活了。你一个人处理剩下事的可以吗？”

Lex坐起身，点点头。“没问题。谢谢你过来帮忙。”

“随时。”Jonathan看着下面的楼梯，然后停下转身看向Lex。“Lex。如果你需要找人聊聊。你知道在哪里能找到我。”

Lex的表情实在困惑。

Jonathan推高自己耐心的底限。“每当Clark不顺心时都会跟我说说。”

“你要我像Clark那样跟你说说？”Lex看起来不知所措。

“就像Clark那样。”

“好的。”Lex低喃道。

“我是认真的。”

“好的。我……好的。”

“那再见。”Jonathan看着下面的楼梯。

“Jonathan。我……我不擅长这个。”

Jonathan喷了下鼻息，回头。“跟我说点我不知道的事吧。”

Lex微微地笑着。

Jonathan回以微笑。“那就像洗衣服，Lex。需要练习。”

Lex的微笑扩大到露出牙齿。“我会铭记在心的。”

Jonathan把水瓶丢给Lex，走下楼梯，乖乖地想着粉红裤衩的对等物有可能是什么。

 

 

 

 

PS：这一段写的最温暖，我觉得这才是真正的Jonathan Kent，养大超人的人，影响了超人的人，让CK最后做了伟大救世主的人。

……*……*……*……*……*……*

 

【注释1】Dirty Harry,《警探哈里》70年代“新警察电影”的代表作，故事情节拍得紧张刺激，气氛逼人，为伊斯特伍德树立了一个典型的硬派新警察形象。他处死杀手前问道：“你是不是觉得自己运气不错？”已成为经典台词。

【注释2】《Old MacDonald Had a Farm》（华语世界部分翻译为王老先生有块地或直译为老麦克唐纳有个农场）是一首著名的美国儿歌及童谣，最早的版本可追溯至1917年，其后则演化成多个版本，世界各地都根据自己的语言改编这首歌。这首歌是讲一个叫麦克唐纳（或麦当劳）的农民，在农场里饲养了各种动物，而各种动物会发出不同的叫声。

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

 

"完全不可以。"

Eli叹了口气。他早就应该知道会遇到阻力。“Mr. Kent——”

Clark咧着大大的笑容激活泰瑟枪。“酷！”【注释1】

Jonathan怒视着Eli。“我就知道。我就知道你准保会送给他什么不恰当的东西。”

Pamela想用餐巾隐藏住笑声但彻底失败了。Martha表情沉重地看着她儿子，慢慢把咖啡杯放回托盘上。

“我想不出还有什么礼物能比让他保命更合适的礼物了。”Eli回答道，看着Jonathan的眼睛。

“那不应该是/你/的工作吗？”

“每个保镖都有责任确定他的保护对象能自保直到他到达，或是在保镖被擒或被杀的情况下自保。”

Clark脸上的笑容消失了。

“Eli，”Pamela轻声道，手放到他的手臂上，但Eli没停下。

“训练武术需要我们没有的时间，和Clark运用自如的力量，如果攻击他的人带着陨石。也许你更爱匕首？手枪？”

Martha闭起眼，Jonathan瘫坐回椅子里，表情失落。

“泰瑟枪是种不需要杀人就能使攻击者无力的武器，只需要很小的力道就可以操作。”

“好吧，好吧。”Jonathan吼道。他看向Martha。

Martha睁开眼。“Clark，你要明白，这可不是玩具。”Jonathan叹息着坐回椅子里。

Clark表情愤慨。“我当然知道！”

“这东西只能在极端危急的时刻才可以使用。”Jonathan皱着脸看着那柄泰瑟枪，就好像那东西是条响尾蛇。

Clark此刻在瞪人了。“天呀，爸爸，你以为我要去干什么，跑到橄榄球场上去电击Whitney吗？”

Jonathan皱起眉。“为什么是Whitney？”

Clark红了脸。“没原因。”

“你爸爸和我只是想确定你明白这是份多严肃的责任。”Martha轻声道。“一份成年人的责任，Clark。并且是一份没人知晓的责任。”

“好吧，好吧。”Clark叹息道。“我可以把它放在背包里。没人会看见。”

“放在前面的口袋里，”Eli说道，放松下来。道理讲通了，感谢这房子的女主人。“并且不要把那个口袋系上。”

“我觉得我们的礼物被彻底比下去了。”Martha苦笑着说道。

“才不是。”Clark绕过饭桌搂住他妈妈，Eli都没看见他离开椅子。“夹克衫很棒，妈妈。就是我想要的那件，非常完美。”

Martha笑着摸摸他的头发。“很难想出送给一个……一个年轻人什么生日礼物。”她的嗓音在发抖。

“Martha，”Jonathan嘟哝着。“看在上帝的份上，他才十七岁。”

Eli对着自己的咖啡皱起脸。Kent拒绝看见他不想看的东西；他的妻子却负担不起那样的奢侈。Martha Kent看见了她跟前的年轻战士；她感觉到她的男孩在她的羽翼下呆不了多久了。她会心碎，而那男人不会看见，因为他自己的心会垮塌的恐惧。Eli想到了自己的母亲，死去了二十年了，想着她是什么时候知晓的，她的心是什么时候碎掉的。女人是两性中更坚强的那个。她们必须如此。

Clark无奈地看了眼他爸爸。“这才对。听听爸爸的话，妈妈。我还是个小宝宝呢。”他直起身，微笑着，然后突然僵住。Eli认得他的那个表情，他的那个姿势，立刻站起身，暗自诅咒着自己酸痛的肌肉。“怎么了？你听到了什么？”

“有车开上了车道，”Clark缓慢地说道。桌子边的其他成年人都站起身。

“我们没请别的人，对吗？也许是Pete和Chloe反悔了？”Jonathan的口气听着连他自己都不信，所以Eli无视了。

“是那个生物？”

Clark摇摇头，皱着眉。“不。不是Lex的车。”

Eli大步走到前窗边，拿起望远镜，这样做时想着自己为什么还要费神。他很清楚会看到什么。

“是谁？”Jonathan站到他身边。

“去拿你的猎枪，”Eli厉声说道。“Clark，带你妈妈和Pamela上楼去。”

“哦，不，”Pamela说道，声音低沉而冰冷。“我就呆在这里。”Eli听见Martha走到Pamela身边，执拗地表现着女性团结，只好强忍着那些不适合在女士们面前使用的不合时宜的词汇。

Clark走到窗边。“是Mr. Luthor.”

Eli看了他一眼，被男孩口气里所承载的憎恨所迷。那恨一直在生长，缓慢地，在他认识这男孩的这几个月里，Eli禁不住在想Alexander（亚历山大）是不是终于向他的Hephaestion（赫菲斯提翁）透露了内心某些他没告诉过任何人的童年恐惧。“是的。这事由你爸爸和我来应付，Clark。”

“他风驰电掣地沿着我们的小路飞驰。”Jonathan皱起眉。“你觉得他是不是喝多了？”

“我觉得他神经病了。”Eli咬牙道，从敞开的车窗里偏见了司机的脸。Lionel Luthor，双眼瞪大，脸色惨白，长发在风中疯狂地舞动着，就像恶魔不断拍打的翅膀。“我认为他是条疯狗。你会很乐意去拿你的猎枪的，Mr. Kent。”

Jonathan叹了口气，大步穿过客厅走向壁橱。

“今天中午他还没疯。”Martha看着暮色中不断接近的汽车。“他还听起来很正常。就他个人来说。”她又说道。

“有事情发生了。”Clark说道。

的确有事情发生了——是某件刺激得Lionel Luthor惊慌失措到失去了分寸的事。那肯定是件非常有意思的事。“女士们，劳驾离开窗口。蟋蟀，先别露面。”

Clark点点头，Martha拽上一脸不情愿的Pamela去了客厅——即使在梅赛德斯的引擎咆哮中，Eli还是听见了被小声嘟哝着的词汇‘该死的沙文主义者’和‘死不悔改的大男子主义’。拉开前门，他跟Jonathan一起走到门廊上。

蓝色梅赛德斯在车道上尖叫着停下，扬起的尘土扑了司机一脸，他连滚带爬地从车里出来，丝毫没有往西的优雅。Eli眯起眼，扫过一身凌乱蹒跚走向门廊的人影。

“可真是远道而来啊。”Jonathan刻薄地说道。

Lion啊突然停住，疯狂地看看Jonathan，又看看Eli，又看看Jonathan。“让我进去。”他怒道。

Jonathan突然笑了。“只要有我一根头发在——”

“你亵渎了这地方。”Eli厉声道，截断了Jonathan古怪且不和时宜愚蠢。“你要离开，Mr. Luthor。回你的车上去。如果你继续招惹这些人，你就会发现我远没你想象的那么没手段没勇气。”

“你们得帮帮我！”

“我在哪里曾听过这话？”Jonathan低吼着。“滚出我的土地。”

Lionel颤抖着手扒过头发。“他就吊在那里。他就吊在前厅的房椽上，血流了一地，像块肉一样被吊在那里！”

Eli眯起眼。这次又是什么新游戏？“你在说胡话，Mr. Luthor。谁吊在哪里，又关我们什么事？”

“是Atkins！他正被吊在大宅的门厅里，肠子流了一地！”（"Atkins!  He's hanging in the foyer of the mansion with big chunks shot out of him!"这句话chunks实在不知道是什么东西，求英语厉害的姑娘指点。）

Clark发出一声模糊的惊愕呜咽。

“上帝，”Jonathan低喃道，脸明显变得更白了。“你叫警察了没？”

Lionel瞪着他。

Eli没忍住喉咙里生起的笑声。“警方，虽然他们也许都被好好行贿过了，保不住也开始惊讶于Mr. Luthor家门前的成堆死尸。对吗？”

“你明知道不是我做的！”

“即使你的邪恶遭到了报应，那样不关我们的事。去跟你制造出的那东西商量吧，那个长着你儿子脸的东西。”

Lionel舔了舔嘴唇。“你们必须得帮我。房子里没佣人，他把他们都派去了大都会。”

“我们又不是你的佣人，所以我们不会为你做下流勾当。”Jonathan呵斥道，抬起枪。“滚回你的车上去。”

“我们可以互相帮忙。”Lionel咬牙道。

“对，我可以想象。”Jonathan闭起一只眼，用枪瞄准Lionel的脑袋。

Lionel退后。“他痴迷于你儿子。他深信他……与众不同。相信他有特殊能力。”

“带着你那个生物疯狂的童话去找那些时间有心情听的人吧。”Eli从外套胸袋里抽出枪。

“他有一个可以证明的收藏品！他有你儿子的相关资料，Mr. Kent。照片。录像带。他一直在挖掘附近的一块田地——”

Jonathan突然改变了目标，朝Lionel的脚开火了——Lionel斜靠在他的车上，瞪大着眼睛。

“哎呀，”Jonathan愉快道。“抱歉，手指打滑了。”

Eli听见纱门打开又碰到合上，看了眼确定是Martha、Clark和Pamela离开了安全的屋子，来到了门廊上。

“Pamela，”Lionel口气绝望地说道。“你知道他能做出什么来。告诉这些人——”

“这些人都知道他能做出什么来。”Pamela说道，离开Martha挽留的怀抱，走下台阶。“他们也知道你能干出什么来。”

“Pamela，回屋里去，”Eli厉声道。“你们所有人，立刻进去。”这些人真难以相信，这些人。怎么能指望有人能保镖得了这样一群疯子？他看见Clark走上前，紧张地看着Pamela。

“所以我没什么可告诉他们的。”Pamela缓慢去稳健地越过Eli站到Lionel跟前，双手紧握成拳。“但我有个给你的口信。”非常流畅，她突然提膝，狠狠地踢向Lionel的裤裆。

Lionel大声呻吟着跪倒在地，双眼震惊地瞪大。Eli听见了一声Clark没忍住的笑。

“Alexander向你问候，”Pamela冷酷道，转身走向门廊。“还有Lillian。”

“贱女人，”Lionel吼道，双手捂着他被冒犯的生殖器。“你这个该死的贱女人。”

“虽然来得有点晚了，但并未因为耽搁而影响了效果。”Pamela停下脚步，一手扶着围栏，回过头。“我再也不怕你了，Lionel。这些人也是。学着适应吧。”

“我本来可以随时毁掉你们任何人，”Lionel低吼着。“你们任何人。你们所有人。你们的命全在我手里。”

“对，好吧，因果报应啊。”Jonathan回头。“Clark，你能帮Mr. Luthor个忙吗？然后打电话给警察吗？”

Clark露出蒙娜丽莎的微笑，跑进房子里。

“我是……个Luthor，Mr. Kent。”Lionel努力地想站起来，又趴在汽车引擎盖上。“如果你打算要恐吓我——”

“真不是恐吓，”Jonathan愉快地说道。“只是帮个忙。”

Eli迅速看了Jonathan一眼，然后从余光里看见，Martha连忙离开门廊过去扶着Pamela坐在台阶上。她坐到那个脸色苍白发着抖的女人身边，一手搂住她的肩膀，在Pamela耳边悄声说着话。

“帮个忙。”Lionel厉声吼道。第一次，Lionel的表情让Eli觉得他好像明白了来Kent家他会招来多大的麻烦。“他们会觉得跟我有关系！”

“就是与你有关。”Martha说道，嗓音陌生而强硬。“这里所发生的一切都是你的责任。”

“你们会后悔的。我你们拯救你们儿子的唯一希望。”

“你的那个实验品一下也不敢碰我们儿子。”Martha反驳道。“你很清楚这一点。”

Lionel设法挤出一个笑容。“那是个非常勇敢的尝试，Mrs. Kent。但如果你觉得凭那些照片就能永远阻止他，那你就是个傻瓜。他所收集的信息将会引起太多你无法控制的个人和团体的兴趣。他们会看到那证据，然后他们就会来抓Clark。”

Eli发现自己不自觉地放下了武器。诅咒这个魔鬼下地狱。“而我猜，你是来拯救他的了。”

“我来是因为我们联合起来可以扳倒这个怪物，拯救我们双方的儿子。”Lionel强迫自己直起身到一个更体面的姿势。

“是你的怪物，”Pamela憎恨地说道。“为什么你没扳倒他？”

“你不能认为我没尝试过。”

“对，”Pamela回答道，一脸轻蔑。“我不能（那么）认为。”

“你一直是个高效率的杀手，”Eli口气温和地说道。“我可以理解成自产生后的五个月里，这东西都没给你机会除掉它？”

“我个人没做过那种尝试。”Lionel的眼睛一直不安地飘向房子。

“为什么不呢？你比任何人都靠近它。所有人中你在摧毁它的最佳位置上。”

“没那么容易。他看上去……听起来……就像我儿子。”Lionel垂下眼。

Eli微笑，并不意外，Jonathan哼了一声，Pamela哈哈大笑。“我理解。”Lionel猛地抬起头，对这种缺乏适当同情的反应狂怒不已。“你没有料理了这事的男子气概，所以现在你跑来找一个农夫、一个老头、一个男孩和两个女人来帮你做这事。”

“他没一点跟Lex一样的地方。”门廊上传了一个愤怒的声音。“他听起来也不像他。你根本就不了解Lex。”

“Clark，你叫警察了吗？”Jonathan的声音很轻。

“是的。我告诉他们Mr. Luthor在他家里发现了一具尸体，他吓破了胆，就跑到这里来了。”

Clark嗓音里少男不成熟的恶意与自鸣得意让Eli露出坏笑——他满足地看着Lionel Luthor的脸怒红又无奈地愤怒着。

“你们认为我不在乎我儿子？”Luthor低嘶道。“你们认为杀死一个特别像他的人——”

“我觉得试图回答这个问题简直不是一般的荒谬可笑。”Eli把枪插回胸袋里。“我建议你回自己的车上，去见警察们，除非你希望他们觉得你嫌疑更大。”

“我来这里是想帮助你们。”

“我们不需要你的帮助。”Clark的声音变高，充满了愤怒和挑衅。

“你就比任何人都需要。”此刻Lionel的口气冰冷。“除非被关进某个政府实验室的前景对你很有吸引力。”

“我的手指又要打滑了。”Jonathan口味致命地说道。

“你们知道，他在那片田野里发现了些非常有意思的人造物。特别是有件东西——”

“现在就离开，Mr. Luthor。”Martha站起身。

“——是一片八角形小金属物，上面雕刻着古怪的字符。我的线人告诉我说那种合金不是源自地球上的。”

Eli感觉到了恐惧，听到了沉默，拼命不要有表情的变化。所以。这就是蟋蟀所说的‘无法解释’。“你的线人要么是疯子要么就是醉鬼，要么两者都是，而你是个傻瓜。”

“他变得痴迷于那个东西。白天他把那东西放在办公桌上，夜里带进卧室去。他相信那东西是控制你们儿子的钥匙（关键）。”

“滚进那辆该死的车，”Jonathan吼道。“否则，我向上帝发誓，我会轰掉你的脑袋。”

Lionel挤出一个微笑，但Eli能看见他眼里的恐惧。“这也是我迫不得已公平交换信息的办法，Mr. Kent。我儿子在哪里？”

“我们不是你已经告诉过你一千遍‘他回欧洲了’吗？”Eli质问道，不顾一切想把Lionel冷酷的蓝眼从Jonathan苍白的脸上拽过来。

“带着他危在旦夕的心爱保姆？”

Clark用一种Eli可以清晰听见的嗓音嘟囔着‘混蛋’，但Pamela只是挑起了一道眉。“以防你没注意到到，那个濒死保姆的膝盖尚在人间。”

Lionel无视她。“他就在这里。在某个地方。附近的某个地方。所以，我会找到他的。”

“不，你不会。”Clark颤声说道。“你永远也找不到他。你永远别想再碰他一下。”

“Clark。”Lionel放柔了嗓音，但这种转变并不令人心安。“我站在你们一边。站在你那边，你家人那边，Lex那边。我想帮忙。现在那个复制品对我们所有人来说都是个危险物。我们需要团结起来阻止他，趁他找到办法把你从你家里抓走之前。趁他找到Lex之前。”

“他永远也找不到Lex！”Clark，全身颤抖，转身跑进房子里。不到一秒钟后门传来碰地一声。

“他跑得挺快，不是吗？”Lionel轻声说道。

Eli抓起Lionel的西装外套，速度快得让Lionel着实倒抽了口气。“那么，如您所看到的，我也很快。”拉开副驾驶的车门，他把Lionel塞进去。不能放这个魔鬼去跟踪Clark——那男孩去了哪里太明显了。Eli想Lionel也许安排特勤在房子附近，正等着这样麻痹大意的举动呢，并祈祷Clark还神志清醒知道走个迂回路线去Lex住的农舍。

“你和我开车去你的那座苏格兰闹鬼城堡，我们会在那里跟警察们谈谈你吸引死尸的骇人习惯。”Eli甩上车门，但Lionel双臂抱胸，瞪视着，没有逃跑。所以。这条狗希望跟他私下谈谈。是个好预兆——这意味着Eli还握着Lionel看重的东西。也许是某种可以变成Kent夫妇和Alexander优势的东西。

“Eli。”Eli要走向驾驶座车门时，Jonathan一手放到他的手臂上。“这可不是个好主意。”

“我想你得借我辆独轮手推车才能装下我所有的坏主意。”Eli坐到方向盘后，关上车门。“这事交给我。呆在这里。还有确定Clark呆在你能找到他的地方。”

Jonathan狠狠地瞪了眼Lionel，然后明了地点点头。“我会告诉他不要乱跑的。他大概是去Pete家了。”

哈，手法出色。这个农夫变得越来越会撒谎了。“我跟警方谈完就给你们打电话。”Eli启动汽车，沿着小路开出去。两人沉默地坐了几分钟。

“Well？”Lionel终于咬牙道。

“Well。”Eli看了他一眼，那一眼可以让比Lionel Luthor还要勇敢很多的灵魂沉默；Lionel白了脸，没再说话。“你要告诉我所有那个生物觉得他知道的关于Clark Kent的事，作为回报，我也许会考虑不让当局把你绑到电椅上。你觉得这样交换信息听着还算公平吗？”

 

 

 

 

【注释1】泰瑟枪（Tazer或Taser）：一种电击枪，最早出现在20世纪初期的科幻小说中，也有人根据其原理称其为“电休克枪”。泰瑟枪没有子弹，它是靠发射带电“飞镖”来制服目标的。枪里面有一个充满氮气的气压弹夹。扣动扳机后，弹夹中的高压氮气迅速释放，将枪膛中的两个电极发射出来，命中目标后，倒钩可以钩住犯罪嫌疑人的衣服，枪膛中的电池则通过绝缘铜线释放出高压，令罪犯浑身肌肉痉挛，缩成一团。

 

%……%……%……%……%……%

 

 

“哦，yeah。”Pete的嗓音里满是‘我早跟你说嘛’，让Chloe想对他做那个红发女人对Lionel Luthor做的事。“Kent们跟Mr. Luthor很紧绷啊。”

“闭嘴，”Chloe吼道，从篱笆中间的一个小缺口看着狂奔而去的蓝色梅赛德斯开上公路。

“Mr.Kent总是用他的猎枪朝离他最近的花苞开火。”

“你就不能安静一会儿吗？我正在思考。”Chloe把望远镜对准房子，但Kent夫妇和那个陌生女人已经进了屋里面。

“我真不敢相信你让我来干这事。”Pete的声音压低了，又低又生气。“监视Kent们。”

“我们不是在监视！”Chloe连忙降低望远镜。“我们是在调查。”

“调查什么？哪里有犯罪，这里吗，Chloe？你告诉我，除了正派地对待镇上的所有人，Kent夫妇还干过什么？”

“没收抵押——”

“拜托！他们阻止了没收房产。他们让你的爸爸再次被雇佣。我不知道他们是怎么做到的，但该死的肯定不是通过亲Lionel Luthor的屁股。然后你来到这里，带着你那该死的望远镜藏在他们家的篱笆墙后，冒犯他们的隐私。真好啊，Chloe。”

Chloe居然觉得自己的脸在发热。该死，她恨这样。“别把正义的怒火全发在我身上，你知道整个没收财产——”

Pete抬起手让她噤声，表情前所未见的生气。“哦，不。我们不要又来了。你知道为什么吗？因为我知道这一切到底是因为什么。”

Chloe连忙戴上墨镜，开始找自己的车钥匙。“来吧，他们一定是去了Luthor家。我要去找出到底谁才是我们那个带着银色小枪的新地主。”

“这一切都是因为你衣柜里挂着的那条裙子。”

Chloe强忍着用望远镜打Pete脸的渴望。“别傻了。”

“这一切都是因为你气Clark甩了我们，没邀请你去参加舞会。”

“你就不生气吗？”Chloe比自己预想的抬高了一点，她才不在乎呢。“你就不生气Clark五个月来对你就像对坨屎？或者你不生气。也许你正高兴Clark不跟我们玩了。”

Pete瞪了她两秒钟，然后站起身，让任何想从Kent家前窗看见他的人都能清楚地看见他。

“蹲下！”Chloe嘶声道。

Pete就像看陌生人一样垂头看着她。“Mrs. Kent过去常常给我做早餐，你知道的。”他用一种古怪的口吻说道。“蓝莓煎饼。而当我生病，妈妈要上班的时候，她就会来家里看看我。当爸爸付不上抵押贷款，那时候我还小，Mr. Kent会为了他跟储蓄所辩护。而Clark……”Pete的声音低下去，看着那栋房子，然后看向她，Chloe知道自己搞砸了。

“你好自为之吧。”Pete冷酷地说道。他转身，大步走向公路，丝毫没有隐藏自己的意思。

Chloe看着他走远，抹了把脸，然后立刻从灌木丛后跑开，跑向自己的车。她要去Luthor家。

因为这一切并不是因为那条裙子。

 

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

 

 

“Clark？”

Lex的嗓音让他稳定下来，Clark停在第三层的楼梯上，想控制住呼吸频率。“Yeah，是我。”

Lex出现在楼梯顶上，手里拿着手机。“Jonathan刚刚跟我说了。”

Clark同了口口水。“我没直接跑过来。我呈之字型跑过了整个村镇。没道理有人能跟上我。”

“Clark。呼吸。”Lex伸出空着的手，富于表现力的嘴角挑起一边。

Clark颤巍巍地吐出口气，爬上剩下的台阶握住Lex的手。“我必须得过来。我必须得来确定——”

“你听见我抱怨了吗？”Lex丢开电话，把他扯过来，脸上都是笑容。

Clark搂住Lex的肩膀，紧紧抱住，闭起眼睛。“他说他知道你就在附近。他说他会找到你的。他说——”

“他找不到我的，”Lex在他耳边低语道，双臂搂住Clark的腰。“有一只小蟋蟀曾经告诉我说——”

“该死。Lex——”

“‘他是想吓坏你，让你犯错误。’你却没做到。”

“他说他站在我们这边。他说——”

“我知道。他已经不顾一切了。”Lex把他向房间里拉去。“Karloff大概今天早晨在他的燕麦粥里放了剃刀片。此处插入邪恶的笑声若干。”

“不是那么回事。Atkins死了。在你的房子里。”

“你爸爸已经告诉我了。”

“他现在正被吊在——”

“不许再想了。”

“你觉得是Karloff还是……还是Mercy——”

“Clark。”

“如果他们找到你，那他们会……他们真的会——”

“他们没人知道我在哪里。我就在附近的念头只是我父亲的片面妄想。Eli已经把这里彻彻底底围起来铁丝网，只有某只蟋蟀或是某个超音波农场小子才能在我不知道情况下进来。”此刻，Lex的双手正在Clark的后背上安抚着。

Clark用自己的脸颊贴着Lex的。上帝，他希望自己也能像Lex那样勇敢。“我不知道你是怎么保持冷静的。”他喃喃道。

“Lex永远都——”

“Hardy-har-har。”

Clark能感觉到Lex正贴着自己的脸颊微笑，但却没立刻回答。“/你在/这里，”最终Lex在他耳边低声说道。

Clark安静了下来，任Lex拥抱着他沐浴在黄昏的微光里，感觉到肌肉里的紧绷感随着逐渐逝去的日光也逐渐退去了。

“生日快乐。”Lex的嗓音无不讽刺。

Clark装出一个悔恨的笑声。“是呀。一整天都很糟糕。”

“跟我说说。”

“我邀请了Pete和Chloe来吃晚饭。他们却不搭理我。”

“哈。”

“我已经失去他们了。”Clark无力地说道。

“你得给他们些时间，Clark。”

“所有人都这么说。”

“我可不是所有人。”

Lex的自大只让Clark翻了下眼睛。“你是个反应迟钝的痴呆。他们为什么应该原谅我？我是个混球。”

“我一直理解是这才是朋友之间做的事。”

“什么？当混球还是谅解他人？”

Lex退开些，足够看着Clark，挑起眉。“容我回忆，两样都是。你觉得怎么样？”他对房间摊摊手。

Clark上下打量了他。啧，房间看上去很……普通。他一直都很确定——因为Lex已经决定为Pamela重新装修这栋农舍了——他要闲置那栋大宅。可这栋房子越来越像Kent家的房子，而不是一栋城堡。“很不错，Lex。但不是很，嗯，百万豪宅，不是吗？”

Lex的嘴翘起来。“更少通常就是更多。可你喜欢吗？”

“我当然喜欢啦。我感觉就像是在家里。”

Lex的笑容变的得意洋洋。“如果不是你提早出现，我会都弄完的。但已经你能领会到主要理念了。”

Clark漫步穿过房间，走向那个——在他看来——显然是现存最大的床，想看看唯一一张被悬挂出来的画作。他皱起眉。“但我从来不喜欢这幅画。”

Lex走到他身边，用手臂揽住他，手放到Clark一边的胯上。“‘禁锢中的独角兽’？为什么不喜欢？”

“他是个囚徒。而且他还受伤了。看。”Clark指指破坏了独角兽雪白侧身的红色痕迹。

Lex贴到Clark耳边，用让Clark突然屏息的声音说道。“靠近点看。寻着锁链。”

Clark吞了下口水，视线寻着从有着繁复花纹的织物项圈上延伸出来的银色锁链看去。“没……被绑在任何东西上。”

“说的对。”

“可那些血迹——”

“再靠近点看，Clark。”Lex温热的呼吸吹拂着Clark的耳朵。“看看那树上的果实。”

Clark凝视着那果实，敏感地意识到Lex的身体正贴着自己身上。“一样的，它们的颜色是和——”

“那些石榴。中世纪时爱与多子的象征。”Lex的手变换位置，滑进Clark的牛仔裤腰里。“它们成熟时会爆裂开。”

“他是把石-石榴汁弄到身上了？”Clark听见自己结巴了。

“完全正确。挂毯里的所有植物——野兰花，拳参，蓟——统统都是爱与性欲的象征符号。在中世纪时，它们被当做春药与增产之用。就连青蛙也是因它吵闹的交配习性而闻名于世。”

“青蛙？”

“是的。看？就在右下方，紫罗兰旁边。”

“哦。”对这理性的讲解，Clark努力打起精神——他能听见自己正喘着粗气，能感觉到Lex的手指正沿着自己腰腹上的皮肤轻轻触摸着。“可是那/围栏/，Lex。”

“看，靠近点看。”Lex用舌头舔过Clark的耳朵。“他是卧着的。围栏其实很矮，只要他站起身就可以轻易跳过去。”

“所以你是说？”Clark屏息询问道。“他想戴着项圈？”

Lex啪地一声打开Clark的裤扣。“他想戴着项圈。”

Clark一共只坚持了两秒钟，然后就把Lex抱起来丢到床上。“我想戴项圈，”他野蛮地说道。手脚并用爬到Lex身上，野蛮地扯开Lex的衬衫，扣子飞得到处都是。“我想马上戴上项圈。”

Lex笑得连气都喘不上来了。“哦，很……很少听说……语音教学……在艺术领域……会-会有这种优势。”

“闭嘴！”Clark从自己头上拽掉自己T恤衫，几乎把它扯成了两半。“我想被戴上项圈，这事要由你来做。”

Lex只是更大声地笑。“你……你知道的，在大都会的某些社区里……谈论这样的话题……会让你惹上真正的麻烦的。”

Clark兴奋地扯下Lex的拉链，想着Lex到底在胡说什么呀。“我想要一切。我想要很久了，我再也忍受不了，你必须要——”

Lex抓住Clark的手，握紧，放到嘴边印上一个温柔的湿吻。“嘘，嘘。”他把Clark拉倒在他身上，亲吻他。“看来是我低估了中世纪植物符号学的催情力量。”

“Lex——”

“慢慢来。我们有一整晚时间。”

一整晚。和Lex的一整晚。Clark吞吞口水，想缓下呼吸。

“那时候任何人都会觉得我是要逃跑。”Lex捧起Clark的脸再次吻他。

“对不起，”Clark贴着Lex脸颊呼吸着。他吞了口口水。“Lex。我被吓坏了。”

“我知道，”Lex低声说道。

“他说我会被绑在某间实验室里。”

Lex倒抽了口气。“这事绝不会发生。”

“他说Karloff有我的证据。他说政府……他说会有人来把我带走。”

“诅咒他。”Lex的声音变粗哑。“Clark。没人会来把你带走。我向你发誓当我和Eli料理了这事，不会有任何一片Karloff的证据留下。”

“你和Eli还有/我/。”Clark又开始呼吸了。他们之前打败过Karloff。他们之前甚至击败过Lionel。他们能再做到的。

Lex的身体放松下来，开始咯咯地笑。“是的。你和Eli还有我。”手插进Clark的头发里，温柔地抚摸着。

“Lex，”Clark低语道，手沿着Lex身侧温暖的皮肤抚上下抚摸着。“教我变得勇敢。”

“教/你/？”

Lex惊讶的语气和可怜的笑声让Clark抬起头：“怎么了？”

“我以为是你在教我。”Lex抬头望着他，微笑着，Clark知道那是只给他一个人的笑容——他是唯一曾见过这笑容的人。上帝呀，他爱这笑容。

Clark也开始轻轻笑着，摸摸Lex的脸颊道。“我们惹上了这么多的麻烦呀。”

“说的没错。”Lex的手滑到Clark身下解开皮带，拉开拉链。“惹麻烦就是我们的宿命，Clark。”

Clark翻了下眼睛。“‘给我眼前的今日，只此一次，掷出你最坏的点数，命运。今日我要将一切腐朽化为神奇。’”（Give me today, for once, the worst throw of your dice, destiny. Today I transmute everything into gold.）【尼采的格言，没有官方翻译版本。】

Lex表情恼怒地用力抽出Clark的皮带。“你又在读那个白痴尼采了。把这些胡话从你敏感年轻的头脑里丢出去。我们此时此刻正在应付宿命的力量。”

“就……就是点霉运而已，Lex。”Clark吞了下口水，看着Lex抬起腰，亲密地任Clark扯下自己的牛仔裤和内裤。Lex已经硬了。是因为他变硬的！！！跪坐起来，Clark颤抖着双手把牛仔裤从Lex的腿上拽下来，小心翼翼地不要进行得太快。他俩有一整晚时间呢。

“宿命，Clark。我们唯一能指望的就是麻烦。这是肯定的。惹麻烦已经为了我们的专业领域了，是我们存在的理由。”Lex开始露出邪恶的愉悦表情。

Clark控制不住笑了。“是呀，我听说麻烦里都会有一大笔钱。”

“你说的没错。咱们俩要组成公司，”Clark的手插进Lex大腿内侧时他喘息着说道。“有利税率。期货市场。新项目帝国。命运无极限。我将会让咱们在交易所上市。我们需要有个商标（logo）。”

Clark坏笑着把Lex的裤子丢到一边，爬到他身上。“不，要叫‘人与超人无极限。’也许可以弄个大红的S放到——”

“上帝帮帮我吧，再说你的尼采我就——”

“你可以当超人。”Clark开始脱自己的裤子。

Lex瞪着眼睛。“我没有丝毫兴趣成为——”

“安静。我想看看你。”Clark低下身在Lex喉咙上印上一个迅速的湿吻。

“‘看看’可不是我今晚要做的事。”

Clark靠上去上下打量着Lex，把裤子从大腿上褪下去，偷偷笑看着Lex怒着脸变成粉红色。“我喜欢‘看看’。”

“我真是异常惊讶呀。”Lex的表情软下来，变得消遣。“别以为我没发现。”

Clark停止观看——这大概是全部心思了——但Lex表情里的某样东西吸引了他的注意力。“发现什么？”

“你的那台天文望远镜一直对着Lana家的房子。”

Clark觉得自己的下巴彻底掉了。

Lex的表情变得难以言喻。“嗨，我们都有自己的古怪嗜好。你想听听我的吗？是——”

“我才没看见她裸体的样子！”Clark冲口而出。上帝，他还以为没人知道。如果爸爸妈妈也注意到了呢？耶稣呀！“不是这样的!啧，Lex，你认为我是那种变态？”

“我认为你是拥有超正常性欲的美国热血男儿。”Lex温柔地说道，把Clark的头发拂到脑后。“另外，Lana是个十分漂亮的女孩。”

“我才没有——”

“即使在她穿着衣服的时候。”

Clark低头看着Lex，喘着粗气，努力思考，被Lex的家伙顶着肚子的时候很难做到这一点。“Lex，你不是吃Lana的醋，对吧？”

“当然不是。”

回答得有点太快了，声音有点太冷酷了，而Clark有点太了解Lex了。垂首用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Lex，同时还在拼命脱掉自己的裤子。“我不爱Lana，”他在Lex耳边低声说道。“我爱你，Lex。只有你。望远镜从很早之前就只对着星星了。”

沉默。

“我知道。”Lex低语道。“但她是你的第一段——”

“一时迷恋，”Clark强调道。“我的第一段一时迷恋。”

“哦，”Lex吸了口气。他慢慢地呼出那口气。“哦。”

“呆瓜，”Clark低声说道。

Lex吞了口口水。“偷窥狂。”

“笨蛋。”

“变态。”

“Lex。”

“什么事？”

Clark叹了口气。“我的裤子又被鞋子卡住了。”

沉默。然后是非常大声，非常不Luthor的笑声，这样的笑声自从Clark认识这男人之后只听到过三次。Lex把Clark推躺下，咯咯笑着伸手下去脱掉那只讨厌的鞋子。“所以……/我/才是呆瓜？”

“噢，拜托，Lex。你把我弄得欲火焚身，然后你期待——”

“——期待你在脱掉裤子之前先脱掉鞋子？”Lex把鞋子丢到一边，笑得都快喘不上气来了。“我在想什么呢？除了那个白痴尼采的献身者还能期待什么呢？他的超人做爱的时候大概也穿鞋。”

Clark眯起眼睛盯着Lex，看着Lex扒下Clark的牛仔裤和内裤。“你知道的，有/些/家伙也许会把我忘记脱鞋就‘去找’他们当做是种恭维。”

“而有些家伙大概会把它当成一项古怪嗜好（kink），但鞋子不能让我有感觉。”

“因为你是个‘喜欢袜子’的男人。”

“不是在今晚。”Lex坏笑着把Clark的裤子丢过肩膀，然后扒掉Clark的袜子。

“天呀，Lex。”Clark咳嗽了下，看着自己的袜子划出一道弧线去追随自己的裤子了。“你，嗯，彻底贬低了我的性吸引力。”

“哦，才不是。”Lex爬到Clark身上，双眼深沉。“你所拥有的性吸引力完全超过袜子，Clark。”

“真的？哇哦。”

咯咯笑着，Lex引导着Clark翻身趴下，在他身下垫上一个枕头。Clark放松地叹息着。“Okay？”Lex在他耳边低喃道，轻轻舔着。

“跟你在一起我永远都okay，”Clark低声说道，搂住另一枕头。

Lex在Clark肩膀上印下一个亲吻。“Clark。”

“Yeah？”

“我是的。把那当做是种恭维。”

“很好。”Clark喘息着，当Lex沿着他的背脊印下一个个缓慢潮湿的亲吻时紧绷起身体。

“放松。”Lex用双手抚过Clark的后背，拇指挤压着每个可以让肌肉放松的点。

Clark叹息着让自己放松肢体。“你是怎么做到的？”

“对不起，这是私人专属领域。”Lex的嘴再次贴到Clark的皮肤上，一路沿着背脊舔下去。

“专属领域，”Clark迷糊地重复着，抓紧怀里的枕头。“就像是……我属于你？”

“哦，这早已是千真万确的事实。”Lex的声音变急躁。“但其实更像我属于你。”

Clark深吸了口气。“你也戴上了那个项圈？”

“我也戴上了。”

“因为你想戴上？”

“因为我想戴上。”此刻他的手放到了Clark的臀上，温暖而有力，Clark渴望地闭起眼睛，期待着那些爱捉弄人的温柔手指，但他得到的却是从尾椎末端烧起来的火。

“天呀！”Clark支起手肘，险些将枕头撕成两半，眼睛猛然睁开。柔软的，粗糙的，湿润的，还有天呀！Lex在——他在——

“告诉过你我有个古怪嗜好的。”

Lex的声音变得很遥远，一切都变得热烫，鲜红，然后——

“看来你很满意。”

枕头发出模糊的震颤声，好像突然被点着了一样，而Clark屏息喊叫着某些听起来不像英语的话，等他连忙推开时，往身后匆匆一瞥。Lex猛然跪坐起身，眼睛瞪大着，此时Clark的T恤衫——之前落在床沿上离Lex的腿只有几寸距离——也已经被烧着了。Lex把那件衣服踢下床，急忙伸手去找枕头。

Clark明白过来了，迟了点，但他还是明白过来了，然后脸埋进双手里把枕头踢到地板上，藏起双眼。他听见Lex把被子从床上拽下去，听见他喘着粗气拍打熄灭枕头衬衣上火苗，然后拍打声停止了，只剩下喘气声。

“Clark。”

“对不起。”上帝，多没说服力的话呀。怪胎。他连这事都做不了，他甚至无法和Lex在一起，连属于Lex都做不到。“我伤着你了吗？”

“你有没有……？”让Clark困惑，他发现Lex的手臂搂住了他，听见Lex让人安心的嗓音在自己耳边低语道。“别傻了。让我看看你的眼睛。”

“不要！”

“Clark，我们需要确认——”

“确认什么？接下来我会把你点着？”

“——你没受伤。”Lex想拉开Clark的手臂，但没成功。

“我没有受伤。我不会受伤。我才是制造伤害的那个。”Clark小声诅咒着，声音哽咽。

Lex沉默了，然后双臂紧紧搂住Clark的肩膀，让Clark的头贴着自己的胸口。Clark感觉到Lex的手指梳过他的头发，感觉到另一只手抚过他的后背。“生出我的到底是什么样的人？”Clark绝望地低喃着。“是什么样的怪物——”

“不是。”Lex厉声说道。

“——才会点燃彼此？”

“我们并不了解。我们队你的族人一无所知，除了知道他们已经进化出了强大的防御能力。这说明他们有某些强大的天敌。”

“防御能力？”是防御能力。“那刚才我到底是在防御谁？是你的枕头让我精神错乱了还是——”

“或者是当你的视线上线时你没能控制住。”Lex的声音里没有一丝质疑。“现在你已经能了。”

“Lex——”

“你也会学会控制它的。我们来不断练习。有必要的话每天都练习。”

“太危险了。”Clark低声道。

“对。我是为危险而生的。现在，让我看看你的眼睛。”

哦，太好了，是那个‘我是Luthor，我命令’的声音。Lex怎么会觉得这个对每个人都有效的嗓音对Clark会例外？“到一边去，”他听见自己说道。“我不会直接去看你。”

“我尽量不亲身领教的。”

耶稣，这一切还没吓住这家伙？漂浮，透视眼，陨石过敏反应，超音波速度慢跑——似乎每一样能吓住他。也许他真的是个反应迟钝的呆瓜。要么就是个疯子。要么就是这个星球上最勇敢的人。或者以上三者兼具之。上帝，他爱这家伙。他爱这家伙超过一切。Clark想着——如果是真的——你是否会一直坠入爱河，一次又一次。也许他父母就是在不断重新爱上彼此。也许他和Lex也会如此。

“我等着呢，Clark。”

试着稳住颤抖的双手，Clark缓缓放下双手，露出脸。他感觉到Lex的手指温柔地擦过自己的脸颊。“没有烧伤。”第一次，Lex的声音在发抖。“很好。现在睁开眼睛。”

Clark吞咽了一下。“如果再有东西着火——”

“我会给你开出损失清单的，”Lex不耐烦地说道。“睁开眼睛。”

Clark小小地吸了口气，然后睁开双眼，视线落到身前空白的墙壁上。他能从余光里看到Lex，正靠过来看他；一切似乎都沐浴在橘红色的光晕里。

“我能看到火焰，”Lex惊讶地轻声说道，Clark立刻紧闭起双眼。“不要。”Lex把Clark的脸转向自己。“没关系了，已经在消退了。”

“Lex。”Clark在黑暗里低语着，衷心希望自己的没有听起来像个被吓坏的小孩子。

“睁开眼睛。”Lex从Clark的前额上把他的头发向后拂去。“没关系了，Clark。”

Clark强迫自己睁开眼，强迫自己看向Lex的脸。

Lex在微笑。“很美丽。”他说的。

美丽。“我差点活烤了你！”想到这个Clark的就心如刀绞。“看在上帝的份上，你就不能害怕点吗？”

Lex的笑容加深。“我并不那么觉得。”

“为什么？”

Lex靠过来。“Parce-que j'adore cet homme avec le soleil dans les yeux，（因为我爱着这个拥有烈日之眸的人）”他低喃着，把Clark推倒，爬到他身上。

“哦，啧，Lex，又是法语下流话？是什么意思？”

“粗略的翻译？意思是‘我们刚刚进行到哪里了？’”

“不要！”Clark抓住Lex的肩膀。“Lex。我们不可以的。太——”Lex的嘴巴盖住Clark的，柔软而温暖，Clark控制不住地吻回去，就好像他们俩要靠这样才能活下去一样。“Lex，”Lex抬起嘴来他立刻喘息道。“听我说。我没法——”

“你还相信我吗？”

Clark呻吟了声，搂住Lex的脖子，把他拉过来。

“我可以把这当成‘yes’吗？”

“这跟相信不相信你没关系！”

“那堕入Lex Luthor邪恶的肉欲洞穴的第一课是？”

“哦，看在上帝的份上。”

“不对，应该是‘Lex不会让我伤到他。’说一遍。”

“这不是一回事。”Clark恼怒地喊道。“如何火焰是从……别的地方冒出来呢？”

Lex挑起眉。“别的地方？”

“是的。”

“你是在暗示你有个会喷火的屁股（asshole）吗，Clark？”

Clark打了下Lex的胸口，知道自己脸红了。“你知道我不是那个意思！”

“是吗？”

“我是说……你知道的，我的嘴，或是……我的耳朵，或者从我的指尖下之类的地方。上帝，Lex，现在我喷出火了，我完全不知道接下来会变成怎样。”

“你说的对，”Lex说道，依旧可恶地泰然自若。“科学要求我们去研究探索。”

“操你的科学！”

“注意语言，Clark。”

“就是你触发了我。你知道吗？你，做了那事，呃，那个——”

“那叫rimming（舔肛），Jiminy。”Lex弯身趴到他身上，用一种Clark知道他妈妈永远也不会看见的样子笑着。他的嗓音低到了个性感的音域。“你喜欢吗？”

“你明知道我喜欢的！”

“很好。永远要从有力位置开始一场战役。”Lex再次试图让Clark趴下，但Clark抓住Lex的手腕，稳住彼此，喘着粗气。

“不要。求你了，Lex。我会失控的，我会——”

“跟着我说。‘Lex不会让我——’”

“求你了。”Clark听见自己的声音再次变得破碎，看见Lex的睁大双眼。

Lex垂下头贴着Clark的额头，沉默不动了，最后Clark放松下来，放开Lex的手腕，改用手臂搂住他的腰。他们就这样在呆了很久。

“你知道的，”Lex最后低声说道。“其实解决这个小麻烦有个很简单的办法。”

“你去给自己找个不会在你床上放火的男朋友？”自己声音里的颤抖让Clark畏缩了一下。

“Well，当然可以如此，但自从没了你我的生活该死的没有一点意义之后，那就变成了一个十分让人厌恶的选择。”Clark吸了口气想说点什么，随便什么都好，但Lex立刻打断。“不，我还是想遵循你闭上眼这条规则。”

Clark吞了吞口水。“如果……你知道的，如果——”

“喷火屁股的可能性？”

“能不能求你别说了？这事很严肃的。”

“当然，当然。而且，从生理学的角度上说我可以给你一打为什么我不可能用你的屁股、嘴巴或是手指烤棉花糖的原因，但是最终你要闭上眼相信我。”Lex用鼻子蹭蹭他，温暖的气息吹拂着Clark的皮肤。

Clark挫败地垂了下床垫。“上帝，如果我可以变正常，只要今夜就好。”

“常态一直都被高估了，因为相对定义。”Lex贴到他身后，一只手滑到他小腹上。

“什么意思？”Clark低声问道，在Lex修长的手指摸向他的阴茎时试图不要变硬。

“意思是说，在Smallville，你我都正常的很。”Lex低声说道。

“上帝请帮帮Smallville吧。”Clark哀愁地说道。

“Smallville不需要上帝的帮助。它有我们。”

Lex自鸣得意的傲慢态度让Clark发笑；他发现自己已经放松地贴在Lex温暖结实的身体上了，那双温柔的手正在爱抚着他。“这么说我们现在是守护天使啦？”

“还长着牙。”Lex强调般地用牙齿扯动着Clark的耳垂。Clark紧闭起双眼，再次变硬，然后Lex舔舔刚刚咬过的耳朵。“告诉我你还想要一切，Jiminy。”

“我……是的……只是……”Clark都快认不出自己的声音了。“只是别让我——”

“我不会让你伤着我的。”

“别让我伤害到任何人，Lex。”

“我不会的。”这是一声低语；Lex的触摸变得无法形容的温柔。

“向我发誓。”

“我发誓。”

Clark听见Lex用一只手正摸索着润滑剂，然后叹息一声，仰头靠到Lex的肩膀上。Lex歪头在他耳边低声说道。“向我保证些事。”

“任何事。”Clark屏息，Lex的温暖灵活的手指滑进他身体里。没什么像这件事一样舒服。从没有任何事这样舒服。

“如果你不喜欢我正在做的事——”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”Clark结结巴巴地说道，突然倒抽了口气，Lex的手指触到了那个地方，让他的脑袋变成了一团浆糊。

“——你要告诉我。向我保证。”

Lex的声音很古怪；这大概是他的另一件怪事，就像一直要让Clark远离丑陋之事，或是想不起洗衣服的时候要分类。“Yeah。当然。任何事。干我。”他得到的奖赏是Lex粗哑的笑声。“我没在开玩笑！”

“我知道。”Lex又滑进来一根手指。他慢慢用舌头舔过Clark的脖子，而Clark，发着抖，想着Lex是从哪里养成这样舔东西的习惯，和如何让他一直这么做。“放松。”Lex用手掳动着Clark的阴茎，动作慢到Clark都想尖叫了。“放松。”

Clark身吸了口气，撬动每条能撬动的肌肉，然后他能呼气了，Lex动了。Lex慢慢填满他的感觉让Clark震惊地倒抽了口气。应该是疼的，灼烧的，却没有；但从另一方面想，他不正常。只是觉得……紧，热，舒服，Clark把眼睛闭得死紧，甚至能够感觉到火焰就在自己眼睑内舞动着。

“Clark。告诉我你没事。”Lex的声音粗哑而不安。

“上帝，是的。”Clark都认不出自己的声音了。“非常好。”

小小地喘了口气，Lex开始动，很慢。太慢了。太小心了。Clark想要真实的感觉到；作为一个外星怪胎，他想尽可能地像个人类，而Lex却不肯合作。“Lex，干我！”他屏息着说道，用拳头垂着床垫。

Clark听见Lex小小地倒抽了口气。“不许前座驾驶。”Lex听上去是屏着呼吸的。“我要按自己的步调道德败坏。”

“立刻干我！你不会伤到我的。上帝，Lex，求求你，让我感觉到你，我想感觉到你——”Clark还没说完最后一句话，就发现自己向下趴着，而Lex正爬在他背上，然后Lex开始像不要命了一样猛力撞进他身体里。

Clark现在感觉到了他，上帝，他感觉到了他。Lex接触到他身体里的那个点随着每一下冲击让他神魂颠倒，Clark听见自己尖叫着连自己都听不懂词。但Lex似乎理解它们，所以他一直做他正在做的动作，这才是Clark唯一关心的，直到Lex俯身，在他耳边用几不可闻的沙哑嗓音说：“我想要你这样干我。我想要你使我感觉到你。”

然后Clark开始尖叫，闷在枕头里尖叫，高潮，前所未有的高潮。他高潮了很久很久，Lex继续干他，只是温柔了很多，轻松地在他身体里摇进摇出，就像他们俩是同一个人的两个器官。几分钟后Clark又能让自己的大脑工作起来了，又过了几分钟，他的大脑终于跟嘴巴联系上了。“抱歉，”他喘着粗气。“抱歉，我可能坚持不住——”

Lex亲吻他的肩膀。“这是种恭维。”他惊喘道。一直动着，呼吸开始变得急促，Clark让疲惫与欢愉哄自己沉静下来，直到Lex高潮，喊叫着Clark的名字，还一些关于‘爱’的支离呓语。

Clark埋在枕头里微笑，Lex，喘得跟跑马拉松一样，前额贴在Clark的后背上。“你还好吗？”最后Lex低喃道。

Clark转过头，左脸颊贴着枕头，但眼睛还是闭着的。朝身后摸索，找到Lex的手，拉到身嘴边亲吻。

“Clark，”Lex低语着。“Christ。”他在Clark的后背上印下一个轻柔的吻。

Clark感觉他退开身，慢慢从他身体里抽出去，因为分离而叹了口气。

“弄疼了？”Lex立刻问道。

“不是，”Clark低喃着。“我只是不想就这样结束。”

“我也不想，”Lex说道，声音开始不稳。“这不是结束。我们还有一整晚。我们还会有很多很多的夜晚，Clark。”

一整夜跟Lex一起。Clark再次微笑起来，翻过身，依旧闭着眼。“感觉太棒了，Lex。我想不出有什么事能这么棒。”

Clark感觉到了推挤，因为Lex四肢并用地爬到了他身上，在自己嘴唇上感到了Lex嘴里的湿热，和他舌头的触感。“不疼吗？”

“别傻了。”Clark闭着眼拉起Lex的手臂和肩膀用脸蹭着。“你永远不会伤着我。”

“即使要选择死亡。”Lex的嗓音开始变破碎，他用头靠着Clark的头。轻轻咳嗽了下。

“不会的。”Clark低语的，拼命退开那念头。“永远不会。”

“我想让你感觉舒服。我很积极，Clark。”

Clark笑了。“我也是，很积极。”

Lex再次亲吻他。

Clark心满意足地叹了口气。“我，呃，把床单弄得一团糟了。”

“不要开玩笑。过去点。”Clark蠕动到床沿边，感觉到Lex挪过来躺在他身边。“你的眼睛感觉怎么样？让我看看。”

Clark小心地睁开一只眼，透过怪异的橘红色看着变暗的房间。太阳已经落下去了。黑暗的房间里唯一的光源是从法式双门里流泻进来的月光，自己甚至都没觉察到昼夜更迭。没有东西突然被点燃，所以他睁开了另一只眼。“它们还是感觉怪怪的。”

“它们很美丽。”Lex俯身在他身上，微笑着。

Clark吞咽了一下。Lex觉得这样很美丽。Lex是个痴呆。从那笑容上移开眼神，Clark看着天花板。他眨了眨眼，想着眼睛喷火是不是让自己的视力产生了什么问题。“Lex？”

“Yes？”

“你的天花板上有星星。”

“是呀。”

“你的天花板上有星座。”

“没错。”Lex躺下来，看着上方柔柔的荧光。

“有小狮座，有人马座，还有猎犬座——”

“是的。都是你出生时天空中出现的星座。好吧，是出现在地球的天空里，在你庆祝你的出生时。”

“Lex。”Clark惊讶地看着整个天花板。“布置这一切一定花了你很长时间。到底……为什么——？”

“生日快乐。”Lex轻声说道。

“哦，”Clark屏息道，胸口发紧。“哦，哇。”他从天花板上移开视线，看向Lex，对方正面无表情地回望着他。Clark感觉到一个呆呆的大大的笑容出现在自己脸上，知道自己此刻一定看起来像个傻瓜。“在送礼物上你的确比以前有进步，天才。”

Lex脸上的紧绷消失掉了——他喘了口气，就好像他之前一直屏息一样。笑容又回来了。“告诉我剩下的（星座），Jiminy。”

“你都知道了。都是你弄上去的。”Clark扭动过来，头枕在Lex的肩膀上，Lex搂住Clark的肩膀，手放在Clark的胸口上。

“我想听你说。”

Clark握住Lex的手。“好。有乌鸦座，长蛇座，还有天猫座……”

 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

 

“这一切无疑是Mr. Luthor竞争对手的杰作。”Eli就事论事的口气说道，这口气在警察那里总是很有效。“一直都有类似的事件发生。”

Millar警长看了他一眼，然后转身看着法医和他的两名助手把被砍得七零八落的尸体放到血淋淋的石头地板上。“这桩生意Mr. luthor做砸了。”

Eli看了眼前厅，Lionel正坐在那里，抓着一杯威士忌，瞪着Atkins的尸体，就好像那是他自己的尸体一样。“有权有势的人总是会引来敌人，警长。显而易见是有人要恐吓Mr. Luthor。”

“别开玩笑了。为此他们愿意掏出一个人的肠子。Mr. Atkins为LuthorCorp工作多久了？”

“没多久。我想应该不超过一年。你需要去跟LuthorCorp的新任保安队长磋商，他会有所有的记录。”

Millar的眉毛挑起了。“你不再为Mr. Luthor工作了？”

“我退休了。我在高中里当兼职园丁。”Eli看见了那人眼里疑问。“Mr. Luthor到达时，我正巧在拜访Kent家。”

“这次退休，是自愿的吗？”

哈。寻找（作案）动机。如果这人只是要知道的话。Eli轻声笑起来。“警长，如果我打算吓唬Lionel Luthor，我向你保证，我有的是比这样更有效的手段。”他轻蔑地朝尸体挥挥手。“这样一场秀极其不入流。我才不会堕落到此种地步。”

Millar瞪着他，嘴巴微微长大，然后才恢复镇定。“呃……好吧。你说Mr. Luthor有敌人。他们是谁？”

“跟Mr. Luthor做过生意的每个人都是他的敌人。”Eli嘲讽地回答道。“这名单很长，警长。非常长。如果在有新的人选可以加进这张名单里，无疑Mr. Luthor会给你点启发的。”

“最近有传闻说Mr. Luthor和他儿子有过几次暴力争执。”

“自从那男孩学会说话开始，Mr. Luthor就和他儿子之间就一直存在着暴力争执。”

“你认为Lex Luthor会不会做这样的事？”

Eli暗自咒骂。他想让那生物牵涉进来。他想看着它被拘捕，被关押，被判刑，然后被绞死。但，他不能。如果Alexander将来恢复了名誉，那名字一定不能跟犯罪，哪怕是杀人嫌疑有关。要保护Alexander，他就必须保护Lionel Luthor的那个孽障。他的胃部开始翻搅。“我自从Alexander出生便认识他了。”他坚定地说道。“他不可能做这种事，也不会做这种事。他与他父亲之间的分歧只是年轻人典型的固执己见而已。”

“我明白了。好吧，我们看看Mr. Luthor还有没有什么有用的信息。之后我可能还需要再跟你谈谈。我猜你就住在镇上？”

所以。Millar很怀疑，但缺少扣留他的理由。“我刚买下了Wilson家的产业。”

Millar表情惊讶。“哦。我听说有人搬进去了。那个老房子里面一定有很多活要做。”

小镇上流言蜚语总是传播得很快。Eli突然有点渴望城市的隐匿。“是的，那是项挑战。但我喜欢亲自动手干活。”

“装电话了吗？”

Eli给了他一个号码，眼睛看着那堆曾经是Randy Atkins的烂肉上。一桩手艺不精的粗糙活计，但却令人满足。那个生物希望通过恐怖活动达到什么目的？只是(性)虐待狂，还是他想通过朝Lionel施压得到某种让步？更多权势？钱？某些面子工程的支援：“如果可以的话，您跟Mr. Luthor谈话的时候，我想去花园里走走。这味道不怎么宜人。”

“好吧，”Millar心不在焉的说道，把电话号码潦草地写进本子里。“谢谢你，Mr. Cohen。去吧。”

Eli有礼貌地点点头，转身走向大门，无视Lionel指挥的眼神，和暗含的召唤之意。他们已经在要说什么话上达成了协议；现在轮到Lionel表演了。Eli以前从来没站在幕布边低估Lionel的台词，所以他也不打算现在开始；现在正是时候让伟大的Lionel Luthor换下内衣，重新镇作起来。

夕阳西下，天空被染成壮丽的红橙紫，Eli沿着小路走进房子前几码外的一个正式的花园里。Eli放松下来——带自己人许的范围之内——呼吸着早春的空气和生机勃发的芬芳。乡村生活是有些好处的，虽然不足以补偿它的贫困。

目前为止，Lionel Luthor知道的远远要比他告诉Eli的多得多。毫不意外，那个生物一直在调查Clark Kent和他的家人。他成功地累积了相关照片和录像。那只蟋蟀——盲目地拯救着每个勿入到他路途上的活物——一直都骇人听闻的不谨慎。那个生物所极度看重的地外人工产物，虽然它并未直接联系到Clark，也是一个让人担心的重点。跟那个生物大量收集陨石一样。

Eli皱起眉，因为他回想起Lionel当提起陨石话题时快速闪躲的眼神。在这笔帐上他还有很多的话要说，而他会说的，即使需要Eli去使用那些Alexander不赞同的方式。任何对蟋蟀的威胁就是对Alexander的威胁。任何对Alexander的威胁都是不能接受的。

来回漫步在空了的花床间，他越来越听见修得过度平滑的黄杨木后有沙沙声。所以。猎人者被人猎了。不经意地一瞥肯定了他的猜测。“我有那么迷人吗，Sullivan小姐？”

沙沙声突然停住。

“你的跟踪技巧有待加强。”Eli继续道，蹲下身触摸暮色中一朵美丽的紫色番红花。春天是一个美丽的季节。重生。复苏。希望。“侦查监测是一门艺术，外行人不应该去尝试。你打断了我的沉思，Sullivan小姐。”

Chloe出现在一丛灌木后，她的脸上满是恐惧和挑衅。“你怎么知道我的名字？”

Eli坐到一块石头上，沉思地看着那个孩子。“我知道Smallville高中里每个学生和雇员的长相和名字。”

Chloe皱起眉。“为什么？”

“习惯使然。”

“你来Smallville做什么？你是为Mr. Luthor工作吗?”

“这都是些很私人的问题，Smallville。我可以问问我哪里值得这样让人感兴趣吗？”

“我……正在做学校所有老师和职员的背景调查。为了校报。”

“当然。”

Chloe瞪视。“你不相信我的话？”

“用得着我相信吗？”

“我只想知道一点背景信息，一点点。”

“就你钻进灌木丛的行为来说。你的手段很古怪。”

Chloe红了脸，继续她的审判。“警察来这里干什么？”

“有人被谋杀了。”

“是什么人？”Chloe屏息。“是Lex吗？”

“不是。是一名LuthorCorp的前雇员。你总是这么多问题吗？”

“记者的工作就是提问。要报道真相。要迎合公众的兴趣。”

她的胡话让Eli咯咯发笑。“真相很能迎合得了公众的兴趣。等你长大了你就会明白了。”

“看，我只是想知道你是谁。”

“你已经知道我是谁了。我是Eli Cohen，一个刚刚住进你们迷人小镇的退休绅士，将在这里度过他剩下的平静祥和的黄金岁月——只要那些爱提问的年轻女士们不出现——并保持好当地高中的草地。”

“什么时候开始剪草工都带着枪了？”Chloe喊叫道，明显耐心告竭。

Eli震惊了，再次打量那女孩，这次看见了她的鞋子。上面沾着几缕牧草。他皱起脸。自己就是个白痴。她还会是怎么知道自己在这里的？“你去过Kent家？”

Chloe警觉地瞪大眼睛：她也看出了自己的错误。

“我幻想破灭喽。你对我的兴趣似乎只是因为你近来与Clark Kent亲近。”

“我……我不懂你在说什么。”

“我这么说吧。不论是公众的兴趣还是你的兴趣都不会被你非法侵入Kent产业时的所见所闻所满足的。”

“你在威胁我吗？”Chloe寸土不让。

这孩子有骨气。“我曾发现监视我的朋友很不明智，Sullivan小姐。这事大大削减了我监视敌人的时间。”

“这就是你来Smallville的目的？监视敌人？”

如果这女孩要是再多一盎司谨慎，她就真的太危险了。Eli慢慢从石头上起身。“到你回家的时候了。当局很快会从房子里挪走尸体，一具死尸可不是一位年轻女士该看见的东西。”

Chloe明显地吞咽了下。“我会查清楚的，你知道的。我会查清你、Clark和Lionel Luthor到底要干什么的。”

“Sullivan小姐，”Eli冷酷地说道。“祈祷你最好不要。”

Chloe深吸了口气，钻进了灌木丛：Eli能听见她一路逃离这栋房子的沉重脚步声。Eli转身，大走向车道，掏出胸袋里的手机。也许春天并没自己之前相信得那么充满希望。

 

 

 

############################

 

Jonathan瞪大双眼看着餐桌对面的Pamela。“你想要我们怎么样？”

“拜托了，”Pamela平静地说道。

“可……你不是有亲人吗？”Martha一手搭在她的手臂上，脸上满是关切。“一定有人可以——”

“不。没人了。”Pamela吞咽一下，Jonathan在她眼里看到了个长长的故事。“我知道这是一份重托。但我想要……我决心让Alexander作我的继承人。”

“所以如果你把一切都留给‘Lex Luthor’……”Jonathan叹了口气。耶稣啊。这正是黑湖小子需要的——更多的钱财，更大的权势，可以让别人的人生惨不忍睹。

“如果我把股票和我的其他资产变成给Clark的信托基金，再有你们俩作为遗嘱执行人，那么那些怪物谁也别想碰它一下。”

“Lionel会大为震怒。”Martha说道，声音冷酷。“我也不想想那个克隆人的反应。”

“他们俩什么办法也没有。你们将成为大笔LuthorCorp股票的事实持有人。你们将拥有发言权，可以在企业决策中拥有发言权。你们的呼声也许就会影响到其他股东。你们明白我是什么意思了吧？”

“才没人会听/你/的呼声，”Jonathan怀疑道。“Lionel Luthor如统治一个帝国一样经营着那家公司。”

Pamela微微笑道。“靠近点看，Jonathan。那个皇帝根本没穿衣服。今天你也看见他的表情了。他被吓跑了。而我……也没用过我的发言权。”她耸耸肩，一脸后悔。“过去我是为Alexander后怕。还有我自己。”

“我并不是怪你。我是为了我们后怕。也为Clark后怕。这样做会更让他成为活靶子。”Jonathan靠进椅子里，双臂抱胸，皱着脸。

“正相反。如果Clark出了什么事，你们就会继承那些资产。这是那个克隆体最不愿意发生的事。一旦那些资产脱离信托基金的权限，你们将更有权分散或秘藏它们。”

“所以等Clark长到二十岁时？”Martha问道。

“他将成为一位非常富有的年轻人。直到他和Eli找到把资产转到Alexander名下的办法。若能如愿。那时他便能夺回他的人生。”

“你也太轻信他人了。”Martha心不在焉地搅动着咖啡，双眼看着Pamela的脸。“一旦Clark继承了那笔钱，什么来保证他不会自己留下那笔钱？”

Pamela大笑道。“有Clark。有你。有Jonathan。我不轻信他人，Martha。我长着眼睛，所以我能看见你们是什么人。Alexander并不轻易信任，即使有再好的理由，可他却把自己的命交给你们，在他本可以在另一块大路上生活得舒舒服服的时候。这对我来说已经足够了。更别提，还有Clark和Alexander的事。”

Jonathan挑起双眉。“Clark和Alexander？”

Pamela丢给他一个逗趣的表情。“如我所说，我长着眼睛。Clark将会为了Alexander确保他的遗产继承安全的。”

“你认为将会持续下去。”Martha声音几不可闻。

“我认为将会持续下去。”Pamela的嗓音变成低语。她咳嗽了下。“我认为这样做是我们所有人的最佳选择。”

所有人的最佳选择？成为LuthorCorp股东——即使是暂时的——的念头让Jonathan胃疼。难道他做人还不够凭良心吗？我的上帝啊。

Pamela倾身，表情真诚。“也许你们可以帮助他人，Jonathan。也许你们弥补这件事对Smallville造成的伤害，弥补对你们邻居造成的伤害。”

Jonathan萎缩了。该死，她肯定会说这话。她肯定会这么说。现在他该死的怎么办？Martha看着他的眼睛，他看见了自己的回答。他叹息道。“好吧。”他疲倦道。“我们要把名字签在哪里？”

 

 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 

“她踢了他的蛋蛋？？？”Lex瞪着Clark，然后开始狂笑，笑道差点从Clark怀里掉到离他们四英尺的地板上。

Clark惊喘着收紧双臂，由于他突然升高，他的头差点撞到十英尺的天花板上。“小心！我还不这种垂直坠落呢。”他紧张地看了眼天花板，又把他们放低了几英寸。

Lex头枕着Clark的肩膀，还在大笑着。“踢了他的蛋蛋！哦，上帝，Clark，告诉我你妈妈当时带着她的相机。告诉我这个突变事件将会流传万世。”

“抱歉。但我确定她很乐意在来一次。”

Lex抬起头，气喘吁吁地。Clark对他露出一个恶作剧的笑容，满是Kent式的天真和爱慕，Lex情愿永远沉溺其中。那里没有与Lionel Luthor的战争，没有克隆人，没有阴谋诡计或各种底线，只有微光薄暮里的Clark Kent，看着Lex，就好像他比他妈妈的蓝莓派还要美味。放浪形骸的心思，像子弹一般，爆发出来。

Lex捧起Clark的脸，把他扯进一个吻里，然后Clark开始以惊人技巧和热情回吻他。上帝，他学的真快。Lex感觉到自己又变硬了，双臂揽住Clark的脖子，拉起自己的身体，双腿圈住Clark的腰，阴茎重重地贴到Clark的肚子上。Clark倒抽了口气，结束亲吻，瞪大双眼。

“呃，Lex……”

“什么事？”Lex垂头再次吻他。

“如果你这样做，我不觉得自己能，呃，专心漂浮。”

“我觉得你需要发展你的多任务处理技巧，Jiminy。”

Clark吞咽了下，Lex压又压紧了点。“你不……你不会真的认为我们能在半空中做什么吧？”

“我的大脑对我们能在半空中做的事情表示吃惊。”

Clark翻了下眼睛。“我们会掉下去屁股着地的，天才。”

“我完全信任你防止我们屁股着地的能力。”

“Well，我不行。”

“好吧。那就带我们去外面。”Lex尽可能挑衅地往下滑落，恢复到之前的体位。

Clark的下巴掉了。“去外面？！干什么？”

“我相信人能飞。表演给我看。”Lex又亲他。他感觉像喝醉了一样。

Clark避开亲吻，表情时彻底的震惊，所以Lex差点再次大笑。“你想光着身子在旷野荒郊里到处飞？”

“我觉得（这是）高空裸泳。”

“才不一样！而且你很清楚我不能飞。我只是……飘着。”

“意志控制肉体，Clark。”

“而且，我恐高。”

“我也恐高。”

“那你为什么还想要飞？”

“那样我就能不再恐惧了。”Lex瑟缩于自己的坦白；Clark削弱他在蒙蔽世人方面天赋的能力从未停止令他惊讶。

Clark突然变得严肃，看着Lex的脸，然后点点头，额头贴着Lex的额头，闭上眼。

“告诉我一切都会变好，Lex。”他低语道。

Lex倒抽了口气。“都会变好的。我们会——”

“不。（别）告诉我明朝如何。今晚，就告诉我我们会一切安好。”

“我们会一切安好。”Lex用鼻尖温柔地摩擦着他。“我们会一切安好，Clark。”

“安好，”Clark低语。“Lex。”

“什么？”

“展示给我看我们可以做的事。”Clark把他扯进亲吻里，但在Lex还没来得及组织好自己那些惊人的想法时，一声刺耳的哀叫又把它们打散了。随着一声吓人的喊叫，Clark猛地歪向一边，碰地一声掉在下面的地毯上，Lex正好压在他身上。Lex贴着Clark温暖的皮肉轻声笑着，Clark小声地诅咒着，瞪着那部手机。有那么一秒，Lex觉得自己看见了火苗。在上方装个灭火器大概会是个精明的考量。“我真不敢相信！”

“我要杀了他。”Lex对他郑重其事地说道。“用刀子。我有刀子，Clark。”

“天呀，Lex。他是不是有什么性爱探测器之类的东西？”Clark设法从Lex的手脚里抽出自己的四肢，过程中又亲了他好几下。Lex艰难地从亲昵爱抚里抽身出来。他暗自承认：自己是个瘾君子，无药可救地对这美丽的男孩上了瘾。上帝，他希望自己永远也不要恢复理智。

“大概是。Eli Cohen的妖术数不胜数。”Lex缓步穿过房间抓起电话。自己应该把这个该死的东西关上的。自己早就应该知道在这场该死的战争里自己才不会被允许休战哪怕是一夜。Lex按下通话键。“最好是有好事，Eli。”

（我很抱歉打断了某些事。）

Lex眨眨眼。这话可新鲜。“没什么。Clark只是在给我看他的集邮册。”Eli的哼声清晰地表达了他对这话的看法。Clark哭丧着脸，扭动着穿上裤衩，套上一件Lex的T恤衫。“说吧。”

（有人触动了安保系统。）

“当然啦。它们时刻运转着。发生了什么事？”

（你父亲来的时候Sullivan的女孩正监视着Kent家的房子。她是跟踪我们去了你家。）

Lex花了点时间才意识到‘你家’指的是大宅，而不是这座农舍。他闭起双眼，试图清空头脑。

（她有可能无意间听到我对Millar警长提起Wilson家的房子。）

“该死，”Clark低语道。

Lex睁开眼看见他瘫坐在床上，然后坐到他身边，麻木道。“我知道了。”

（我们有过一场关于‘自扫门前雪’好处的简短谈话，但是那个孩子恼人地充满好奇心，并且刚愎自用，还有某种骇人听闻的绝对专注。）

“对。这就是Chloe。”

（她是个祸患。她不会停止的，Alexander。她会成为麻烦。）

Lex暗自摇头。“她会来这里，警报和警灯会开启，然后她会被吓跑。问题解决。”

（夏沙。）【Sasha：Alexander的俄语变体。】

Lex微微笑道。“叔叔？”

（安保系统现在已经不保险了。）

“我知道。”

（它从没保险过。现在我们已经开始失控了。如果这个女孩继续打探，她将会，她还将会毁了我们剩下的那点小神秘。我觉得如果那样就是时候慎重考虑随时准备启程了。）

“不行。”Lex直接道。

（夏沙——）

“我才不会把Pamela丢在这里一个人等死，我也不会扔下Kent夫妇独自对付我父亲和Karloff。”

（我会留下来。他们不会独自应付。）

“不行。”Lex重复道，感觉到Clark拉住他的手。

“Lex。”Clark的嗓音已经不稳了。“做你该做的确保安全。我们会没事的。”

（听蟋蟀的话，夏沙。他说的对，这样难得机会不该白白浪费。）

Clark臭着脸看了眼电话。

“曾经他们把我赶出我的家，Eli。他们不能再做第二次。”Lex的眼睛坚定地看着房间拱形的天花板，那里满是泛着柔光的星星。他感觉到Clark温暖的手握紧他的手。家。是的。自己现在明白了。

Eli沉默了半晌。（我明白了。）他的嗓音变硬。（如果是那样的话，就需要采取一定的措施了。）

“完全不可以，”Lex叫道。“她只是个孩子，Eli！”Clark的手开始发冷。

（我也不愿非要如此。但我不愿再看见你落在那个东西的手里，夏沙。）

（你做的是一大堆该死的假想。她根本不知道我的存在。她根本发现不了我的存在，除非你关掉安保系统，用牛奶和曲奇邀请她进来。而且，你也许已经把她吓到会完全放手这件事了。我知道你是什么样的吓人混蛋，Eli。）

（别激怒我。那位Sullivan小姐将会发现你可不是个假设，还不包括你自己的那些白痴行径。就是她有可能告诉别人的那些事才是威胁。）

“她能告诉他们什么？说她看见Lionel Luthor被Jonathan的猎枪追出Kent家？很花哨，但完全没有启发性。”

（那会让人们开始好奇，Alexander。那会让人们开始提问。提问是我们的大敌。）

“如果Chloe Sullivan出来什么事，才会有一大堆问题。”Clark喊道，就好像他再也憋不住了。

（没人会找到她。）

Clark的表情恐惧地扭曲起来，那表情让Lex嗓子发紧。“Eli。你反应过度了。你无法排除干净每个安全漏洞。我们要学会与它们共生。你明白吗？很久之前我们就已彻底破坏了整个安保体系。除非你已经落实了对付Toby的‘措施’。”

Eli哼道。“对付那条虫，根本不必采取措施。那个无赖知道如果他敢透露出一个字，他会是什么下场。我已经给他看过照片了。”

Lex突然好奇Eli到底有没有他‘手工’的照片，还是他只是在暗喻。“在Chloe这件事上也没必要采取措施。她什么都不知道，Eli。Smallville的每个人都知道最好不要多问有关Lionel Luthor的问题。让她说去吧。没人会听的。”

Eli沉默了。（大概吧。但我已经叫Max来Smallville了，Alexander。他将会看着那女孩。）

Clark颤抖着吐出口气来。“你不会伤害（hurt）Chloe了？”

（蟋蟀，你小看我了。我永远也不会弄疼（hurt）她。在她还来不及感觉到什么的时候就已经完事了。）

“别跟我说，”Clark吼道。“我不想知道。”

（如你所愿。）Eli的嗓音很平静。

“打电话给Kent夫妇，告诉他们发生的一切，Eli。”Lex打断道。“他们需要知道。”

（好的。别靠近任何窗户，Alexander。明早见。）

“晚安，Eli。”Lex切断联系，丢开手机，突然觉得精疲力竭。

“他并不会……他并不会真的——”

“他会。如果他必须的话。”Lex转向Clark，屏息看着苍白的脸庞和惊慌的表情。“Clark。”Lex揽住他。“不会发生的。他马上就会意识到自己反应过度了，如果他之前没有的话。过来这里。”Lex靠到床头上，把Clark拉过来贴着自己的胸口，躺在自己两腿间，拉起被子盖住他们俩。他感觉到Clark试图笑笑，但失败了。“呼吸。”

Clark深深吸了口气，头枕到Lex的肩膀上。“我不会让他伤害Chloe的，Lex。”

“我也不会。一旦他冷静下来，他也不会的。”Lex抚摸着Clark的头发。“这只是Eli的变态控制狂问题，因为涉及到了我的安危，Clark。一旦他——”

“不，并不是。”Clark的声音很小。“是因为Joseph和他的女儿。”

Lex震惊地望向他。“谁？”

“他的朋友Joseph。Joseph死了，他女儿被绑架了，就因为Joseph不愿让Eli在有机会的时候杀掉那个绑架者。”

Lex沉默地坐着，一脸震惊。

“Joseph是你外祖父的名字，对吗？”

“对，”Lex空洞地说道。

“Eli认为是他的错。他把你留给你父亲是因为你妈妈要他那样做，而你父亲伤害了你。他认为/那/也是他的错。你在医院里中枪，他也觉得那是他的错。”

“他们从没告诉过我。”Lex低喃着，无法理解他妈妈的想法，被威胁，被绑架，被监禁。难以置信。Pamela说他妈妈嫁给Lionel Luthor是因为他够有权有势足以保护她的话，之前他一直当谬论驳斥的话，突然合理了。一切都合情合理了。

“他身负着某种使命，Lex。他根本就头脑不清。他很可能会做什么疯狂的事。”

Lex听见自己发出古怪的笑声。“她在……妄想。”

“什么？”Clark抬头看向他，表情惊讶。

“妄想。我妈妈。她以为……她幻想——”

“Lex。”

“——我是被绑架的目标，所以生活在我父亲的房子里就会安全。她不让Eli把我藏起来不让他发现，即使当时她知道我父亲是什么人，全部都是因为——”

“她爱你。她是为你后怕。”

“她是个妄想狂。”Lex听见这些话从自己的嘴里冒出来，无比希望地狱张开嘴把他吞进去。也许自己早就坠入地狱了。

Clark坐起身，脸上的表情开始变警惕。“别这么说。她是在害怕。她有理由害怕。”

“她把我丢给了我父亲，”Lex大声叫道。“就因为她的衣柜里有个吓唬孩子的妖怪。”

Clark抱住Lex。“她爱你。”他几乎焦急地在Lex耳边低语道。“她对你坚信不疑。不论她的理由是什么，都不会改变这一点。”

Lex的回答只有亵渎和憎恶。

“那时她根本没法知道——”

“她知道。她知道美人能伤害或绑架伟大的Lionel Luthor的儿子，当然，除了伟大的Lionel Luthor他本人。”

“她以为Pamela和Eli会在哪里保护你。”

“有些事，即使当时他们在，也没法保护我。”Lex试图平缓呼吸。细说这件事没什么意义。这样做无益于目前的情况。根本就是好不相干。他眨眨眼想，想清晰视线，才意识到自己的脸湿了。

“我知道。”Clark低语着，Lex第一百次想着他是否真的知道了。“他再也伤害不了了，Lex。我永远不会让他再碰你一下。”

Lex猛然抽身看着Clark的表情，然后畏缩起来。他知道了。只有上帝才知道他是怎么知道的。再无法让丑陋远离Clark了。“只发生过一次。”他听见自己说道。

“一次已经太多了。”Clark的眼睛变暗，嗓音开始颤抖。

“他喝醉了。妈妈刚死的时候他总是喝醉。”

“我才不管他喝得有多醉。”

“我不觉得他还记得。”

“我不在乎。我只在乎你。”Clark抱紧他，Lex任自己依靠着他，额头贴着Clark的肩膀。

重新振作起来才是目前的当务之急。“我会去跟Eli说的。他的个人弥补小活动现在可以结束了。”

“Lex。”

“Chloe不会有任何事的，Clark。如果非得我亲自去给她当保镖，我会的。”

“Lex，嘘。”Clark亲亲他的太阳穴。“嘘。/我们/会去跟Eli说。/我们/会去保护Chloe。”

我们。是的。“是的。”Lex喃喃到。天啊。生日快乐，Clark。欢迎来到Luthor家族的肮脏小秘密。“我——”

“如果你是打算说你很抱歉，那就闭嘴。”

Lex哑声笑笑，Clark一脸嫌恶不愿再碰他的可怕幻想在他朋友的爱抚下慢慢蒸发掉了。

“她爱你。超过一切。这是真的。别让你父亲把这从你身上夺走。”

当Clark愿意时，他是个出色的演说家。Lex无言地点点头。

“我也爱你超过一切。”Clark蜷着他躺下，声音变成低语。

Lex终于笑了。“是呀。我注意到了。”

 

 

 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

 

“然后我告诉他我会找出他们的目的的，他却对我露出他要把我串起来活烤了，然后他说‘祈祷你不要找到’，用那种石头般冰冷的语气，我像上帝发誓，他听起来就像贝拉?卢戈西。”【注释：Bela Lugosi，吸血鬼德古拉伯爵的扮演者。】Chloe咬下她的第三块巧克力曲奇，碎屑洒满Judge Ross家干净的餐桌。

Pete手抱着头，一只耳朵听着他妈妈的电视在厨台上嗡嗡响，一只耳朵听着Chloe。他必须记住要让他妈妈知道他正在生某人的气，这样她就不会让他们进来了。特别是这个‘某人’。“Chloe，你有没有注意到我都没跟你说话？”

“你有没有听见我说的话？”

“每个该死的词。一个给LuthorCorp工作过的家伙被揍了，有人住在Wilson的房子里，还有，Mr. Cohen是贝拉?卢戈西。”

“他听起来像贝拉?卢戈西。他有口音，还有只枪。”

“好吧，最新新闻，Chloe？那又不是非法持枪。”

“他威胁我！”

“我不怪他。要我，我也威胁你，只要我觉得有用。”

“Pete，你不明白吗？这解释了一切。”

“哦，上帝。”Pete用头去撞桌面。

“Mr. Cohen是罪犯。”

“就因为他有口音，还有一只枪？”

“因为他威胁了我！/还/有Mr. Luthor。他们之间有某种战争，而Kent们不小心被卷入其中。你不明白吗？如果他威胁了我，也许他们也威胁了Kent们。也许这就是Clark彻底变古怪的原因。他是不想我们卷进去。也许他们有麻烦了，Pete。”

Pete猛然抬起头。“有麻烦了？”

Chloe倾身，一脸诚恳。“这解释了一切。”

“Kent们到底怎么会卷进Lionel Luthor的战争里？”

“不知道。也许是……也许是Cohen发现Clark和Lex是朋友，他就利用Kent们当人质要挟Mr. Luthor去做某些事。”

Pete翻了下眼睛。“你应该去给电视台写连续剧，Chloe。”他转头看了眼电视。天呀。你根本没可能交易后带着钱逃离Luthor们——（电视上）混蛋二世正对他露齿灿笑着，一手揽着大都会市长的肩膀。

Chloe瞪着他。“所以我只是没掌握所有的事实！至少我正在尝试。就在几个小时钱你还在告诉我Kent家为你家所做过的一切。如果你真心那么想——”

Pete叹息着打断他。“那我们该怎么做？打电话叫海军陆战队？”

“Pete。”Chloe顽皮道：“我们就是海军陆战队。”

“哦，我的天，”Pete厌烦道。“告诉我这不是那种‘史酷比’【注释1】行为。告诉我我们不是要去做傻事。”

“如果我们要帮助Kent们，我们就必须搞清楚Cohen的真正目的。”

“我们为什么不直接去问Kent们？”

“哈喽！人质们！Cohen很可能派了一个喽啰在Kent家。他们什么都没法告诉我们。”

“现在Cohen都有喽啰兵了？Chloe，你彻底失控了。”

“嗨，你又不是‘卢戈西’像串起来烤的人，好吗？他用那副冰冷刺目的小豆眼——”

“长小豆眼又不犯法。”

Chloe深吸了口气。“我们要去查查Wilson家的地方。”

Pete眯起眼，看着她。“查查？这个‘查查’是什么意思？”

Chloe在椅子里换了个姿势。“你知道的。就是四处看看。看看有没有开着的窗子，没锁上的门。”

Pete爆发了。“我就知道。我就知道！是那种傻到家的‘史酷比’行为——”

“那栋房子里有我们（需要）的全部解答。”

“那栋房子时私人产业，我们会被他妈的拘捕的。”Pete反驳道，双臂在胸前抱起。

“Clark的生命有可能陷入了危险，而你却没胆犯个小罪？”

“我们不知道Clark的生命陷入了危险。我们屁都不知道，Ok？”

“正确。所以我们才要去Wilson家。”

“我哪儿都不去。”Pete瞪着她。“而你除非磕了药，否则你也不会去。”

Chloe站起身，绷紧下巴，Pete的心拔凉拔凉的。“那我自己去。告诉你妈妈谢谢她的曲奇。”她默默穿过厨房，拉开后面，消失进夜色里。

Pete设法原地不动了五秒钟。然后他低声咒骂着跑去追她，经过房门时抓起挂钩上的外套。上帝，自己一定是疯了。

 

【注释1】2002年罗杰?高斯理的电影，改编自60年代美国热门卡通系列剧，故事的主角是一只会说话的大丹狗-史酷比，专门负责侦破灵异事件。（百度百科）

 

 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

 

“你醉了，Mr. Luthor。”

Lionel从吧台边转过身，手里端着他的第五杯威士忌。“我这辈子从没喝醉过。Luthor们从不会醉，Eli。”

他口齿清晰，步伐稳健，但Eli能看到他眼睛里不正常的闪烁。“如果我是你，我会保留关于自己的幽默。”Eli冷淡地说道，坐进一张舒适的椅子里。这间作战室（The war room）。再恰当不过了。“被追杀的人容不得一丝一毫的疏忽。”

Lionel坐到Eli对面的沙发上，行动一如往昔般优雅。“被猎杀的对象往往会成为猎杀者。”

“我觉得这次不会。我觉得你制造出的这个东西在你的游戏里比你出色。”

Lionel笑了，但那笑容并不可信。“他已经证明了他很‘随机应变’。即使给了他基因方面的优势，我也没期待别的。”

Eli靠近椅子里。“他尝试过了下毒。他尝试过了破坏你的汽车。他尝试过了贿赂你的仆人。他尝试过带着武器的职业杀手。可是每次他都失败了。”

Lionel的笑容开始变得扭曲。“我也不是没有自己的杀手锏。”

Eli当面大笑。“别奉承你自己了。他是故意失败的。他想要什么，Mr. Luthor？”

Lionel避开他的眼神。“那个‘不可能’。”

“请好心点详述那个‘不可能’。”

“他想让我修复他。”Lionel粗哑地笑了。“他想要他有残缺的记忆被修复，看在上帝的份上。说的就好像他是只破手表一样。”

“有可能做到吗？”

“我猜有可能，只要有研究的原始记录，加上耗费大把的努力、时间、和宝贵的共同资源，基因缺陷是有可能被修复的。”

“你拒绝是对的。你的命不值得那么大把的时间、资源、精力。”

Lionel怒红了脸。“他本来应该死掉的。他大概几个月后就会死掉。”

Eli眯起眼。“记忆残缺和这种注定死亡有关系？”

Lionel不舒服地动了动。“有可能。”

“还有呢？”

“什么？”

“他还想要什么？”

“是什么让你认为——”

“别侮辱我的智商。我认识你太久了。”

Lionel大大地喝了一口威士忌。“他想要集团储备的精炼陨石矿石的控制权。”

老天爷。“什么东西？”

Lionel轻蔑地挥挥手。“多年来我们已经用那种矿石做了很多实验。大部分实验都彻底失败了。有一些有点希望。”

“他为什么想要这个？”

Lionel耸肩。“我不知道。”

Eli努力克制着自己。“你在撒谎，Mr. Luthor。你在试探我的耐心，这可对你没好处。”

“那么这条信息又能给我带来什么呢？”

“你卑鄙的性命。”Eli吼道。

Lionel的另一只手抓紧沙发扶手。“我要见我儿子。”

“跨过我的尸体你才能见到你儿子。”

“你想要我的帮助毁掉那个复制品？成交。我要见我儿子。”

“你根本没告诉我一样有用的信息。我清楚得很是/你/需要我们的帮助。你根本没有谈条件的资本。”

Lionel舔舔嘴唇，又酌了口威士忌。“他认为那种矿石能阻碍他的衰退。”

“能吗？”Eli立刻问道。

“我不知道。”

Eli在椅子扶手上敲着手指，眼睛注视着Lionel的脸。

“我不知道！有……有可能。克隆过程中使用了那种矿石。”

“他还想要什么？”

Lionel的小声里带着一丝恶意。“你明知道他还想要什么。他想要Kent家的男孩。在他的印象里，他似乎认为那种矿石对他的那个渴望目标有，请容我们这样说，有某种/镇定/的效果。我不知道他是怎么有了这种印象，你知道吗？”

“你的生物是个精神病，他的印象跟我没关系。”

“哦，我觉得它们有。Clark Kent的将来也许就依赖于这个复制品的那些印象。如果他把他的证据给那些合适的当局看——”

“那他会永远输掉那个男孩。”Eli以一种他从未有过的冷静说道。“我不是傻瓜，Mr. Luthor，他也不是。”

“某些国际科学商业智能团体的成员会很欢迎调查Clark Kent这样迷人范例的机会的。他的特殊突变在许多领域里都会大有用处的，我确定在Clark被训练和被使用期间，那个复制品会保有抚养权（关押权，监护权）。”

这人是撒旦。Eli沉默地看着Lionel的脸。

“我似乎记起有个叫Roger Nixon的记者曾带着几个关于Kent家男孩的故事来找我。由于他无法提供任何证据，所以我只当他是个疯癫；看来是我错看那人了。”Lionel专注地看着酒杯。“Nixon最后被人看见时是出小镇朝Kent农场的方向去了。从此之后就再没人见过他。很有意思，你不觉得吗？”

“的确迷人。我也被迷住了。”

“尸体有种在不合时宜的时刻乱现身的恼人习惯，Eli。”

“等没人看见你了，我会把这话牢记在心的。那会很值得期待的。”

Lionel露齿一笑，就像狼在亮出牙齿。“除去所有的商业报酬不说，我明白Clark的吸引力。一个非常迷人的年轻人。只要给予适当计量的鼓励与纪律，我确定他能被训练得学会取悦。如若有机会，我不介意自己亲自试试。”

Eli脖子上的汗毛都立起来了。这个人只拥有过Alexander的抚养权（监护权）。Alexander。一个非常迷人的年轻人。“有一天我一定会杀了你。”Eli说道。

“我要见我儿子。”Lionel丝毫不畏惧地看着他的眼睛。“联系他。告诉他，不接受我的帮助，会有什么等着他朋友。”

Eli拼命忍着不去掐那人的脖子。“那这次是什么样的帮助？”

“开始？我可以把Lex弄进顶楼公寓。我能帮他毁掉那个不利于Clark的证据，并处理掉复制品那些小小的陨石收藏品。我们可以一起拯救他的朋友。就把这当做是善意的示好吧。”

“我觉得这是敲诈。”Eli干脆说道。

“Lex如果不是习惯了依附农民阶级，才不会变得这么多愁善感犹犹豫豫。过去我一直警告他不要让他的情感控制了他。一个无情无爱的人才能不做命运的囚徒。”

“一个无情无爱的人根本不是人。”Eli站起身“我会传达你的口信。明天你会得到回话，当然了，除非你的生物决定在那之前就把你吊到前厅的房椽上。”

Lionel的笑容消失了。他一口喝光威士忌，Eli转身离开，杀意在周身的每一道肌肉里涌动。

 

 

 

……*……*……*……*……*……*

 

 

 

“Martha，他没事。”

Martha转身离开，从窗边，从他们家月影中的小路。它看起来那么荒凉。那么寂静。“什么？”

Jonathan抬手搂住她，微笑道。“Clark没事。”

“我知道。可是……这是他第一次在外面过夜。”Martha咳嗽了下。

Jonathan搂过她，Martha的头靠在他的胸口上。“他跟Lex在一起。他很安全。”

Martha微笑着，眨眨眼。“很高兴看见你们之间有进展。”

“谁有进展了？”Jonathan粗声质问道。“Lex Luthor就是我屁股上的一根刺。”

Martha设法不要发笑。“他当然是。”

“他是一个假装亲切实则傲慢做作臭小鬼，我真不知道Clark看上他什么了。”

“去跟会买账的人说吧，先生。”Martha放弃了，开始对这Jonathan的法兰绒衬衫咯咯笑。

Jonathan哼了一声，没说话，一只手抚慰地抚摸着她的后背。

Martha严肃道。“我忍不住一直在想他们对Pamela提议会出现的反应。”

“Clark会那样做的。如果能，那小子敢为了Lex把心肝都掏出来。”

“我们的儿子，百万富翁。”

Jonathan爆出一声笑，但却很扭曲。“是暂时的百万富翁。”

“人们会区别对待他，Jonathan。”

“是呀，他们会拍马屁。”

“我不想让这事改变了他。”

“不会的。我们不会允许的。”

“再一年他就要离开去上大学了。”Martha吞咽一下，保持声音平稳。“我们会不在他身边。”

“如果大都会大学的奖学金（申请）顺利，他也只是在三小时的车程外而已。如果他来找我们，时间会更短。如果他开始表现得像个Luthor了，有的是机会可以收拾他。”

大都会并没那么遥远。几个月以来，Martha一直这样告诉自己。她的儿子有又不是搬到北极去住了。可为什么她感觉像自己的一部分生命就要永远消失了一样？她深吸了口气。

“Martha。”Jonathan弯身在她耳边低语道。“无论他觉得他自己多成熟了。他永远都将是我们的儿子。永远。”

“希望如此。”Martha低语道，需找着安慰。电话铃响时，她差点跳起来。暗笑自己，她不情愿地离开Jonathan身边，穿过房间拿起电话。

“Hello？”

（Mr. Kent。）

Martha惊讶地眨眨眼。一晚上两次电话。“Mr. Cohen？”

（今晚我要睡在Alexander家了。）

Martha感觉自己抓紧了电话，立刻强迫自己的手指放松。“为什么？发生了什么事？”

（Mr. Luthor终于下了最后通牒。）

Martha闭起眼。“他想要什么？”她感觉Jonathan的手臂搂住她，他歪头靠近电话听筒，听着。

（他会让我们相信他只是想见他儿子而已。他主动提议帮助Alexander毁掉那个生物的关于Clark的资料。）

“可我们不相信。”Martha低语道。

（至此，欧洲解决方案也许是我们唯一的选择了。）

（那不是解决办法。）Jonathan叫道。“那是Lionel Luthor赢。”

（只要Clark和Alexander活着，Lionel Luthor就赢不了。任何生灵都不能妨碍我确保他们活着。）

Eli嗓音里的某种东西让Martha后背发凉。“Mr. Cohen。我们都需要几个小时时间好好想想。别茹莽。”

（茹莽行事并不是我的本性。）

“如果我们被吓坏了，茹莽行事就是我们的本性。数到十，Mr. Cohen。”

（明早我再打给你们。晚安，Mrs. Kent。）

Martha还来不及回答，Eli就挂断了电话。她小心地把听筒挂到挂钩上，然后开始数数。

 

 

 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

 

“你把奶油蹭到鼻子上了。”Lex在餐桌对面对着Clark笑道。夜宵从来也不会变成这样，永远也不是与Clark一起经历的这样。只穿内裤坐在厨房里，看着Clark Kent吃蓝莓派有点太浪荡文艺了。

Clark瞪大眼睛，放下热巧克力，要拿餐巾，但Lex站起身，倾身靠着小桌，舔掉了鼻子上的奶油。Lex再次坐下时，Clark的脸已经跟番茄一样红了。“你真的很喜欢舔东西，是吧？”

“我是喜欢‘舔’你。”Lex用一种肉欲的嗓音说道。

Clark变得更红了。“别再那种嗓音了。”

“哪种嗓音？”Lex又把嗓音压低了半度。

“就是那个嗓音！！你会让我再‘烧’起来的。”

“也许我就是想让你‘烧’起来。”

Clark脸上震惊的表情差点让Lex笑出来。“我们在厨房里啊。”

“这份观察力真是震碎了我的世界，Clark。”

“我们在厨房里什么都不做，Lex。”Clark很坚持。“天呀。”

“花样多多是生活情趣（调味剂）。”

“我在楼上有很多很多的调味剂（情趣）。”Clark咬了一口自己的蓝莓派，尽管抱怨，却用一种绝对是淫荡的表情看着Lex。

Lex鄙视地哼道。“你需要长长见识。性爱已经不只局限于卧室之内了。”

“但，对我来说是。”

“你是个思想守旧的老古董。”

“不对，我只是个不想在厨房餐桌上坐那件事的人。太不讲卫生了。”

Lex失控了，都笑得弯下了身。

“就是不讲卫生嘛！！！”

无言地笑着，Lex再次起身，越过餐桌，亲吻他，和着蓝莓派。毫无疑问，这是他经历过最黏糊的亲吻，但他才不在乎，因为Clark已经站起身，双手捧着Lex的脸，正在回吻他。Clark退后，咽下蓝莓派，笑着。“你嘴上沾了蓝莓。”

Lex咯咯笑着，伸手要拿餐巾，但是Clark再次倾身，开始舔Lex的嘴唇。缓慢地。Lex闭上眼，双手抓紧餐桌。上帝，这男孩学得真快。“Clark。”

“嗯~~~~”

“情趣，Clark。”

“耐心点。我还没‘讲完卫生’呢。”

这回答让Lex倒抽了口气，但随即被尖锐的警铃声打断。外面的探照灯突然全部打开，Lex急忙穿过房间关掉厨房的灯。转身，他看见一团模糊的灰影从一扇窗到另一扇窗，然后到达客厅里，在那里固化成Clark。Lex吐出一直憋着气。不论他看过多少次，那景象依旧令他着迷。有关Clark的任何事都令他痴迷。

“哦，我的天啊。”Clark紧抓着窗台。

Lex立刻跑到他身边。透过窗子看着被照得白亮的草坪，他看见围绕着房子的树林边有三个人影。Pete和Chloe，跪在地上。还有Eli。Eli在刺眼的灯光里闪动着。“Clark，快去！”

Clark立刻消失，Lex追着他，大脑飞速运转着。Eli在呵斥。上帝，Eli终于开始呵斥了。他该死的为什么不让他们跑掉就算了？那样就都没事了；那两个人也永远不会再涉足这里。

Lex冲出纱门，狂奔过草坪，两声枪响撕开了冰冷的夜风；但Clark在同一刻再次具象化，蹲俯在他的朋友身前，双臂搂住他们，庇护起他们。Lex看见子弹击中Clark后背时，他的瑟缩，立刻感同身受地瑟缩了一下，他飞奔过去，停在湿漉漉的草地上，坚定地挡在Eli与Clark之间。“你疯了吗？”

Eli瞪大着眼睛，脸被强光照得病态得发白。“我？！立刻回屋里去！”

“Clark？”Chloe的声音在发抖。“刚刚发生了什么？”

“嘘。”Clark没有动。“别动。”

Lex皱起脸。Clark的秘密到此为止了。该死，自己的秘密也到此为止。“立刻挪开枪口。”

“这件事必须处理。”

“那你就先朝我开枪。”

Eli的脸开始扭曲。“他们知道了。他们会告诉别人。我不要看着你被抓住，被折磨——”

“那就是发生在我妈妈身上的事？”

Eli闭起眼。

Lex深吸了口气。“你不可以做这样的事，Eli。如果我妈妈在这里，她也会这样说的。”

“上帝请救救我吧，”Eli低语着。持枪的手落在身侧，然后转身靠在一颗树上，就好像他再也无力站立了一样。“上帝请救救我们所有人吧。”

Lex看着他，心跳声在耳中如雷鸣。“Clark，带Pete和Chloe进去。外面太冷。”

Eli晃动了一下，一脸的吃惊。“你是个疯子！那栋房子！他们看见得还不够多吗？”

“他们该死的已经看见得太多了。”Lex严酷道。“所有他们还要见识更多。”

“你在大都会。”Lex回头看见Pete站起身，瞪着Lex。“我在电视上看见你了。我看见你参加市长的募捐活动，那是现场直播！”

“Clark会解释。”

Clark转头看向Lex，一脸惶恐。“我来？”

“我们曾用过这方法。记得吗？”Lex捕捉到Clark的眼神，紧紧锁住不放。

Clark吞咽了一下。“如果你确定的话。”

“别说傻话了。”Lex叫道。“我什么都不确定。带他们进去，给他们弄点热东西喝。然后，解释。”他开始质疑寒冷的冬夜里只穿着裤衩跑出来是不是个明智的选择。

“来。”Clark轻声说道，帮Chloe站起身。“都会好的。”女孩的表情很惊慌，Clark领着她和Pete走向房子。

Lex看了他们片刻，然后转向Eli。“我猜你意识到了你差点谋杀了两个孩子。”

Eli表情冷硬地看着他。“在过去，我杀的士兵比他们更年轻。”

“现在不是从前。”Lex尖锐地说道。“而且他们也不是士兵。他们只是两个担心好友的好奇小孩。”他恼怒地说道，牙齿开始打颤。

Eli瞪了他一眼。他把枪插进外套的胸袋里，脱下大衣。他把大衣围在Lex身上。“你是个狂人。”他柔声说道。

“他们不是士兵。”Lex坚持道，缩进大衣里。“我们没人是士兵，Eli。这种单方面的持枪押解要停止。”

“我对你妈妈发过誓——”

“那个偏执妄想狂病患。”

Eli的眼睛瞪大。“是谁告诉你的这种谎言。”

“没人告诉我。她把我留给父亲是因为她幻想——”

“她什么都没幻想。威胁是真实存在的。”

“她把我留给……”Lex嗓子发紧。

“她不是自愿离开的。是我导致了你的苦难，夏沙。这项耻辱属于我。”

Lex轻声诅咒了句，重心从一只脚移到了另一只脚。“更多该死的黑色耻辱？你在放任它与你一起失控，Eli。它影响了你的判断。你无法保护我不受任何威胁，而你也该死的知道做到这一点不能靠杀害小孩。”

“这项罪孽也属于我。”Eli的声音几不可闻，他正双眼瞪着地面。

“当年以我的名义做的时候就不是。当你以我妈妈的名义做的时候就不是。”

“夏沙——”

“血就沾到了我手上。还有我妈妈的手上。”

Eli瑟缩了。“你要我袖手旁观，看着你受伤害？”

“我要你找一个新的保护我的办法。如果我要保持理智，我就必须画下一条底线，Eli。我把这道线画在杀戮上。”

“我处置Nixon那条狗时，我可没听见你反对。”

Lex恼羞成怒地看了他一眼。“考虑到当时他朝我开枪，差点杀了Clark并试图把他交给我父亲，我发现我实在没什么兴趣表示反对。”

“哈，那只蟋蟀。你不会为了保护他而杀人？”

Lex变得异常沉默。Clark。他吞咽了下。

“你看？”Eli低喃道。“没那么容易的。”

Lex呼出口气。“Chloe Sullivan也许会在将来的某一天会用一块陨石袭击Clark。但我不能因为这个极小的可能性就杀了她，Eli。她是个无辜的人。她就……就像Clark。你不能认为她罪该一死。”

Eli沉默了很久很久。“我不是正义斗士。”

“学习，”Lex说道。

Eli看着他的眼睛，只此一次，他显现出了他的苍老。“我害怕，夏沙。”

Lex努力不让自己的下巴掉落。他努力寻找一个不磕巴的回答。“我一直以为你无所畏惧。”

Eli苦笑道。“我是，是曾经。现在我更明智了。我不能在你身上再失败了。”

Lex叹了口气，抬眼看了眼天上的星星。“你没在我身上失败过，Eli。”

“对，当然没失败过。把你留在Lionel Luthor的魔爪里受折磨可真是令人晕眩的成功。我的才华甚至连我自己都惊讶。”

“那是我妈妈的决定。”

“她的遗愿对我来说的确神圣不可侵犯。但她……她错了。”

Lex觉得自己的世界瞬间倾覆。“你认为我妈妈错了？”

Eli再次沉默了。

“Eli。”

“你外祖父是我的战友。”Eli轻声说道。“他是我的朋友。他对我来说就像兄弟一样。我在这人身上失败了，夏沙，他在我怀里失血而死。”

Lex无言地盯着他。

“你妈妈被劫持过。她被凌辱了。被侵犯了。她再也不是我曾经认识的Lillian Edouard了。我在她身上也失败了。”

Lex闭上眼，拼命甩掉她妈妈被凌辱的画面。“肯定不只你告诉我的这些。你并没袖手旁观，任其发生。”

“我没有。但不够啊。他们还是遭遇了不幸。”

“你不是上帝，Eli。”

“我从未怀揣那样的妄念。”

“我了解你。我知道你已经尽了一切努力保护他们。”

“我失败了。所以你妈妈终生活在恐惧中。恐惧中做出的决定从来都不理智，Alexander。”

Lex睁开眼。“我妈妈也不是上帝。”他哽咽道。

Eli微笑，双手放在Lex的肩膀上。“对。不是上帝。”

“是精神错乱了。”

“只是一个爱着她儿子的母亲。”

Lex点点头，无法言语了。

“夏沙。你不能再呆在这里了。”

Lex听见自己的呼吸开始变快。“我们已经谈过这事了。”

“今晚我跟你父亲谈过了。”

Lex皱起脸，暗自呵斥自己恼人的情绪听话点。“请接受我的哀悼。我猜这能解释通你的嗜杀表现。”

“他要求见你。他暗示，如果你不同意，Clark的超能力就会被泄露给那些乐意开放利用他的人。”

Lex沙哑地大笑。“Eli。你一定早就预料到了。这是不可避免的。”

“他提议帮你进入顶楼公寓，毁掉那个生物的证据，作为一种有诚意的显示。”

“我明白。胡萝卜加大棒子。我父亲宝刀未老啊。”

“这是骗局，夏沙。是个陷阱。”

“当然是了。你的建议是？”

“坐下一班飞机去巴黎。我会通知Rothschild先生接待你（们）。”

Lex挣开Eli的双手，狂怒着。“让后任我父亲把Clark变卖为奴。这不是选择，Eli。这永远也不会是个选项。”

“夏沙。是你们俩。你们俩都必须得走。”

Lex沉默了半晌，然后抬起头，挺起肩膀。“我需要咖啡。”

Eli表情愤怒。“Alexander，看在所有人的份儿上——”

“我需要好好想想，头脑不清的时候我没法好好思考。你来吗？”Lex转身走向房子，走向Clark，而Eli跟上他，低声嘟囔着什么。

 

 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

 

“他说‘原谅我，’然后就开始射击。”Chloe手抖得厉害，以至于她杯里的热可可都溅到桌上了。“那家伙是个精神病患，Clark。你跟他混一起干什么？”

Clark微微红了脸。“他不是精神病。我是说，一般不是。他只是想保护我们。”

Pete哼了声，隔着客厅的门看了眼草坪。混蛋二世和‘卢戈西’还在那里。他很愿意听听那场谈话。那样也许能比Clark要在这件疯狂事上撒上光亮多点。Pete绕过桌子，一只手抚过Clark的后背。Pete的手指触到T恤衫上的弹孔和下面的淤青时，Clark立刻僵住身体。“在我看来，你似乎并不需要什么保护。”

“那些子弹从你身上弹开了，”Chloe小声道。“不是吗？”

Clark沉默地点点头。

Chloe颤巍巍地深吸了口气。“是陨石辐射（造成的）？”

“类似。”Clark轻声道。

“看在上帝的份上，你为什么不跟我们说？”

Clark叹息道：“我害怕。”他抬头看向Chloe。“我怕自己最终会上你的‘古怪之墙’。”

Chloe的脸变成了红布。“我才不会——”

“要信任朋友，Clark。”Pete拼命忍住没打他。他猛转身绕过桌子坐到Chloe身边。

Clark点点头，吞咽了下。“我知道。对不起。”

“你应该道歉。”Pete叫道。“笨蛋。”

Clark看了他一眼，一脸迷惑。“你似乎并不意外。”

“是生气，Clark。我是生气。”这家伙是个活脱脱的二货。“自从你四岁我就认识你了。你以为这么久我从没看过你做那些常人根本做不到的事？”

Clark的下巴掉了。“而……而你从来没告诉过任何人？”

“没有，天才，我从没告诉过任何人。我知道如果我那样做了，就会有人来把你抓走。”

Chloe明显惊讶了，转向他。“你知道？！”

Clark闭起眼。“天呀，Pete。谢谢。”

Pete叹口气，怜悯道。“你这个笨蛋。”

“你应该告诉我们的，”Chloe说道。“我们可以帮忙的。”

“我们可以支持你帮你的。”Pete倾身，双臂放到桌子上。“我简直不知道你当时在想什么，你个混蛋。你是不是以为我们会出卖你？”

“我根本就没想，”Clark低声道。“爸爸总是说谁都不能知道。如果他们知道了，就会有非常可怕的事发生。”

Pete叹口气。被爹妈洗脑了。自己早应该料到。“你却没半点顾虑地告诉了A.J.。”（A.J.=Alexander Joseph=Asshole Junior……Orz。）

Clark茫然地看着他，Pete勾起拇指指了指客厅窗户的方向。“哦。他是意外发现的。如果不是他为我当了一颗没必要他挡的子弹，我大概也永远不会告诉他的。”

Lex Luthor为Clark挡子弹。Pete试图让自己的脑子消化这个概念。

“我不想你们看我的时候像看怪胎。”Clark的声音开始不稳。

“我一直看你都像看怪胎。”Pete恼火地喊道。“你就是个怪胎。即使子弹没从你身上弹开你也是个怪胎。最新新闻，Clark。你该死的古怪！”

Chloe瞪着眼打了下Pete的肩膀。

但Clark却开始大笑。“哦，是呀。谢了，Pete。”

“好吧。”Chloe放下杯子，叠起双手——它们还在颤抖。“我们稍后会好好复习复习这件事的，Clark。一遍又一遍。直到你受够了罪为止。”

Clark叹口气。

“现在我想知道的事儿是Lex怎么会同时出现在两个地方。”

Clark突然变严肃。“呃……关于这部分可能有点难以置信。”

“哦，这部分可能有点难以置信。你听听，Pete？这部分。”

Pete哼道。“我听见了。老实交代，Clark。”

Clark深吸口气。“在大都会的那个家伙并不是Lex。”

Pete双臂抱胸，皱起脸。“但在我看来他的确跟Lex一模一样。”

“我知道。我……”Clark吞咽了下。“他是个克隆人。”

Chloe张着嘴，但却什么都说不出。Pete立刻认为Clark是不是头被打中太多次了。“克隆人。”

“是的。”

“Lex克隆了他自己？！”Chloe瞪大双眼，叫道。

Clark表情惊恐。“不是！上帝，才不是。是他父亲做的。他要替换掉他。”

“替换他。”Pete重复道，深深后悔今天凌晨从床上跑出来。

“他父亲把Lex关在大宅的地下室里将近一个月。Eli买通了一个保安员放他出来，但那家伙把Lex仍在了旷野荒郊里。我找到他的时候，他的状况非常糟糕。”Clark又吞咽了下。“所有人都在找他。他父亲。那个克隆人。Nixon。”

“那些小货车。”Chloe得意道，用手肘捅了下Pete。“早告诉过你他们跟这件事有关。”

Pete看着Clark，突然生出一种虚脱感。“Nixon？ Roger Nixon？那个记者？”

“是的。”

“那个狗娘养的。就在感恩节放假之前，他还在学校外跟我们一大帮人说话。问我们有没有注意到那些陨石有没有什么古怪，对我们有什么暴露性的影响。”

“他知道了变异者的事。”Chloe轻声道。

Clark皱起眉。“有人告诉了他什么吗？”

Pete皱起脸。“Well，Whitney开了你几个玩笑。”

“玩笑?”Clark开始脸色发白。

“他说看一眼陨石你就会开始呕吐。”Pete瞪着Clark痛苦的表情。“怎么了？他是瞎说的，对不对？”

“千万别告诉Lex。千万别提起这件事。”Clark已经面色如纸了。

“该死的为什么不可以？”

“Lex会弄死他的。他反复说如果让他知道了是谁告诉了Nixon——”

“Clark。冷静。”Chloe伸手越过桌子扶住Clark的手臂。“你是说那些陨石会让你不适？”

“是的。”Clark深吸口气又吐出来。“足够的量就能杀死我。”

Pete大声道。“上帝呀，Clark！”他们童年时代每次在野外玩的时候Clark都会突然生病不适。“你应该早点跟我们说清楚！每次我拉你进成堆的——”

“那不是你的错。”

“该死的！你真令人难以置信。”

“看起来Whitney一直都在近距离监视你。”Chloe看着他挑眉道。“最近一段时间你没围着Lana打转，对吧？”

“什么？没。没有。我真不敢相信。我真不敢相信这么多人都知道点什么了。”Clark的呼吸依旧变得太快了。

“Clark，镇定。”Pete皱着眉。上帝，Clark害怕着每个人。“Whitney大概依旧都忘了吧。Nixon还在跟踪你吗？”

Clark哈哈大笑，但听上去有点不正常。“他再也跟踪不了任何人了。”

Pete感觉到身边的Chloe僵住身体。“你这话什么意思？”

“他让我抱着一块陨石直到我昏过去。然后他朝Lex开枪。”Clark看着Pete的眼睛。“当时Eli也在场。”

“我的天呀。”Pete轻声道，终于明白了。“我的天呀，Clark。”

“他杀了他？”Chloe的嗓音变得有点走调。

“Clark，那人到底是谁？”

Clark想微笑，但没成功。“他是我的保镖。”

“啊嗯。”Pete抄起Chloe的热巧克力喝了口。“如果Nixon已经死了，你还要保镖做什么？”

“那个克隆人知道我的身份。”Clark一手扒过头发。“他想让我帮他拜托掉Mr. Luthor和Lex。他有点疯癫”

“天呀，”Pete酸酸道。“你是怎么区分出他们俩的？”

“我从来没认错过。”Clark连忙道。“炒掉Chloe爸爸，想没收他们房产的人并不是Lex。”

“这些事都是什么时候发现的？”Chloe质问道。

“十二月初。”

“所以过去五个月里Lex的所作所为——”

“没收房产。非法倾倒。都是Karloff干的。全部都是。”

Chloe挑起眉。“Karloff？”

Clark笑着耸耸肩。“我们总得叫他点什么。”

Pete听见前门打开又合上，转头正好看见Lex和Eli穿过客厅。Chloe倒抽了口气，踉跄地从椅子里站起身，抓住桌子做支撑。“Clark？”

“没事的。”Clark握住她的手。“呼吸，Chloe。”

“我们为和平而来。”Lex温和道，朝Clark点点头，大步走进厨房。他正裹着Eli所穿的大衣。“请注意，各位。”他直接走向咖啡机。“Eli有话要说。”

Eli在房间前部停下脚步，看着Pete和Chloe，直到Pete觉得那双暗色双眼要在他脑壳上烧出个洞了。他连忙看了眼Lex，对方笔直地回视着那眼神，然后又转向他们。“我并不奢望宽恕。”Eli粗声道。“我什么都不奢望。但我发誓永远不再伤害你们。”

Pete还没来得及想起回答，Eli即已经转身消失了。Pete几乎没有听见他上楼的声音。

Lex挑起一道眉。“今晚看来我们要有个在这里过夜的客人了。”

Pete发现自己一直屏息着，立刻呼吸。“那家伙真变态，A.J.。他是个连环杀手什么的吧。”

“我认识了他一辈子。”Lex穿过厨房坐在Clark身边，抿了口他的黑咖啡。“比起过去几个月的我，他算是个心智健全多了。”

“天，这可真令人安慰。”Chloe跌回椅子里，怒视着。

“你们谈到多深入了？”Lex问Clark。

“他们知道了个大概。”Clark重重叹口气。

Lex看着Pete和Chloe，表情高深莫测。“我希望你们理解我们已经将自己的命运交到了你们手中。只有不超过五个人知道我在哪里。我父亲和Karloff正徒劳地苦于我人在欧洲的假象。”

上帝，他是个傲慢的混蛋富二代。Clark弄了个疯子克隆人追着他，而这一切都是因为这个全能的Luthor。Pete在椅子里坐直身。“哦，是呀，我们理解。”

“Pete。”Chloe低声道。“别。”

“说的就好像Clark还不够焦头烂额似的。你还得连累他穿越进漫画书。”

“他才没拖累我穿越去任何地方，”Clark怒道。“从一开始就是我们俩一起分担的。”（译者：CK……你要不要这么激动的为你老公说话啊……Orz。）

“我从来也不想让Clark卷进这件事里。”Pete有点不确定地看着他。这个混蛋身上有点什么东西不一样了。也许是他的嗓音。或是他看向Clark时脸上的表情。“但是因为某些我一直不理解的理由，他和他的家人坚持要救我的命，然后‘好心没好报’。”

Clark翻了下眼睛。“眼不见，心不烦，天才。”

“你父母也知道这些事？！”Chloe倒抽了口气。“这就是你爸爸朝Lionel Luthor开了一枪的原因？”

“是朝他的脚下开了一枪。”Clark连忙更正道，看了眼Lex。

Lex叹息道。“我总是错过精彩情节。”

Clark微微笑道。“Karloff不受控制了，所以Mr. Luthor被吓跑了。”

“我父亲很快就会从这种小小挫折中恢复起来。”Lex凉凉道。“得用有不止一具吊在房椽木上的死尸才能让他惊慌失措更久。”

“吊在……椽木上？”Chloe的表情有点绿。

“我必须得说Karloff有点品位。”Lex又喝了口咖啡，敏锐的蓝眼研究着他们的脸。

Pete眯起眼。“这个东西正在杀人？”

“我们知道的有三个。也许还有更多。”

“上帝。为什么啊？”

Lex耸耸肩。“他们惹恼了他。或是他们碍了他的事。”

Pete瞪着他。这个混蛋看起来一点都不在乎。“对此你又做了什么？”

Lex眯起眼。“除了保护Clark和我自己不加入亲爱的死亡名单？什么都没做。”

“并不是什么都没做。”Clark的脸爆红。“Lex一直在努力搁倒LuthorCorp。为了阻止他们再伤害别的人。”

“如果有三个人死了，那他做得就不够努力。”

“Pete，看在上帝的份上。”Chloe吼道。“快别说了。”

Clark愤怒倾身。“如果Karloff和Mr. Luthor如五个月前一样富有，会有更多更多的人死去。”

Pete轻蔑地哼了声，眼睛瞪着Lex。“所以你偷了他们的钱。你打算用它们做什么？”他打量了下四周。“投资一处真正的房产？”

“才不是偷！Lex只是拿回他自己的东西。”

“Clark，”Lex哑声打断道。“我拿的已经大大超出了我应得的范围。而且，这些除了我自己对别人并没任何帮助。”

Clark表情惊骇。“这才不是真话。这才不——”

“所以你打算坐视那个东西到处倾倒有毒肥料，到处驱逐住户，杀人越货。打算坐等着它来杀Clark。”

Chloe叹息着，头埋进手里。“Clark。让他闭嘴，否则就给我一枪吧。”

Pete并不想闭嘴，但从Clark脸上的表情判断，他不打算继续了。“你说这个克隆人杀了那些人是因为他们碍了他的事。”

“说的对。”Lex冷酷着嗓音。

“就像Karloff碍了你的事一样？”

“完全正确。”

“那你为什么没派‘卢戈西’去结果了他？”

Lex微笑道，就好像在讨论天气，上帝啊。“这也是我常常思索的问题。”

“Lex。”Clark低声道。“别说了。”

“他是个杀人犯。”Pete拼命忍住不要喊叫。“他知道Clark的事。他甚至不是人类。”

Clark苍白着脸，垂下视线。

“Pete，你知道你在说什么吗？”Chloe表情恐怖地看着他。“赶快从义务警员之旅里回来吧。”

“请定义‘人类’二字。”Lex说话的声音让Pete的背脊一阵发凉。

“你这话什么意思，定义这个词？人类！就像你我这样！”

“Clark和我就跟你们不一样。我们的基因编码很明显不同于标准编码。你在是说我们不是人类吗？”

Pete看向Clark，对方惨白着脸看着桌面。操。“我不是那个意思。”

“冷血杀人犯也是有某些内在吸引力的。”Lex继续自言自语道。“我父亲当然不会犹豫去‘纵情一番’的——事实上，如果他没事先多次安排好Karloff的遗嘱再发出威胁我才会大为惊讶。”Lex直视着Pete，Pete突然觉得自己想爬到桌子底下去。操！这个家伙跟‘卢戈西’一样精神病。

“Lex。”Clark的声音几不可闻。“别这样。你不是Karloff，你也不是你父亲。直接告诉我们到底发生了什么事就好。”

Lex的眼神开始闪烁，他闭起眼。“Eli带来了我父亲的一个口信。他威胁要帮Karloff曝光你。”

“哦。”Clark轻声道。

“他想要见我。他说他会帮我进顶楼公寓毁掉Karloff手里的证据。”

Clark抽了口气。“他在撒谎，Lex。你知道他是在撒谎。”

“他可能是我进入那里的唯一途径。”

“不。Lex——”

“让我看，我们有两个选择。”

“是吗？”Chloe声音明显很胆小，Pete皱起脸。她跟自己一样被这个家伙吓着了。

Lex睁开眼，靠进椅子里，Pete能看见那张面具下的紧绷。“一，我们做下一班飞机去欧洲。”

“我们？”Clark轻声道。

“是我们。”Lex对他露出的表情让Pete瞪大双眼。“或是二，我去跟我父亲聊聊。”

Clark沉默了片刻。“我们得去跟妈妈爸爸说说。”

“嗯哼。”Pete的视线突然固定在Lex的右臂和Clark的左臂上。他们俩的手都放在桌下。“在你这么做之前，我能先问个问题吗？”

“当然。”Clark疲惫道。

“你们俩到底在裤衩里干什么呢？”（多嘴：大家还记得吧？他们俩都只穿着内衣……）

Clark的脸变得跟Mrs. Ross煮的甜菜根一样红，而Lex只是挑挑眉。“你对裤衩有什么哲学上的反对吗，Pete？”

“Pete，”Chloe叹息道。“闭嘴。”

“我是对你有哲学上的反对。”Pete倾身。“所以，如果你正握着Clark的手，那咱们就得好好‘聊聊’了。”

Chloe的眼睛瞪大，她转头看向Clark和Lex。

Lex看看Clark，对方听天由命地看看他，然后便将自己的手挪上桌。Lex的手正紧握着他的手。

Pete扑过去抓住Lex的衣领，把他用力抵在最近的墙壁上。“你这个变态的混蛋！”Lex，神情自若，一脸逗趣地看着他。

“放开他！”

Pete几乎听不出Clark声音了，所以他也没理会。“我他妈的非得打断你的腿，你这个混蛋。”

“我可不这么认为。”Lex温和道。

“立刻放开他！”

Pete惊喘一声，他突然发现自己被人抓住衣领，提离地面一尺高。Lex双手抱胸，微微笑道。“干得漂亮。”

Clark非常非常非常轻柔地把Pete放在离Lex几步外的地方，然后到挡在他们之间。“你到底怎么回事？”

“你是同性恋？”Chloe的声音听起来有点晕眩。

“更多的肮脏小秘密。”Pete吼道。

Clark红了脸。“这件事没什么肮脏的地方。”

“别说任何让你明天恨自己的话，Pete。”Lex冷静道。

“子弹从我身上弹开没吓着你们，这件事却吓着你们了？”Clark苦恼地皱起脸。

Pete踉跄一步，喘着粗气。“上帝，Clark，他对你做了什么啊？”

“也没做什么。他只是让我的人生更具意义了。”Clark沉静道。

“Pete。停止。”Chloe站起身，走到他们之间。“什么都别说了。”

“我要出去。”Pete转身走向大门，悄然无声地步入黑夜，极力忍住不要奔跑。他听见Chloe在身后叫他，没有理会。该死的Lex Luthor。Clark正在跟该死的Lex Luthor睡觉。在自己曾经想象发生在他们之间的所有古怪之中，自己从没想到过这个。这是根本他妈的就不可想象。无法置信。根本不可能。

“Pete。”

操他妈的。Pete转身看见Lex大步跨过草坪，Eli的大衣挂在他身上，光着脚，看起来就像一个彻头彻尾的怪胎失败者。Pete真心希望自己有根棒球棒。或者哪怕是根高尔夫球杆。任何能痛打那颗光头的东西。“你是想自寻死路吗？”

Lex停在他几步远的地方，严肃地看着他。“有时候想。”Pete还没来得及回答，他又接着说道。“别这样对他，Pete。他需要你。”

“他该死的当然需要！自从你出现在Smallville，他就只在乎你。Lex这，Lex那，Lex他妈的很伟大。我他妈的真的已经听烦了你的事了，我都想吐了。”

Lex微微笑道。“我能想象。”

“他再也没时间搭理我和Chloe了。你总是跟你在一起。然后到了十一月，他就像丢隔周的垃圾一样扔下了我们。”

“Pete——”

“他是我最好的朋友。早在幼儿园之前就是。然后你出现了，带着你的车，你的钱，还有你该死的阿曼尼西装接管了一切。”

“我从没买过Clark。”Lex尖锐道。“Clark也不会被金钱收买。如果你真是他的好朋友就应该知道这一点。”

问题就是他知道。“可你又对他干了什么？”Lex挑起一道眉，Pete觉得自己的脸开始发烫。“我知道我指的是什么！”

“如果你是在暗示我是以某种方式强迫Clark建立我们的……友谊——”

Pete紧握双拳。“根本就没有什么该死的‘友谊’！你……你忽悠了他。”

Lex微微瞪大双眼。“对不起，你说什么？”

“你给他洗了脑。你哄骗了他。你把他弄得神志不清了。”

“那我到底是怎么做到这一点的？”

“听着。我从Clark还是个婴儿的时候就认识他了。他从没表现出任何变同性恋的迹象，Ok？”

Lex上下打量了Pete一番。“他也许只是太挑剔了。”他傲慢地说道。（译者：Orz……这话太狠了……活该Pete要打你啊！！！是个人都得骂街，你连Pete的醋都吃啊！！！）

Pete扑向他，对着那种傲慢自大的脸就是一记狠拳，但他还没意识到发生了什么，就发现自己仰躺在地，瞪大眼睛看着Lex。

Lex垂头皱眉看着他。“今晚我已经看够动作片了，谢谢。”

“你是怎么做的？”Pete结巴道。

“我忽悠了你。”Lex咬牙道。

“你是个混蛋。你爸是混蛋。你们全家都混蛋，一直以来你所做的只是摧毁Smallville和镇上的每个人。”

Lex开始大笑，但却是苦笑。“我得说这是个准确的评价。”

“你不配有Clark这样的朋友。”

Lex突然变得哀伤。“这也是个准确的评价。”他轻声道。“但如果你就因为觉得他是同性恋就不再理他，那你也不配（有他这样的朋友）。”

Pete跳起来，差点没忍住再给这混蛋一拳。“因为他是同性恋？我才他妈的不在乎他是同性恋还是双性恋，还是变成色鬼，你这个干死的混蛋。我是不想他靠近你！”

Lex点点头，面无表情。“可以理解。但别离开他，Pete。Clark不是个Luthor。他会爱。他的朋友家人都是他人格的一部分。你是他人格的一部分。如果他失去了你，他的一部分也就死了，而我绝不会坐视不理袖手旁观。你明白了吗？”

操他的。好吧，Clark的确如此。超级大软蛋。“所以我就应该接受他正跟一个想让我认识的所有人都露宿街头的人睡觉的事实？”

Lex居然还敢有胆一脸愤怒。“那才不是我想要的。你觉得到底是谁要挟了Karloff重新雇佣Gabe Sullivan？就业仙女吗？”

Pete瞪着他，表情震惊。“是你？你就是……那个很熟识Luthor的人？”

“可算明白了。”Lex尖酸地说道。“你怎么能认为整整五个月，Clark会跟某个容忍所作所为的人有亲密关系？他可不是那种人。我觉得你一点都不了解Clark。”

Pete发现自己的嘴张得老大。“我不了解Clark？！”

“不是我改变了他，Pete。是他改变了我。”

“我没看出你有什么不同来。”

“如果你真的了解Clark，你就应该信任他。我就信任他。以我的生命。”

“我当然信任他。我不信任的是你。也许我只要过去Kent家拜访一下，让Mr. Kent知道你正在对他儿子乱来。”

令他惊讶的是，Lex开始大笑。“你做吧做吧。但我恐怕这成不了新闻了，不过还是请带我向Jonathan问好。”

Pete目瞪口呆。不，不要，不要啊。这不可能。“他不可能知道的。他会杀了你的。”

“你也不太了解Jonathan，对吧？”Lex轻声问道。

“我认识了他一辈子！”Pete吼道。

“也许我也把他忽悠了。”

“我恨死你了，你这个混蛋！”

“我会接受这种不寻常的评价的，不论你是不是措辞精致。你也恨Clark吗？”

Pete瞪着他，喘着粗气，渴望用双手掐着Lex的鸡脖子。说的就像他能恨上Clark一样。说的就像有谁会恨Clark一样。“Clark，”他咬牙道。“是我的朋友。”

“也是我的朋友。我们需要达成共识，Pete。”

Pete低声诅咒。“为什么？”

“因为如果我们不，Clark会很痛苦。相信我，他已经经受得够多了，不需要我们再把情况搞得更糟了。”

Pete望着房子。“我是不会对他撒谎的。我不会告诉他我很高兴这样，或是说你的确是个好人。”

Lex挑起眉。“哦，那倒完全没必要。他已经知道我是个多好的人了。”

“你是坨屎。”

“这话也没错，但是有点不合时宜。现在最重要的是Clark。”

Pete犹豫地看着他。那个不同又出现了。最重要的是Clark，操。“所以我们该怎么办？”

“我认为克制着不要杀了彼此会是个好开始的。”

Pete喷了口气。该死，这都是为了Clark。“好吧。我保证不踢你该死的屁股。”

“感谢上帝。我晚上终于能睡觉了。”Lex站到一边，用手比比房子。“你先请。”

Pete犹豫了下。也许还不太晚。也许在这个混蛋彻底毁了Clark的生活之前，自己还能让Clark明白过来点。有一件事Lex说对了。Clark需要自己。Clark需要Pete保护他远离这个嗜血的混蛋。“好吧。那就别挡我的路。”

“请千万别伤害我。”

臭屁的混蛋。咬着牙，Pete大步走向房子。

 

 

 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

 

 

 

“他们俩不会要杀死对方的，对吧？”

Chloe的嗓音在发抖，Clark伸手揽住她，视线从未离开草坪上对吼的两个人影。“我不会让他们伤了彼此的。”他突然屏住呼吸，因为Pete朝Lex一拳打过去，但Lex抓住他的手臂，脚下一个厉害的扫堂腿让Pete立刻仰躺在地。Lex马上退后一步，而几秒钟后Pete就站了起来，看来并未受伤。对吼继续中。

“白痴。”Chloe嘟哝道。

“对不起，Chloe。”Clark轻声道。

“为了什么？”

“所有的事。你们俩本不应该招惹上这些麻烦。”

“的确没人邀请我们。”Chloe干巴巴地说道。

Clark笑道。“对。但见到你们我很高兴。我真的很想念你们。”

“真的？”

“是呀。我很高兴你们知道了真相。”Clark感觉到Chloe在摸他的脸，他惊讶地转向她。她眼里含着泪。“Chloe。”

“你爱他吗？”她颤抖着问道。

“是的。”Clark低语道。哦，上帝。Chloe。

“他爱你吗？”

“是呀。他很爱。”

“那就好。”一滴泪滑下来，她转向窗户——立刻侧头抹去那滴泪。“那就好。”

Clark大力吞咽了下。“你还好吗？”

“我看起来像很好吗，Clark？”Chloe吼道。

Clark也立刻转向窗户。“呃……不好。很不好。”

“男人，”Chloe咬牙道：“都很蠢。”

“如果你这样说话。”Clark顺从道。

“我是。我就是这样说。你很蠢，Pete很蠢，Lex更蠢。你们都很蠢！”

“好吧。”

“我都不知道你们是怎么保持呼吸的，你们这么蠢。”

“也许是（因为）我们太蠢了所以不知道该怎么停下。”

“闭嘴。看看那俩货！我都不知道哪个看起来更可笑。”

“应该是Lex。”Clark温和道。“他看起来就像是个遛鸟侠。”（译者：请大家不要忘记我们的莱莱大衣下面就穿着一条裤衩。）

“你确定他不是吗？”

“Chloe。”

“抱歉。”Chloe颤抖着喘口气。“这要花些时间才能习惯。”

“我明白。我和Lex也花了很长时间才适应。”

Chloe惊讶地看了他一眼。“你知道，Pete说的没错。你真他妈的古怪，Clark。”

“是呀。”Clark顺从道。“我知道。”看见Pete开始走向房子，他松了口气。“他回来了。”他看见Lex跟在他身后，给了Pete体面的位置。

“他看上去气得要死。”Chloe叹息道。“这将成为很大的乐趣，我都忍不住了。”

前门碰到关上，Pete大步穿过前厅走进客厅，紧握着双手，紧绷着下巴。Clark转头面向他，屏息。“Pete，冷静。”

Pete停下脚步，摊开双手。“Clark。我很冷静。”

Clark眨眨眼。“你很冷静？”

门又碰地一声，Lex出现了。他靠在门口，双手抱胸。Pete转头狠狠刮了他一眼。

“但咱们也别藏着掖着的。我的意思是，有话明说。”Pete请咳了下。“Clark，你在选男友方面的品味严重有问题。Okay？这家伙是个十一码的混蛋，而且他会把你的人生搅合得乱七八糟。”

Clark张嘴想回答，却被Lex打断。

“好样的。你告诉他了。”Lex如清风般穿过客厅，又停下，摸了把Clark的脸蛋，随后消失进厨房。“Chloe，你要来点咖啡吗？”（译者：挑衅！这动作绝对是挑衅！！！）

“不，谢谢。”Chloe叹息道。

Lex出现在门口。“Chloe。我煮的咖啡非常棒。”他朝厨房的方向歪歪头，挑起眉。

“哦。”Chloe连忙穿过房间。“天，咖啡听起来不错。”她消失进厨房，Lex也跟着她进去，给了Clark个奇怪的小微笑。

Clark也回以微笑，重重吞咽了下。

“Clark。”

Clark转向Pete，对方正瞪着他。“你能不能停两分钟别对那个混蛋抛媚眼儿，先跟我说话？”

“我才没抛媚眼儿。”Clark恼怒道。“而且他也不是混蛋。”

“他是个Luthor。”

“他是Lex。你不了解他，Pete。你从来不给他机会。”

“对，我从不给他机会在我背后捅刀子。你现在正在犯了个大错误。”

“这是我犯过最美好的错误。”Clark低声道。

Pete翻了下眼睛。“嗨？克隆杀手？杀人如麻的保镖？让你破产的Lionel Luthor？”

“这些都不是他的错。”

“Clark。”Pete走进。“你的人生被他妈的丢进了马桶里，伙计。醒醒，闻闻屎臭吧。”

Clark皱起脸。“天呀，谢了，Pete。这真是太有帮助了。真的。”

“你想最后落得个丧命的下场？或是沦落进Luthor的某些变态秀里？”

“Lex和我，”Clark缓慢而明确地说道。“一起面对这一切。我不会抛弃你，Pete，我也不会抛弃他。我爱他。”

Pete微微张大嘴巴。“哦，天呀。”

“而他也爱我。”

“你傻了。你彻底精神不正常了。”

“所以，我想知道的是，我们还是朋友吗？”Clark发现自己屏住了呼吸。

Pete瞪大双眼。“什么？如果我们不是朋友，我为什么要半夜三更站在这个破地方对你吼？你是个白痴，Clark。我像上帝发誓，你根本就是脑细胞为零的脑残。”

“就是问问。”Clark低声道，忍住拥抱他的冲动。Pete立刻错误理解了。

“我们是朋友吗。操。”

“对不起。”

“这就是你对我保秘的结果。你的人生彻底被毁。如果我一开始就知道出了什么事，你才不会陷进这团糟里。”

Clark开始微笑。“是‘冒生命危险’的那团糟，还是‘爱上个混蛋’那团糟？”

“都是。”Pete吼道。“有我看着你才不会出这样的事，Clark。你跟我做了十三年的朋友，你从没出过这样的事。”

“事实上——”

“然后A.J.出现了，接着几个月后你就要逃到国外去。但凡还有两个脑细胞在工作的人都知道这个家伙绝对会巫术。”

Clark张开嘴，再次愤怒了，但Pete抬起一只手。“Ok。我说完了。但从现在开始，Clark？不许再有秘密。你的人生经营技巧太糟了，你需要帮助。”

Clark感觉自己在坏笑，所以低头看着自己光着的脚丫。“是呀。谢谢，Pete。”

“你已经把一切都告诉我们了吗？”

“其实没有。”

“好吧，我们会说的。所有的事。但，首先，我想请你帮个忙。”

Clark又抬起头。“任何事。”他轻声道。

Pete叹息道。“穿上条该死的裤子，行吗？”

“哦。”Clark低头看看自己，红了脸。“当然。”

“二货。”Pete一手放到Clark的肩膀上，笑了。“一切都会好的，Clark。现在有我们支持你了。”

Clark闭起眼。“我很想你们，Pete。”他的嗓音在发抖。

“真的？”Pete咳嗽了下。“好吧，至少你还有点脑细胞。也许还有希望。”

Clark感觉到自己一直背负重量里有部分负担卸掉了。他开始大笑。

 

——————————————————

——————————————————

 

 

 

 

Jonathan被耳中的一个恼人的高音模模糊糊地吵醒，然后徒劳地挥手去拍想安静下来。

“Jonathan，”Martha在他耳边咕哝着，依偎着他。“接电话。”

电话。Jonathan叹息着睁开眼。如果你管这么漆黑的早晨叫什么的话，它该死的叫才凌晨3点13分。谁会在这个时间打来电话？如果又是一个来自‘肮脏的哈里’郁闷消极报告，他可以发火了。

“Jonathan。电话~~~”Martha轻轻推了下他的肋骨。

Jonathan叹了口气，在黑暗里摸索到电话。“喂？”

“抱歉在这个时间给你打电话，Jonathan。”

Jonathan眨眨眼，试图清醒头脑。“Ethan？”

“是我。我觉得最好还是告诉你，Luthor家发生了点事。”

有那么一刻，Jonathan离奇地以为他说的是Lex的那栋农舍。“Luthor家啊。”

“大约半小时前，应急中心接到了一通Lionel Luthor打的报警电话，但中途他就挂断了。等我们赶到那里时，我们发现前门被暴力破坏，打斗的痕迹从门厅一直延续到——随便他叫一层那个屋子什么名字。但他却没个人影。”

“我的心，”Jonathan居心不良地道：“都碎啦~~~~”

Millar哼道。“听着，我知道咱们这里还是有爱心的，但我想既然他曾经跑去你家，他也许会再去。没有迹象表明他有受伤，他所有的车都在车库里。他也许会想要步行。”

想到Lionel Luthor徒步试图穿过漆黑的树林、烂泥地的田野，在泥污的猪圈里发疯地寻找个可怜的藏身处，Jonathan轻轻地咂咂舌。Martha表情恼火地戳戳他的肋骨。“你让我的夜晚变美妙啦，Ethan。”

Millar叹息道。“Jonathan。说正经的，如果他出现在——”

“我给你打电话。但他也可能正朝商业区去。如果他知道改朝哪个方向走的话。”

“我跟你打赌他不知道。”Miller的嗓音里搀和进了点不专业的笑意，然后他轻咳了下。“我反正就是告诉你一声。”

“谢啦，Ethan。如果他能到这里，没有被牛踩死或是掉进某个坑里，我会让你知道的。”Ethan咯咯笑着，Jonathan挂断电话。

Martha支起身，皱着眉。“Jonathan，别笑啦！”

“哈，请让我幸灾乐祸一把吧。”

“他好歹是个人，即使他不配不上个‘人’字。”

“你确定？”

“是的。还有，你也是。现在下楼去，把外面的灯开开。”

Jonathan皱起脸。“最好让他一跟头栽进黑湖小子的某个有毒废料坑里摔死。”

“Jonathan Kent——”

“知道啦，知道啦。”Jonathan嘟囔着，不情愿的从温暖的床上爬起来。“一个男人总可以做做梦的，不是吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

============================

 

 

 

 

“是的，我说你要去保护那女孩。她和Ross家的男孩不再是威胁了。要有人看着她，不能有任何抵抗的她的行为。你听明白了吗？”Eli吸口气冷静自己。Max一定认为自己是个疯子。

（好的，好的，我明白了。有新情况了，嗯？）

新情况。过去Eli是不会用这个词的。“是的。稍后我会向你提供详细细节。”

（明白。）

Eli切断电话，瞪着天花板。床挺舒适的。房间也很温暖。但他知道自己今晚不会睡觉了。那两张惊恐的脸不会允许。Alexander控诉他，谋害无辜的嗓音不会允许。出于恐惧做出的决定的确不明智。Alexander和那只蟋蟀险险救了他。MarthaKent比她自知的还要聪明。

讽刺的是他自己对救赎的寻求却让他犯下了那样的罪。Eli都能听见Lionel Luthor在嘲笑了。是的，Lionel Luthor会因那样的胜利而得意不已的。他会因为那样击败了Alexander而得意非凡的。平生第一次，Eli理解了那只蟋蟀和他的那些底线。

那些底线现在也属于Alexander了。/找个新的方式保护我。/他这样说。就好像自己过去几个月里没有寻找过一样，就好像自己找到的不是只有失败一样。做掉Lionel Luthor和他的那个生物是他找到的唯一办法。这两个人都有罪。为什么自己会让局面升级到了这种地步？是否是Alexander那些原则——虽然它们也许很值得赞扬——获得了自由排除Eli职责的控制权？

Eli慢慢听见了有人上楼的声音，皱起眉。这脚步声太重，不Alexander的。叹口气，Eli坐起身，脚放到地上，坐在床边等着，脚步声到他的门前停住了。有人轻轻敲了敲门。“进来吧，Clark。”

Clark打开门，溜进来，睁着大大的绿眼睛看着他。“你是怎么做到的？”

“我一直在听。”

Clark古怪地看了他一眼。“你会教我听吗？”

Eli叹息。他本来等着的是指责控诉，却只得到了友好。今晚的黑色耻辱永远也不会结束了。“蟋蟀，你来这里干什么？”

“我想跟你说说话。”

“为什么？今晚我成了谋杀孩子的谋杀犯。谋杀你朋友的谋杀犯。”

Clark皱起脸。“他们又没死，Eli。”

“只是因为你行动如风并且坚不可摧。只是因为Alexander让我恢复了理智。”

“你只是情绪失控了。Mr Luthor威胁到了我们，所以你失控了。如果你多给自己五分钟——”

“可我没有。”Eli低喃道。数到十，她说过。数到十。

Clark沉默了片刻。“Lex长得很像他外祖父，对吗？”

这小子就是个男巫。他洞察人心就像别人看报纸。“他就是Joseph的转世。”

Clark点点头。“有时候一定很艰难吧。”

Eli眯起眼。“别试图为我找借口——”

“我也曾经差点杀过人。”

如果这个男孩声称曾经吞下过月亮，Eli也不会惊讶的。

“他陷害了我爸爸。他勒索我。他试图让我去伤人。我想杀了他，Eli。我几乎成功了。”

“但你没有。”

“那种接近，”Clark低语道。“现在我依旧能看见他的脸。”

Eli垂下视线看着地板，无法直视那双闪亮的眼睛。很不可思议这个男孩能理解。真不可想象。“我的判断出来错误蟋蟀。再一次，我失去了Alexander的信赖。”

Clark叹口气。“你们这些人到底怎么回事？Lex爱你，Eli。他信任你。你是他的家人。”

这话听起来好听。“我已经没法再去数我让他失望了多少次。”

“你犯了错误。Pamela也犯过错误。Lex的妈妈也犯过错。恢复自制吧，Eli。发生在Lex身上的一切并不是你的错，他也知道。我们都知道是谁该责任。”

Eli猛抬起头。“如果不是我对Lillian发誓——”

“Eli。”

“/他/有罪。”

“你知道你不能那样做。”

“你知道他摧毁了多少生灵吗，这只怪物？”

“不知道。我只是不想有人毁了Lex。你自己也说过，Eli。弑亲的血污洗不掉。”

Eli低声诅咒着。这只蟋蟀的记性……让人心烦。“你比你知道的更具威胁性。他从陨石里萃取出了一种提纯矿石。他把那东西用在了他那些邪恶的实验里。他用那东西制造生物。只有上帝才知道他有多少这种毒物可以随意支配。而那只生物想要那东西。”

Clark吞咽了一下。“你跟Lex说过吗？”

“还没有。”

“他得知道。”

“蟋蟀。现在Lionel Luthor知道了你的弱点。他拥有可以摧毁你的武器。他才不会允许那个生物抢走这样一项战利品。”

“你说的是提纯矿还是我？”

“都是。”

“好吧。”Clark脸白得像纸。“我明白了。”

“他这个主动提供帮助的诡计是个契机，不仅感化了Alexander，又可以植入一个诱你入瓮的计划。”

“你觉得Mr Luthor并不只是想见Lex？”

Eli控制不住哈哈大笑。这只蟋蟀对人性的荒谬信赖即令人费解又好笑。“‘无情无爱之人才不会成为命运的囚徒。’这是他对我说的。这就是他信仰的。”

“我觉得Mr Luthor并不知道他信仰什么。”

Eli皱起眉。“也许吧。但他是个疯子，蟋蟀。他的行为一直不正常。这让他的行为变得很难预见。这让他变得很危险。”

Clark严肃地看着他。“Eli。如果Mr Luthor和Karloff并不是真的要自相残杀呢？”

Eli挑起眉。这小子有前途。“那我们就失去了一个我们本来就不多的优势。”

Clark深深叹口气。“我不想Lex靠近他父亲。”

“我们都同意。”

“但他还是会去见他。”

“他当然会去。他可是个狂人。”

“我们能做些什么？”

“如果会面无法避免，那么一定能被控制。”

“控制。”Clark重复道。“好的。”他研究了Eli片刻。“下楼来。有个东西你得看看。”

Eli叹息道。“如果是另一场乡粗野的领地权展示，我从自己的窗口看得够多了。”

Clark居然坏笑道。“不，不是那种。我觉得大约已经休战了。差不多休战了。”

“你真让我惊讶。”

“这事很重要。Eli。”

就好像自己今晚能拒绝得了Clark一样。吞下抱怨，Eli踩上鞋子，绑上鞋带。

“还有，别生Lex的气。”

Eli无言望天，跟着Clark走过走廊，走下楼梯。那个狂人又干了什么？“我就是一只小羊羔。”

“呃。也别生我的气。”

“我就是一只毛绒绒的小羊羔。”

“还有，别吓着Pete和Chloe。”

Eli瑟缩了下。“知道了。”

Clark回头看了他一眼，露出小小的笑容。“那一切就都Ok了。”

Eli窘迫地哼了声。这个小子认为有必要安慰自己很可笑，又诱人。他想着，Clark是不是也曾以这样的方式对谜一样难懂的Alexander提供安慰，而Alexander又抗拒了多久才沦陷。他怀疑能有多久。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

从床上滑下来，Martha停在打开的卧室门口，一边听着一边穿上睡袍。又来了。外面有人。Martha轻轻走下楼梯，犹豫了一下，然后快速走到客厅里。谷仓的方向传来一声金属的叮当声，她皱起脸。那人就不能悄悄地擅闯民宅吗？她大步穿过厨房，抓起自己的扫把，在改变主意前闯出后门。

“我真不敢相信自己这样做了。”Martha嘟囔着用脚步丈量过主屋与谷仓间的距离。“Jonathan会狂怒。Eli会狂怒。我会忙得要死。”她狠狠推开谷仓大门，打开灯。她没费任何事就找到了她的目标。

Lionel Luthor正蜷缩在谷仓里的一个角落里，昂贵的西装上全是泥污，肮脏的脸跟纸一样白。他看着她，慢慢站起身，半倚着墙壁。“Mrs Kent。请允许我解释——”

“Ethan Millar打过电话了。”Martha打断道，克制着抓花他脸的冲动。“我猜昨晚有人去拜访你了。”

Lionel眨眨眼。“我……是的。”

“进来吧。”

“对不起，您说什么？”

Martha盯着他。“你想呆在这里？”

“不。”

“那就进来，在我改变主意之前。”Martha转身走向主屋。她能听见Lionel跟在她身后，往手上哈着气。

“这里好冷啊。”

Martha拉开后门，站到一边让他进去。“十一月更冷。我想Lex可以跟你说说，如果他让你靠近一百英里以内的话。”她跟着他走进来，任纱门碰地一声在她身后关上。

“Mrs Kent——”

“坐下。我去煮些咖啡。”Martha把扫把放在伸手就能够到的地方，倒了些咖啡到咖啡机里。她很感谢能有点别的东西看着。她听见Lionel叹了口气坐到桌边。

“你一定要相信我，我从来没打算要伤害我的儿子。或是你们的儿子。”

“我应该吗？Mr Cohen跟我说昨夜你威胁着要把Clark交给——”

“我是没办法了！每次你们都把我堵回去。你也是个当父母的人，你应该理解的。我已经好几个月没跟我儿子说上一句话了。而且，如果Eli有告诉你那么多事的话，那他已经应该告诉了你我愿意帮助你们。”

“请原谅，如果我指出你的威胁让人怀疑你的诚意。”

“如果你处在我的位置上——”

Martha转向他，双手渴望自己的扫把。“Mr Luthor，我永远也不会处在你的位置上。你劫持、抛弃，并折磨你自己的亲生儿子。不管怎样，这都是个我没法想象的位置。”

Lionel闭上眼。“事情本不应该是这样的。”他咬牙道。“当时我只是想救Lucas的命。我犯了个可怕的错误，我现在已经知道了。”

“你明白了只是因为你那个‘错误’开始碍你的事。”Martha吸口气冷静自己。“昨晚那个克隆人去了你家？”

Lionel大笑一声。“当然不是。他才不敢公开跟我对峙。”

“那是谁？”

“他并没自我介绍。他套着一条丝袜当面具。”

“他们会取指纹的。”吓了一跳，Martha转身看见Pamela靠在厨房的门框上。她脸色灰白色。“所以，如果没指纹，那就太微妙了。”

“你怎么还没死？”Lionel吼道。

“Mr Luthor，”Martha说，想隐藏住自己的震惊：“只要你在我家里，你就至少要假装个文明人。”

Lionel摊摊手表示默许，躬身。“我道歉。是我失礼了。我相信您会宽宏大量的，Jenkins小姐？”

这人正在慢慢渗出伪善。Martha咽下挖苦的回答，扶住Pamela的手臂。“你不应该下床的。”她低声道，比起身后的男人，反而被Pamela样子吓到。“昨天你做的太多了。”

“只要他还能走路，我做得就远远不够多。”Pamela眯眼看着Lionel。“别信他说的话，Martha。他根本就不会说真话。”

“说到诚实，”Lionel慢条斯理道：“我想谈谈你对从我妻子那里骗取的LuthorCorp股票的安排。”

Martha帮Pamela坐进椅子里，怒道。“最后一次警告你，Mr Luthor。”

“没关系的，Martha。”Pamela倾身，双肘支着餐桌上。“我非常乐意讨论一下我的遗产。”

Martha叹口气，坐下，打起精神。“你确认搞的定？”

“哦，是的。”Pamela微笑着。“我一直期待着这一刻。”

Lionel的表情变戒备。“我相信Lex是你的继承人？”

“你说的没错。”

“我想我们都同意此刻把你的资产留给‘Lex Luthor’会是灾难性的行径。”

“是的。”Pamela亲切道。“我们同意，Lionel。”

Lionel微笑。“很好。我建议——”

“所以我将它们留给Clark作信托基金，他的父母作遗嘱执行人。”

Lionel一脸震惊。“对不起，你说什么？”

Pamela缓慢但确凿无疑地说道，就好像她在对智障说话。“由ClarkKent继承我的遗产。”

最后一点颜色也从Lionel脸上逝去。“你一定不是认真的。”

“哦，我完全是认真的，Lionel。Clark将持有我的财产，直到你的那个东西完蛋，Alexander夺回他的人生。”

Lionel瞪着她，大张着嘴。

Pamela毫不退缩地迎视着他的视线。“你不会真的以为我会在Alexander的继承权上信任你，对吗？即使Lillian也不会犯这样的错误。”

“我要对遗嘱提出异议。”Lionel粗声道。

“你没立场提出异议。你跟我没有亲属关系。”

“那些股票——”

“会大大有益于解决你的资金流动问题，但我不关心那事。”Pamela靠回椅子里，已经在微笑。“Alexander的操作束缚住你的派头吗，Lionel？”

Lionel的嘴抿成一条严酷的线。“从一开始你就无权处置那些股票。”

“Lillian可不这么想。我相信你应该明白，如果Clark或Alexander发生任何事——”

“你不能这样做。”Lionel咆哮道。

“——Kent家人将继承我的遗产。”

Lionel努力控制住自己。“我从没有过任何伤害他们俩的意图。”

“你的仁慈深深感动了我。难道不感人吗，Martha？”

Martha闭起眼。Pamela没说错。这样做会让Lionel在伤害男孩们的事上多想想的。“对。感人。”

“我的上帝圣母耶稣啊。”

Martha睁开眼正好看见Jonathan，怒红着脸直奔Lionel而去，立刻站起身扑过去。她堪堪拦住他，双手放在他胸前。“Jonathan，冷静。”

Jonathan越过Martha头顶瞪着Lionel。“那东西在我家里干什么？”

“早上好啊，Mr Kent。”Lionel靠在椅子里，脸上的微笑近乎恶意。

“我发现他在谷仓里。”Martha试图保持声音平稳。根据Jonathan脸上的表情判断，她并没成功。

“你把他丢在那里。”Jonathan吼道。“打电话给Ethan，告诉他我们需要一辆垃圾车。”

“Jonathan Kent，即使是条狗，你也不会把它丢在外面的。现在，坐下。”

“我不会让这个混蛋呆在我家里，坐在我的餐桌边——”

“我们的家，”Martha柔声道。“我们的餐桌。等他暖和了，能安排人来接他了，就离开。”Jonathan从Lionel坏笑的脸上撕开视线低头看着她，Martha能看出来他有多想把她推到一边，去掐LionelLuthor的脖子。“底线，Jonathan。”她低声道。

“好，”Jonathan粗声道。“我去给Ethan打电话。”他转身消失进客厅。Martha能听见上楼时他将怒气都发泄在了楼梯上。吞咽了下，她转向咖啡机，开始倒咖啡。

“我完全无法理解你丈夫的态度。”Lionel温和道。

“你想喝什么样的咖啡？”Martha拉开冰箱门，力道大到整个冰箱都晃动了。

“说话小心点，Lionel。”Pamela意味深长道。“这条膝盖还没报废呢。”

“是我保护了这些人。”Lionel的口气真的很恼怒。“是我让他们能够顺利收养他们的儿子。是我保守了他们的秘密。”

Martha在Lionel面前摔下一杯咖啡和一夸脱牛奶，然后转回到厨台边拿起自己的杯子和Pamela的。也许底线终究也不是个好主意。“你胁迫了我们。”她坐到Pamela身边，将Pamela的咖啡放到他面前。

Lionel轻蔑地大笑，一边往自己的咖啡里倒上牛奶。“我只是向你丈夫提供了一次生意安排。他可以任意婉拒的。”

“你毁了我们的朋友和邻居。”

Lionel放下牛奶，表情迷惑地拿起茶匙。“Mrs Kent，你坚称这一切裹加着私人恩怨。这只是桩生意。”

“这些都是人。”Martha反驳道。“你就是这么教你儿子的？只要按上生意的名义，任何卑鄙行径都是可以接受的？”

Lionel挑起一道眉，搅动着咖啡。“生意就是战争，MrsKent。为生存而战。我是在教我儿子生存之道。”

“别浪费口舌了，Martha。”Pamela喝了口咖啡。“他根本就理解不了你。”

“我很惊讶有你这样背景的人会觉得这个观点很难接受。”Lionel说道，完全无视Pamela。

Martha觉得自己紧绷起身体。“我的背景？”

“你的家教，你的教育。显然，你曾经本该注定出人头地的。”

Martha小心地将杯子放到桌子上。“我觉得我们该换个话题。”

“对于你来说一定非常困难吧？来自那样的一个杰出家庭，却要适应……这些。”Lionel表情痛苦地比比自己周围的一切。

“Mr Luthor，”Martha冷静道：“你试过咖啡淋头吗？”

“你建造了这一切，我却不知道。”

Lex有个古怪印象，Eli伤心了。他吐出一口气，打开灯，他们从储藏室地板上的活门走下台阶，到下面的通道里。“当时你要处理的事已经够多了。你的小队来装纱门时我重新布置这个。当时我觉得有个后备逃生路线会比较明智。”

Lex听见Pete嘟囔着Jonathan的猎枪之类的，然后无视了他。

“非常聪明。”Eli以一种抑制的口吻说道。“我也会这么安排的。”

该死的。Eli有了信任危机糟透了。Pete和Chloe出现在他们门前糟透了。今晚的一切都糟透了。“如果我没记错，那时你正专注于保证我活命。”

“什么都没改变。”Eli粗声道。

“天呀，Clark。这可真令人着迷。”

Clark叹口气。“Chloe。”

“看看这些混凝土结构。难道不迷人吗，Pete？”

“哦，是呀。”Pete的口吻明显很不友好。“我兴奋得都快死了。”

“听着，伙计们，说想知道一切的人可是你们。”Clark的口气已经到了极限。

“下面什么好看的？除非这里是A.J.藏他以前男友们的地方。”

Lex用拳头敲了下墙上的开关。“请看贝茜。”他简单道，转身靠在墙上，双手抱胸。莫名地，他被Pete大张着嘴瞪着黑暗中在壁橱里沉默无声物体的震惊表情满足了。

“贝茜？”Eli询问地看着Lex，表情并不担忧。

“别告诉我你没看出相似性来。”

“她会用刀子剥了你的皮，把你当菜煮了。”Eli说道，嘴巴可疑地扭曲起来。

Clark表情迷惑。“谁？”

“贝茜。”Lex微笑道。“我小时候，她据说是别墅里的厨师。但她从没煮过任何东西，也没说过一句话。她只是坐在厨房里，看着其他佣人。”Lex把头歪向一边。“你们的一员？”

“我们的一员。”Eli一手扶住Clark肩膀。“你是乘着这个到达的”他冷静道。

Clark点点头，双眼犹豫。“我爸爸把它藏在了防风地窖里很多年。等这一切开始时，我们觉得把它挪到这里来更安全。”

点点头，Eli越过Pete和Chloe走进凹室，在飞船边蹲跪下，双手抚过表面。“真美丽。你的族人不仅注重功能也注重形态。”

“对我的族人我一无所知。”Clark低语道。“我什么都不记得。”

“到达？”Chloe晕眩道。“到达？”

“是那场流星雨。”Pete茫然道。

“是的。”Clark轻声道。

“天呀。我的天呀。”

Chloe蹲跪在Eli身边，试探性地摸摸飞船。“这个……还能飞吗？”

“不。爸爸说它从没启动过。”

“上帝啊。”Pete重复道。

“有问题吗，Pete？”Lex消遣地盯着他。

“上帝。”

“看，有一片不见了。”Chloe摸摸飞船表面的长相缺口。

Clark点点头。“一直就没有的。”

“一片八角形金属。”Eli突然道，抬头望向Clark。

Lex看着Clark瞪大双眼。“Clark？怎么了？”

Clark顺从地转向他。“你父亲说Karloff在Baker田地里找到的那片金属是八角形的。”

Lex倒抽了口气。“我父亲肯定知道了。”

Eli哼道。“我还在想你什么时刻才会注意到呢。”

“上帝啊。”

Chloe恼怒地看了Pete一眼。“Pete，你能不能先停停‘上帝啊’的事，看看这个？”

“上帝啊，我最好的朋友是个从火星来的双性恋。”

“我们必须在那个生物把这片金属给任何有倾向有能力采取行动对付Clark的人之前找回这片金属。”Eli皱起眉，一手心不在焉地抚过飞船表面。“如果他还没这样做的话。”

“他也许不会给任何人看。”Clark以抑制的口吻说道。“Mr Luthor说他执迷于它。说他晚上会把它带进卧室里。”

Lex的胃在翻搅，Karloff抚摸Clark的记忆在他脑海里嘲笑着。“执迷。”他重复道。“是啊。”

“Lex。别。”Clark几不可闻。

Clark的种族一定会读心术。Lex拒绝相信自己的表情变得如此易读。“我不在乎他是否枕着那东西睡觉。”他说道，打起精神。“我们要把它拿回来。”

“上帝啊。”

“自从我最后一次去后，顶楼公寓的安保应该已经加强了。”Eli站起身，表情严酷。“通行码应该已经变了。”

“我确定我父亲会很高兴提供我们所需要的信息。”

“我来料理这事。”Eli马上说道。“我在安保系统里还有线人。不必跟你父亲有任何谈话。然后你涉足那个生物的老巢也不会有问题了。”

“在这件事上我们也许没有选择权。”Lex说道。“而且，我不觉得你的线人能信任到如此程度。”

Eli握紧双拳。“我宁可被吊死在Lionel Luthor的房梁上也不要看着你这么做。”

“可我来的时候没带着绳子。”

“这真的是个糟糕计划，天才。”Clark脸白得跟纸一样。“这是你有史以来最糟糕的计划。”

“这不是个计划。”Lex艰难地抑制着恼怒。“这只是个想法。”

“你精神错乱了。”Eli吼道。“我曾见过有更好想法的死老鼠在太阳下腐烂。要这么做除非你跨过我的尸体。”

Lex叹息道。“你对啮齿类动物有种变态的迷恋，Eli。”

“上帝啊。”

Chloe站起身，从飞船边走开，走向Pete，透过昏黄的灯光看着他。“Pete？你没事吧？”

Eli的表情变严酷。“这项工程需要有计划。需要深思熟虑。绝不允许你父亲趁你还没防备的时候就操纵你行事。”

“Eli说的对，Lex。你知道他说的没错。”此刻，Clark离他很近，进到都能在走道的寒气里感觉到他的温暖。“别让你爸爸吓得你去犯错。”

“我们正在用你的人生冒险，Jiminy。”Lex低语道。

“我的人生被照料的很好。”Clark温暖的手指裹住Lex的手；他正在微笑。

Lex闭上眼。“如果我父亲贯彻了他的威胁——”

“那你们俩就乘下一班飞机去法国。”Eli直接道。“然后由我来料理那个生物手里的证据，Alexander。我虽然不是神，但我要你相信等我收拾了他，Lionel Luthor也很觉得我是神。”

Lex咯咯笑着睁开眼。此刻Eli听上去更像他自己了。“我父亲并没告诉我们全部。”

“我也很这么想。他是疯子，却不是傻子。”

Chloe的声音抬高了。“Pete，把头伏在两膝间。”

Lex并没看那两人一眼。“Karloff跟我说他有一些Nixion的笔记。”

“我会找到并毁掉。不会有任何证据留下，Alexander。我向来是个严谨的人。”

“还是得有人去应付我父亲。必须有人分散他的注意力。”Lex再次闭起眼，他的大脑飞速设想所有可能的情况。“我——”他被一声颤声打断，然后皱起脸。“Eli。谁会在凌晨四点给你打电话？”

Eli撩开Lex穿着的大衣，从胸袋里掏出手机，弹开。“喂？”

Lex看见Eli瞪大眼睛。这可不好了。

“是Pamela。”Clark悄声道，手握紧Lex的手。“你爸爸在家里。”

Eli把电话递给Lex。“她想跟你通话。”他冷着脸说道。

Lex差不多是从Eli手里抢过电话。“Pamela？你还好吗？”

（呼吸，Alexander。）Pamela听上去虚弱，却口气轻松。（一切正常。）

“Pete！”Chloe惊叫一声，Lex转头，吓了一跳，看见Pete正倒在地上。

Lex还没来得及看清，Clark就抱起了他的朋友，但Pete已经醒过来了。Chloe跪在他们身边，抓住Pete的手，他眩晕地看着Clark。“没有天线触角，”Pete虚弱道。“告诉我没有天线触角。”

Clark开始轻声笑。“没，没有天线触角。”

“这就好。伙计，我实在应付不了天线触角。”

Clark抱住他，然后Lex奇异地发现自己松口气。

（你也有意外访客。）

“你可不知道。”Lex讽刺道。“告诉我发生了什么事。”Eli歪头靠近也听着电话，一脸恼怒。

（你父亲声称今晚被克隆体的一个刺客攻击了。显然他设法逃出来了。然后在攻击者的追赶下在狂野荒郊里进行了一场意气风发甚至有点史诗意味的征程。Martha发现他躲在谷仓里。现在他正在给Millar警长讲故事。听第二遍，那故事一点提高都没有。）

“你觉得他在撒谎。”

（他还能做什么？）

Lex哼道。“也对。”

（Alexander。今晚我告诉他我要把我的遗产留给Clark做信托基金，直到世人再称呼你为Alexander Luthor。）

当听明白她说的话时，Lex倒抽了口气。“Pamela。”

（我觉得我压制住了这个衣冠禽兽，至少能压制住一会儿。你明白如果你或Clark发生什么事，那些财产会怎么样。）

Eli竟然开始咯咯笑。“精彩啊。干得好。”

Lex闭上眼，瘫靠在墙上，松弛的感觉从里到外温暖了他。“Pamela。你是个天才。”

（相当得棒，不是吗？我只是遗憾我告诉他这话的时候你没看见他脸上的表情。）

“谢谢。”Lex晕眩地低语着。“我没法……我简直没法告诉你我有多感激。”

（有感激到可以读三章吗？）

Lex虚弱地笑着，眨动着眼睛。“我会给你把那该死的书全部读完。我会给你读一百本书。”

（我非常非常爱你，Alexander。）

“我也爱你。”Lex想着为什么此刻这话如此的容易出口。“一个小时后我就回去。”

（你确定？）

“是的。叫他等着。”

（要小心，Alexander。他也许被压制住了，但他依旧长着牙。）

Lex微笑。“我知道。我会小心的。你好好休息，一会儿见。”他合上手机，转身，脸上的微笑开始变成坏笑。“现在，我有个计划。”

 

（）（）（）（）（）（）（）（）（）

 

Jonathan双手揣在外套口袋里，在橘红色的晨光里，看着Lex晶晶亮的旅行车从主路转进小路。要是平时，他会酸那小子居然屈尊降贵去开一辆Saturn，但不是今天。今天他必须阻止‘一心求死’先生别把自己弄死。Jonathan又沿着小路往前跑了几码去迎半路上的汽车。

Lex停下车，关掉引擎，Jonathan靠在驾驶座这边的车门上喘着粗气。“晨练吗，Jonathan？”他正微笑着，但他看起来整夜没睡。Clark也是。Jonathan马上从观察上转移注意力。Eli从车上下来，看起来面如枯槁的可疑，他漫步走到房子和Lex之间。

“你不可以这样做。”Jonathan说道，抑制着质问到底发生了什么的冲动。“我们会找到其他办法。”

“我们没什么选择。”Lex叹息着从车上下来，靠在车身上，就好像他太累了站不住了一样。“必须得有人安抚他，Jonathan。Clark冒得风险太大了。”

“Pamela已经——”

“Pamela已经给我们买了些珍贵的时间。但他会重装上阵，Jonathan。他一直如此。对Clark的威胁必须永远除去。如果跟他合作可以给他我们是同盟的幻象——”

“Lex，他很危险。不光是对Clark来说。对你也是。”

“跟他说，爸爸。”Clark的嗓音倦怠，他爬下车，站到父亲身边。“他不会听我的。”

Jonathan皱起脸。“我正在跟他说。”

Lex沉默了片刻。“Jonathan，我爸爸有一批提纯的陨石矿石。”Clark白着脸看着地面。

Jonathan震惊地看着他。

“我们不知道有多少。我们不知道在哪里。我们必须找出来，而可知的是我父亲是唯一能找到的人。”

“提纯矿石？！”

“他已经用了很多年了。这解释了一些事，不是吗？”

“天呀。”提纯矿石。上苍啊。如果陨石碎片的辐射都让Clark生病，那这东西会如何？Jonathan感觉自己的胃里一阵翻搅。

“早早晚晚我也得去应付他。”Lex说道。“而且，我有了个计划。”

Jonathan忍下一声呻吟，双手放到Lex的肩膀上。“孩子（son），无意冒犯，但你的计划都很糟糕。”

“真是太谢谢了。”Clark叹息道。

Lex苦笑道。“你都还没听听这个呢。”

“我根本不用听。只要是你的计划，就会很糟糕。你的计划里总是包你括让自己成为该死的活靶子。”

“真是太谢谢啦！”Eli盯着Lex。“对！就连这个农夫都看出来了！”

“Eli。”Lex狠狠刮了他一眼。

“就像沙丘上的直升机。就像山坡上的水塔。”

“Lex。”Jonathan振作精神，轻轻摇摇这个男孩，无视Eli。“别让那个杂种操纵了你。他不会白白放出消息的。”

“再一次，谢啦！”Eli在小路上来回踱步。

“也许不是吧。”Lex说道。

“而且你也知道他提议帮忙是个谎言。”

“很有可能。但委于虚蛇可以让他分神。”

“让他分神干什么？”

Lex看了眼房子。“我们可以待会儿再谈。等我父亲离开后。”

“Lex——”

“这是我必须做的事，Jonathan。”

Jonathan吸了口气。“那你不可以一个人跟他谈。我是认真的。这事没商量，Lex。”

“我想你在场。”此刻，Lex也盯着地面了。

Jonathan吞咽了一下。“那我就在场。”他拉过Lex。“我们所有人都会在场，如果你想的话。”他看见Clark握紧Lex的手，看着Lex也握紧对方的手。

抬起头，Lex白皙的脸扭出一个微笑。“谢谢。”

“他正看着我们呢。”Clark轻声道，看着房子的方向。

Jonathan从Lex脸上的感激表情上撕开视线，看见前门廊上站着一个黑影。Lex深吸了口气，转向Clark，背对着房子，匆忙地抬起Clark的手亲了一下，放开。挺起肩膀，他脚步轻快地沿着小路走去。“我会跟他在谷仓里谈。我不想他呆在你的房子里。”

“很好。”Eli厉声道，站到Lex身前几步的位置上。“让那条狗过来找你。”

“看在上帝的份上，站在我能看见你们的地方。”Lex的嗓音在发抖。

Jonathan一手搂住Lex的肩膀，一边留意看着Lionel一边往谷仓走。“我们会的。如果他敢轻举妄动——”

“如果他轻举妄动就好了。我担心的不是这个。”

“Lex，”Clark低声道。“你比他强大。”

“所以你才一直对我说。但只要一看见有洗脑的迹象就朝我开枪。”

“这不好笑，Lex。”

“洗什么？”Jonathan问道，丝毫不紧张。

“你不会再相信他了。”Clark说道。

Lex表情黯然。“别高估了我。也别低估了他。”

“不会的。我们不会让他伤害到你，Lex。不以那种方式。不以任何方式。”越过Lex的头顶，Jonathan震惊地看着Clark。这个男孩紧绷着脸，就像那些踏上沙场的战士；此刻，他看起来长大了十岁。Jonathan觉得一阵寒意。他不想自己的儿子变成战士。他不想自己的……任何一个儿子（sons）变成战士。Jonathan吞咽了一下。“我去带那个狗娘养的过来。”

Lex点点头，转身要走向谷仓，但Jonathan抓住了他的手握紧。“Lex。你只要说个字，我就把他拖出去丢到公路上，一脚把他踢上高速路。明白了吗？”

Lex紧绷的脸放松出一个笑容；他抬起另一只手抓住Jonathan的手。“明白了。”让Jonathan困惑的是，Lex他着他的样子就好像自己刚刚随手还回了他的人生一样。着男孩无药可救的古怪。令人费解。

Jonathan看见Clark脸上‘我爸就是我的大英雄’的灿烂笑容和Eli挑起的眉毛，连忙转身走向主屋，小声咕哝着。如果Lionel Luthor敢多放个屁，自己就卸下他的两条膀子。Jonathan突然止步，因为他发现Lionel已经离开门廊，正怒红着脸大步朝自己走来。

“他要去哪里？”Lionel质问道。

“他要在谷仓里跟你谈。”Jonathan冷声道。

“谷仓里？为什么？”

“因为他跟我一下不想你呆在我的房子里。”他甩下话转身走向谷仓。“这边。”自己必须要忍受这个混蛋。自己必须。为了Clark。为了Lex。但，天杀的，自己没必要得喜欢这件事！

Lionel几步赶上来。“我的车会在一个小时内到。佣人们也会在中午到达。”

“打算多呆几天？”

“我觉得对Lex来说，住在大宅里会比让他藏身大都会更明智些。”

Jonathan都笑了。“你觉得Lex会乖乖跟你回家？”

Lionel耸耸肩。“大宅才是他的归宿。他知道的。”

“Lex不会去任何他不愿意去的地方。”

“当然不会。”Lionel停顿。“Mr Kent。我没没有机会感谢你——”

“别谢我，Luthor。上次你谢我的时候，我的家乡遭到了蹂躏抢掠。”

Lionel笑了，但却有一丝紧张。“你不觉得有点夸张吗？”

“耕地有了毒，那些种地的人死走逃亡？不，Luthor。我一点都不夸张。”

“就算你说的是真的，”Lionel说道：“没你的帮助我也做不到，不是吗？”

Jonathan停下脚步，喘着粗气。底线。数到十。“对。你做不到。我就是你的‘犹大羊’。你是傻了才以为我不知道。”

“Mr. Kent，那只是一桩再普通不过的生意而已。”Lionel反驳口味中的迷惑刺痛了Jonathan的耳朵。“这样自我控诉完全是——”

“你想离开的时候不被人卸掉膀子吗？”

Lionel挑起眉。“这会是我的第一选择，是的。”

“那就别理我。”

“Mr. Kent，我必须感谢你保护了我儿子。如果有什么我能做的——”

再也受不了了，Jonathan猛然转身，抓住Lionel的西装领子。Lionel吓得直向后挣扎。“听着，你这个狗娘养的混蛋。你能骗得了你那些狐朋狗友。你也许能骗得了你儿子。但你永远也骗不了我。在过去的十三年里，我一直看见你，在每个破产家庭的脸上，在每个生病孩子的脸上，每一天，整整十三年。我一直看见你。”Jonathan推开他，手差点掐到对方的脖子上。“你听明白了吗？”

Lionel眼睛眯成一道缝。“明白了。”他的声音致命。

“我想你也明白了。别再惹我。”Jonathan转身走进谷仓。这个恶心的粘怪是如何养育一个像Lex那样的儿子的自己完全不能理解。

Clark和Lex正坐在卡车的后挡板上，Clark正低声对Lex耳语着什么。Jonathan皱起脸；Clark八成正给Lex‘直播’自己和Lionel的谈话。Lex遗憾地对他一笑，Jonathan吐出一口气。好吧，他们都已经同意不再有秘密。Jonathan看见Eli正靠在Lex视线范围内的墙上。他双臂抱胸，Jonathan看见了他肋下的金属闪光。Eli正握着枪。头一次，Jonathan很赞同。他走过去站在Eli身边，看着Lionel走向两个男孩。

“Lex。”Lionel轻声道。

“爸。”Lex的脸就是一张没有表情的面具。Jonathan很久都没在他脸上看的这个表情了。他还记得自己曾经认为这个表情代表着Lex冷酷无情。现在他明白了。“我相信你希望跟我说话？”

Lionel从Clark瞟向Eli，再到Jonathan，皱起眉。“我和我儿子可以拥有些隐私吗？”

Eli冷笑一声。“在你梦里。”Jonathan说道。

“我同意跟你谈话是因为你威胁了我朋友的生命。”Lex冷言道。“隐私不在交易内。”

Lionel担忧地看了眼Clark。“我没办法了。这些人不会告诉我你在哪里的。”

“在你试图让他们流离失所时他们也没把我交给你的事实应该已经让你做好了震惊的准备。”

Lionel叹息道。“Lex。我犯了错。给我个赔罪的机会吧。”

“怎么赔？”

“我可以帮助你。”Lionel靠近。“我可以帮助Clark。我们可以同仇敌还，Lex。我们可以成为一家人。”Jonathan紧绷起身体，因为Lionel伸手要摸Lex的脸。

Clark闪电般伸出手，钳住Lionel的手腕。“别碰他。”Clark咬牙道。他推开Lionel，力道大道让对方踉跄。

Lionel退后，显然恼怒了，双拳紧握。“该死的，Lex，这太可笑了！告诉你的朋友退下。”

Lex抬起下巴，直真迎着他父亲的视线。“之前我们就谈过这个了。我不想他退下。所以，如果他不想你碰我，我建议你就不要碰。”

Lionel脸上毫不掩饰的挫败机会让Jonathan大笑出来。“看在上帝的份上，我是你父亲，不是你的敌人！”

“这种区别一直忽略了我。告诉我你想要什么。”

“我已经告诉过你我想要什么了。我想要帮助你。”

Lex的嘴唇抿起来。“告诉我你想要什么。”

Lionel的眼睛打量过他全身。“你怎么还穿着这些破烂？”

Lex看了眼自己的法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤。“什么，这个吗？只是点我自己随意的小混搭而已。”

“你看着就像个小农民。”

Lex挑起眉毛。“你知道的，爸爸，这正是我倾心追求的形象。”Clark开始大笑。Jonathan也没忍住脸上的坏笑。

“被让这些人让你忘了你的位置，Lex。你的社会地位——”

“你父亲，”Lex打断道，声音如刀。“是个小偷。你母亲是个在一边帮着搞骗局的鸡尾酒女侍。”Lionel已经白了脸，瞪大着双眼。“你十八岁的时候他们可疑地死去，正好让你成为了一份六位数的双倍保险赔偿的受益人。我们的‘祖宅’是作为抵押从一个有着斯图亚特王室血统的老头手里买过来的。下次你再想在这些人面前摆你那个漏洞百出的贵族架子，我也许会尝试着回忆起更多下三滥的细节。”

老天爷啊。Jonathan望着Lionel的脸，就看见了Lex所说的那些真相——还有他没说的那些真相。上帝啊。

Lionel紧张地舔舔嘴唇。“你并没回答我的问题。”

“你没回答我的问题。”Lex开心道。“你想要什么？”

Lionel明显努力试图控制住自己。“你实在没必要让这事变复杂。我想让你得到本就属于你的。”

“哦，我已经得到了本该属于我的。你真该注意一下网络安全，爸爸。随便一个高中生黑客就能掏空那些账户。”

Lionel扭曲着微笑道。“你一直很会变通。我并没其他期待。”

“你对我犯罪实力的信任真是感人啊。”

“我说的不是那些账户。是你姓氏，Lex。你注定是个Luthor。这才是本该属于你的。这才是那个复制品从你那里偷走的东西。”

“经过了几个惊心动魄的大场面和一点你方的恶毒协助之下。”

“我只能无数次说我犯了个错误，Lex。”

“很好。也许等你说完了这些陈词滥调之后，你就会告诉我你想要的。”

Lionel研究了Lex片刻后。“你让LuthorCorp陷入了非常危险的财务状况。”

Jonathan觉得自己的下巴都掉了。上帝啊。是钱？在让Lex经历了这一切后，这个混蛋要跟他谈的居然是钱？！

“有一点可以确定了。”Lex回答道。

“你对粒子加速器的研究显示出了前途。”

Lex咯咯笑道。“还在试图进入实验室？我会欣赏你的坚持不懈的。”

“你的安保措施令人印象深刻。”

“谢谢。我以为那个C-4诱杀装置才叫精彩。”

“非常有效。需要我说设备的通行码将大大有助于恢复LuthorCorp的财务状况吗？”

Lex的眼睛眯起来。“你永远也进入不了那间实验室。”

“Lex，看在上帝的份上——”

“一个好人为了不让那套设备落在你的手里献出了生命。”Lex的嗓音开始变哽咽。“如果你觉得我现在 会把它交给你，那你真是异想天开了。”

“我们在讨论的是你的未来。是你的遗产。”

Lex耸肩。“如果你非这么说的话。”

Lionel瞪大眼睛。“如果我非这么说？！你疯了吗？”

“经常疯。”

Lionel上前一步。“我想我们能同仇敌还，Lex。我们可以除掉那个复制品，恢复你的合法地位。我们可以再次让LuthorCorp有利可图。”

“Lex，”Jonathan插话道，再也受不了了。“只要你说句话。”

“这是家人间的私密谈话，Mr. Kent。”Lionel的眼神一刻也没离开Lex。“如果你能闭上嘴，我会很感激的。”

Lex变得非常僵硬，眼神黑暗。“爸爸。这里唯一不是家人的就是你。”

Jonathan微笑着靠回墙上。所以。Lex终于明白了。（译者：老乔小胜L爹一局！）

Lionel笑了，犹豫地看了Jonathan一眼。“你一定不是认真的。”

“这些人舍命保护我。”

“所以我很感激。如果他们想要任何补偿——”

Jonathan还没来得及爆发，Lex就跳下后挡板，一脸怒红。“你是在羞辱他们。”

Lionel表情完全无错。“羞辱他们？！”

“除了平静生活，他们不想要你任何东西。他们从来都不想要。”

“儿子——”

“别这么叫我。”Lex咬牙道。“你让这些人经历了地狱。你还想让他们在经历一次。如果Clark有什么事——”

Lionel连忙抬手做出安抚的手势。“我从来没有任何伤害Clark的意图。”

“你是条撒谎的狗。”Eli说道。

“证明。”Lex说道。“信守你的承诺。帮我毁掉Karloff手里的证据。”

“如果我做——”

“你想要什么？”Lex的声音立刻抬高。“现金？股票？你可以得到我拥有的任何东西。我拥有的一切。除那个该死通行码外的一切。”

Lionel的眉毛挑起来，他看了眼Clark。“Clark一定对你意义非凡喽。”

哦，上帝。Jonathan看见Eli的姿势微微变化，看见Clark挺直身体。

Lex立刻冷静下表情。“他是我的朋友。”

“他对于我们所有人来说都意义非凡，Luthor。”Jonathan连忙插话道。无法在保持不动，他穿过房间，一手放到Clark的肩膀上。他甚至不用看就能感觉到Eli变换姿势是为了确保Lionel在视线范围内。

“你，到，地，想，要，什，么。”Lex的嗓音低沉而危险。

Lionel的眼神从Jonathan身上移到Lex身上。“我想做你父亲。”Lionel轻声道。“我想你能让我叫你儿子。我想你能让我触摸你。”

Lex已经白了脸。“一言为定。今晚回来，我们讨论细节。”他想越过Lionel，却僵住没法动弹，因为他父亲用双臂抱住了他。

Jonathan身体深处的某种东西正在对着这一幕而尖叫；他感觉到Eli用肩膀撞开他，一手抓住Lionel的肩膀。“放开他。立刻。”

Jonathan过去要把那双捆住男孩的手臂拽开，但他还没来得及抓住，Clark就已经拉开了一条手臂，抓住手腕，破坏了Lionel的禁锢。“回屋去，Lex。”

Lex点点头，头也不回的走了。

“放开我。”Lionel嘶声道。

Clark没有放开。他看着Lionel的脸，就好像看着某些得了狂犬病的动物。“我知道你是什么。”Clark以一种Jonathan从未听过的口味说道。他听起来就像个陌生人。就像一名战士。“我知道你做的事。如果你再敢伤害Lex，在这世上你将无处可逃。”Jonathan屏住呼吸，Clark眼中有什么明亮鲜红的东西在闪烁。Lionel长着嘴，但却什么都说不出来。

“儿子。”Jonathan轻声道。“放开他。”

Clark吞咽了一下，放开Lionel，然后跟上Lex，尽可能快地走向主屋。

Eli逼向Lionel。“等他找到你的时候，我就杀了你。”他用枪管蹭过Lionel的下颚。Lionel缩了一下，呼吸沉重。

“Eli。”Jonathan立刻说道。

“我……我知道这里发生的事。”Lionel结巴道。“我可不瞎。”

Eli的脸扭曲起来。“你眼瞎的程度让我恶心。”

Lionel从Eli身边推开，一脸狂怒地转向Jonathan，满脸蔑视。“你真以为你能插进我和我儿子之间？”

Jonathan惊讶地看着他。“什么？”

“你没机会。我是他的所有，他知道的。”

Eli尖酸地笑了一声。“哦，是呀。这点你可以确定，你收买、威胁或摧毁任何胆敢跟你儿子做朋友的人。干得不错。”

“涉及到交友时，我儿子的判断一向糟糕。”Lionel冷酷道。“我是在保护他。”

Jonathan瑟缩了一下——他曾经也是这么想Clark和Lex的。自己曾经跟Lionel Luthor如此的相似让他想吐。“现在由我们保护他。”他颤声说道。小心翼翼地，他一手扶住Eli的手腕，引导他拿枪的手放下了。

Lionel笑了，但声音很假。“这种朝Lex献媚的尝试是给你捞不到任何好处的，Mr. Kent。在还没有任何不愉快的事情发生前，你最好还是接过我的支票，躬身退下的好。”

Jonathan暗自记下一有机会就打碎Lionel的膝盖骨。“你的臭钱在这里不好使，Luthor。”

“哦？”

“Lex现在是我家的一份子。”

Lionel意外地看着他。“你家的——”

“如果你想参与进他的人生里，你就必须应付好这个事实。”

“他是我儿子。”

“你知道吗？你说‘我儿子’跟说‘我的汽车’‘我的支票’没区别。事情不是这么样的，Luthor。他是你的孩子，不是你的财产。”

“别费神跟他解释这个了，Mr. Kent。”Eli讽刺道。“他根本就理解不了。你现在就离开，Mr. Luthor。”

“我还没结束跟我儿子的谈话。”Lionel口气好战。

“如果Lex说你结束了，那你就结束了。你可以到公路上等你的司机。除非Lex邀请你，否则被在这里露面。”Jonathan越过Lionel大步走向房子，趁自己还没屈服于用手边最近的轮胎撬棍狠狠收拾这个混蛋的诱惑。

“Mr. Kent。”

Eli赶上他，Jonathan慢下脚步，叹息道。“Jonathan。我的名字叫Jonathan。”

Eli哼道。“‘敌人的敌人便是我的朋友’？”

“Lex的朋友便是我的朋友。”Jonathan硬声道。

Eli微微一笑，但眼神阴霾。“小心啊，Jonathan。你刚刚做了他无法容忍的事。夺走了属于他的东西。”

“我从来不想要Lionel Luthor任何东西，Eli。”

“Alexander爱你。”Eli轻声道。“他十分敬仰你。只要眼睛的人都看得出来，所以相信我，那条狗也不瞎。他不会善罢甘休的。Lionel Luthor可是个大醋坛子，Jonathan。”

“是呀。”Jonathan转头看见Lionel正站在谷仓门外看着他们。那眼神让Jonathan毛骨悚然，让他明白Eli对他说的话（没错）。“我记住了。”

 

\-------------------------分割线--------------------

 

世上再没什么事能比呕吐蓝莓派更让人觉得恶心的事了。但，Lex还没来得及深思这项新发现，马桶就让人冲水了，五分钟前的证据彻底消失了。一条湿毛巾塞进他手里，他埋首其中，感觉Clark的手臂揽住他。

“好点了吗？”

Lex点点头，依旧藏着脸。他感觉到Clark移动，再次听见水流的声音。如果还有什么事比狂吐更丢人的，那就是在别人面前呕吐。在某个之前一直幻想你很强大的人面前丢人现眼，秀尽你的软弱。“抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”Clark听上去有点无错。“别傻了，Lex。”他的手缓缓的抚摸着Lex的背。

Lex颤巍巍吸了口气，尽力领悟。“看别人呕吐也是‘与人亲近’？”

Clark轻声笑了。“是呀。是的。”

“‘亲密’真是个又复杂又广义的概念。”

“是呀，有时候可能是有点复杂。”

“刚刚我开始对关注别人呕吐的现实价值产生了怀疑，Clark。”

“闭嘴，把这个喝了。”

“我假定这里面也包括‘看着你’。”

“Lex。”Lex听见Clark把杯子放到地板上，感觉自己被他抱住。“拜托，我以前见过你不舒服。”

“不舒服？”Lex从毛巾里抬起脸，看向Clark焦急的眼神。“Clark。我吐出蓝莓派是因为我吓得要死。Okay？你明白了吗？”

“我明白，Lex。”Clark坚定地说道。“他也吓着我了。”他端起杯子。“喝下去。”

Lex麻木地接过杯子，一口气喝了大半杯。

“慢点喝！你会再吐出来的。”Lex倒抽口气，差点摔了杯子。有人在敲浴室的门。Clark搂紧他的肩膀，从他手里取过水杯。“放松。”

“Lex？你（们）没事吧？”

Lex叹了口气。是Jonathan。太完美了。现在自己算是颜面尽失。

“他马上就好了。”Clark回答道。

门打开，Jonathan探进头来，表情着急地看着他们俩。“你确定。”

Lex觉得自己的脸开始发烫。“我很抱歉。我没……我们想到他会这样。我以为如果有机会他会拿那笔钱。”

Jonathan彻底打开门，然后让Lex惊讶，他蹲在了他们俩面前。“Lex，为什么你要道歉呀？”

Lex迷惑地看着他。即使过了今生今世，Kent们和他们怪异的外星风格依旧令他困惑。“我让他影响到我了。我失控了。”

Jonathan哼了声。“不光是你一个人。”他看着Lex的脸。“你很清楚我们是不会让他碰你一根手指头的。”

Lex闭上眼，残酷地踩踏着自己对这话产生出的骇人情绪反应。“这是一桩交易。”

“去他的交易。”

“是能保住Clark活命的交易。”

Lex感觉到Clark的手臂搂紧他。“Lex。我们会找到别的办法的。”

“没有别的办法。现在他知道了你的家人对我来说有多重要。这会令他分神。我能玩这场游戏。我们依旧玩了许多年了。我只是……疏于练习了。”感觉到有人碰到了他的脸，他惊讶地睁开眼。

Jonathan靠近，温暖的手心贴上Lex的脸颊。“我很高兴你疏于练习了。没有那个男孩应该跟自己的父亲玩这种游戏。”Jonathan碰触一点不似Lionel的碰触。Jonathan的碰触像Clark的碰触，而Lex微微惊讶自己居然不欲避开。Jonathan懊悔地笑了笑。“我也已经确保他知道你对我来说有多重要了。”

Lex吞咽了下。“你不明白。这就是他这样做的原因。这就是为什么他说他想做我父亲。这是一个针对‘领地（问题）’的答复。”

Jonathan点点头，双眼奇异地闪亮。“那个人配不上你，Lex。”Lex感觉自己脚下的地面在旋转，无法抑制住那种冲动，他靠向前，额头抵在Jonathan的肩膀上。Jonathan的手安抚地贴在他的脖颈上。“听我说。”Jonathan沙哑地低声道。“不管他说什么，不论他怎样做，我都要你记住，你是能让任何有理智男人都会无比自豪的儿子。你听见了吗？”

“你会自豪吗？”Lex瑟缩了下，问题一出口就后悔了。此刻自己还不够可悲吗？

“我很自豪，son。”Jonathan的手抚过Lex的头皮，以Lex曾见他揉乱Clark头发的方式。

“哦。”Lex虚弱道，想着自己一天之内还能承受多少震撼。“好的。”

Jonathan轻咳了下，Lex连忙退开，但Jonathan没放手。他微笑道。“你需要睡睡觉。”

睡觉。上帝，是的。“是呀。好的。”Lex感觉Clark和Jonathan扶他站起身。“但是你必须得知道——”

“可以等你睡醒再告诉我们。确保他去睡觉，Clark。”

“我这就去。”Clark嘟囔道。

Jonathan拍拍Lex的脸蛋，依旧满脸笑容，消失进走廊。Lex听见他下了楼。“太阳，”Lex以自己最轻快的口味说道，绝望地试图恢复平衡感，“刚刚从西边出来啦。”

Clark大笑着把他拉出浴室，沿着走廊走向他的卧室。“得啦，Lex。”

“你确定他不是克隆人？透视他一下吧，Clark医生。”

“你知道他关心你的。他关心你很久了。”

“这种家族渊源也终于找上了他。我早该想到的。”

Clark翻下眼睛，但还没来得及回答，客房的们就开了，Martha出来，端着一个放着两只马克杯的托盘。随手关上门，Martha走向他们，像一个身负神圣使命的女人。“你要把这个喝了。”她递给他一只马克杯。

Lex怀疑地看着被子里面。“我要吗？”

“这是菊花茶。它会安抚你的胃，帮助你睡着。”

“您……真是有心了，Mrs. Kent，但——”

“Martha。还有想都不要想对我说‘不要’，Lex Luthor。”Martha坚定地看着他。“喝吧。”

“千万别惹怒她，Lex。”Clark假正经地说道。“她可是会用扫把打你的哦。”

Lex叹口气，抿了口茶，模糊地意识到Martha和Clark都站得很近，形成了一个由人组成的茧抱住了他。这也是‘亲密’。Lex觉得自己可能会非常轻易地对‘亲密’上瘾。这比他在大都会岁月里经历过的任何毒品所带来的高潮都美好。这是迷心醉魂的暖意。

还有，上帝，这茶真难喝。“很美味。”Lex挣扎着说道，努力不要吐出来。

Martha挑起一道眉。“这茶不应该好喝。它应该让你感觉更好点。”

“我真的感觉好多了。”Lex看着马克杯说道。嗓音几不可闻。“Martha。”

Martha一手贴上他的脸颊，抬起他的脸看着她。“今天你非常勇敢。”她亲亲他的脸颊。“Pamela想见你，但别呆太久。她得睡觉。”

“她怎么样了？”

Martha犹豫了片刻，Lex明白了。“昨天她做得太多了。她的医生十一点会过来。”

“我想她能拥有最好的。”Lex思索着自己的声音为何能如此冷静。“花费不是问题。”

“她会拥有最好的。”Martha的手放在他肩膀上。“Pamela在你住的地方一安顿下来，Eli安排的护士就会到。去跟她道晚安吧，看不见你她是不会睡下的。”

Lex无言地点点头。

“还有喝掉你的茶。”

自己都没意识到时，Lex发现自己抱住了Martha，脸埋进了她柔软的红发里，他感觉到她的另一只手搂搂他的腰。“一切都会好的，Lex。”Martha在他耳边低语道。“我们会挺过去的。”

Lex连忙站起身，胡乱摸索着客房的门，胡乱眨着眼。

“Alexander？”Pamela正坐在床上，靠着几个枕头，但Lex一看就知道她应该是躺着的。他咽下因为这一幕心中涌起的惊慌。他们要拥有比此刻更长的长久相伴。一个更好的医生。一些新的治疗。某些什么。Pamela微笑着伸出手。“别啊。我只是看起来比较糟而已。”

Lex穿过房间，牵起那只瘦弱的手，坐在床沿上。他感觉到Clark站得很近，手放在Lex肩膀上。

“喝你的茶。”Pamela坚定道。

“她们是一国的了。”Clark道。“最好还是喝了吧，Lex。”

Lex喝了一口。“你应该睡觉的。”

“我醒着只是想跟你说说话。事情进行得如何？”

Lex看着自己手里的那只手。“他已经被勾住了。”

“但是？”Pamela的另一只手端起杯子送到Lex嘴边，Lex顺从地咽下，无法看着她的眼睛。

“他也勾住了我。”最后他说道。他感觉肩膀上Clark的手握紧了。

Pamela用一根手指托起他的下巴。“你没那么容易被勾住。”

Lex看向她研究的视线。“他知道我所有的死穴，Pamela。”

“他当然知道。就是他设下的。你必须抛开那些死穴思考，Alexander。”

Lex挤出了一声笑。“他总是抢先我一步，Pamela。总是如此。”

“这次就不是。”Pamela另一只手盖住Lex的手。“这次你具备了一项你之前所不具备的优势。”

“哦？”

Pamela的眼睛看向Clark，她在微笑。“你再也不是孤身一人了，Alexander。跳出思维定式吧。”

Lex吸了口气，亲吻她的手。“我会努力的。”

“去休息休息吧。今晚你欠我三章。”

Lex无法自已地笑了，俯身亲亲她的脸颊，站起身。“恶工头。”

Pamela咯咯笑道。“Clark，把他送上床。”

“是，夫人。”Clark也在笑。

“然后让他喝完那难喝的东西。”

“我会努力的。”

Clark领着Lex出门走进走廊，轻轻关上门。

Lex沉默地走进Clark的房间，站在床边看着Clark随手关上门。Lex动不了了。他什么都看不见了，只出了自己手里那只骨瘦如柴的手。Clark搂住他。他什么都没说。他根本不需要说。Lex闭眼投进那副温暖的怀抱里，前额贴在Clark的肩膀上。

“这么多年，”Lex粗声道。“这么多年他不让我见她。而现在——”

“我知道，”Clark低声道。“这样不公平。这样不对。”

“她看起来就像我妈妈临终之前的样子。”

“这并不是终结，Lex。你还有时间。”Clark把他拉坐在床上，单膝跪下扒掉Lex的鞋子。踢掉自己的运动鞋，他爬上床，把Lex拉进怀里，拉起被子盖住他们俩。

Lex依靠在他胸前，呼吸沉重。“我爱这个房间。”

Clark的头贴着Lex的头顶。“还好吧。虽然也可以在天花板上贴星星。”

Lex粗噶地笑了，又喝了一口茶。这茶的确有帮助。这房子的每个人每件事都有帮助。

Clark用鼻子蹭蹭他。“Lex。关于你爸爸的父母你知道多久了？”

“我十七岁的时候曾经雇过一名私家侦探。”Lex握紧Clark的手臂。“他查到的远远超过我想知道的。”

“这事你也应该告诉我的。”Clark在他耳边低语道。“Pamela说的对，Lex。你再也不是孤身一人了。”

“那很丑陋。”Lex也低语道。

“我不在乎。我们是搭档。你不应该全部都独自承受起来。”

“Clark，你还能听闻多少丑陋就会无法再多看我一眼？”Lex暗自诅咒着自己破碎的语气。

Clark蜷缩起身体圈住他，搂着Lex，就想要屏蔽掉一切人类的病态。“你告诉我的任何事都不会让我转移视线。如果你能应付我差点在你身上放火，那我就能听听你父亲的那些真相。或是任何别的事。”

Lex在心里感谢上苍自己的车撞断了桥栏冲进了河里。他暗自发誓要在余生的每一天里都为此感谢上苍。“他们的公寓爆炸时他们也在里面。爆炸的原因一直不明。”

“你觉得是他干的。”

“你也看见他脸上的表情了。“

“我再也不会留你一个人跟他独处了。“Clark的嗓音坚硬如铁。

Lex闭起眼。“也许不太可能。“

“如果我无法在场，那就会有别人在场。我们不会让他伤害你的，Lex。“

“过去也一直有别人的。”

“是呀。我看出来了。”

“我不知道有多少人因他而死，以这样或那样的方式。他跟Karloff丝毫不差，一样是刽子手，Clark。”

“我很遗憾。”Clark的手放到Lex的额头上。“上帝，我很遗憾，Lex。”

Lex颤巍巍地吸了口气。不是怜悯。这就是Clark，他伤他痛。Lex收紧手臂。“而我却未曾阻止。未曾阻止他们俩任何一个。”

Clark叹了口气。“别让Pete的话影响了你。他不知道事情的严重性，Lex。他从没——”

“他清楚得很。”Lex转头看着他。“告诉我，Clark，如果不是有我牵涉其中，如果你不用担忧我夺回人生，不用担忧保住我的命，在Karloff对你的家乡你的朋友做了那一切后，你会让他逍遥法外吗？”

Clark沉默了片刻。“但你牵涉其间了。而且你每分每秒都身在险境。”

“回答我。”

Clark吞咽了下。“不。我会做些什么的。”

“比如当场抓住非法垃圾倾倒车。”

“也许。”

“或是组织镇上的人反对驱逐。”

“Lex——”

“最近你的‘冲向风车’停下来了，Clark。”Lex知道此刻自己呼吸过于急促。“我想念它。别变成一个Luthor。”

“哦，看吧。”Clark口气恼怒。“又是Luthor的迷魂咒。你并没有腐化我，Lex。”

Lex望着那双眼，看见的是河岸上俯身于他身上的那个Clark。“不。”他让步道。“不是腐化了。只是……迷惑了。”

“你本就是个迷人心魂的男人。”Clark亲亲他。

“恰当的例子。”Clark抬起嘴时，Lex咕哝道。“Clark。外面那些正在被Karloff和我父亲伤害的人。他们就像你的朋友一样。他们都是无辜的人。”

“是呀。”Clark庄严地点点头，而Lex知道自己是在对牛弹琴。“我知道。”

“你曾经是他们的保护者。”

“我力所能及地帮助他们。我现在依旧如此。”

“但我却没有。昨晚以前我从未多想他们。直到我看见Pete和Chloe跪倒在地的样子。”

“才不是真的。我还记得工厂那天，Lex。我记得你用自己的命换了一群你甚至都不认识的孩子。”

“Clark——”

“上帝，当时我觉得你是世界上最勇敢的人。”

“现在你了解了。”Lex控制不住声音里的苦涩。

“我现在的确更了解你了。而你还是世界上最勇敢人。”

“请允许我指出你对世界的经历一直以来只局限与堪萨斯州Smallville有限范围内。”

“昨晚我又看见了，Lex。今天我也看见了。在过去五个月里的每一天我都能看见。你……”Clark的嗓音哽咽，他温柔地用鼻子蹭着Lex。“你是个好人。”他热烈地低语着。“所以你会成就一番伟业。”

Lex颤抖着吸气，想着自己要怎样做才能不辜负这样的信仰。“别因为我改变你的本质，Clark。一直冲向那些该死的风车。”

“跟我一起冲向它们吧。”

Lex抬头看着他，知道自己终于疯了。此刻他只想跟Clark共度余生，一辈子从树上救小猫。他艰难地打起精神。“那可不是我的命，Jiminy。”

“我觉得是。”Clark说道，以一种Lex从未听闻的冷静权威口气说道。“你听见Pamela说的话了。要跳出思维定式（buttons），天才。”

Lex放松地哼道。“现在我的宿命又成了个扣子（botton）。我还是更喜欢德国佬和袜子。”

“不许装傻。”Clark的声音变粗，Lex皱起脸。左右而言他策略到此为止。“你一直对我说那个所谓命运并不是你的。并不是你创造了它，是你爸爸创造了它。你想要它是因为那是你爸爸唯一肯跟你谈了的事。”

Lex僵住身体。该死的。Clark到底是在哪里养成了这种在自己不想听时偏要告诉自己真相的令人毛骨悚然的恼人习惯？

“就像毒品，Lex。他设计陷害你吞下去。他利用它勾住你。它给了他控制你的力量。”

他父亲的毒品。他母亲的恐惧。跳出思维定式。听起来那么简单。其实并不是。“Clark。我不知道自己是否能跳出思维定式。”

“你想吗？”

Lex望着自己手中Clark的手，感觉搂着自己的手臂。这便是宿命。在他脑中没有丝毫怀疑是这场宿命挽救他的生命和心智。这就是他自己创造的命运，是他与Clark一起创造的。如果自己能做到这个……Lex屏息。上帝。这是那些‘定式’以外一个全新的世界。“想，”他听见自己回答道。“但没有用。每次只要他一说他想做我的父亲——”

Clark叹息。“我明白。”

“我想让一个凶手做我父亲。一个凶手。他一直勾着我啊，Clark。”

“不。”Clark的嗓音满是热烈。“你可以反抗他。我见过你对抗他。”

“我居然想要——”

“因为他就是你父亲，Lex。你总会想要他能表现得像你父亲。想他做个好人。你总是会想要仰慕他。这并不代表你被迷惑了。这说明你是个人。”

“Clark。”Lex犹豫了，听见楼下传来的模糊嗓音。无疑，Jonathan、Martha和Eli正在试图想出办法办法保护他和他们不被他引到他们家门前的狼伤害。他的嗓音低下去，变成喃语。“有时候……有时候我假装Jonathan是我的父亲。”

Clark微笑着拉过他。“你知道，他会很乐意的。”

Lex转头震惊地望着他。“你不认为这很怪异？”

Clark挑起眉。“当然不会。如今，还不会分类洗衣？那才叫怪异。”

Lex开始无助地大笑起来。“Clark。看在上帝的份上。”

“想光着屁股去外面裸飞？那才叫怪异。”

“你至少可以假装不安于我那可悲的小幻想。”

“我甚至不会提起‘想在厨房餐桌上做那件事’的事。”

“Clark。”

“Lex。”Clark从Lex松脱的手指中接过马克杯，放在床头柜上。“这是好事。你和爸爸正在变亲近。”

“是呀。”Lex顺从地叹息道，闭上眼，躺进Clark怀里准备睡觉。“这正是我所害怕的。”

 

*****

***

“这是大楼的主入口。”Martha看着Eli在她的食谱卡片上画着一副大楼的平面构造草图，觉得自己正像是置身在一部荒诞的冒险电影里。“就在这些门里面，有一个警卫室。总是有至少一名警卫当值。常常并不止一名。通往顶楼的高速电梯在这里，在过警卫室二十步的位置。” 

“这绝没可能，”Martha惊恐的低语着。“到底怎么才能——” 

Jonathan的手放在她的手臂上。“让他说完。” 

Eli对Martha露出个理解的笑容。“这的确是项挑战。没有哪个走廊，哪道门，哪个电梯是不被监控摄像机覆盖的。高速电梯的通行码只能输入数字式安全密码。可以肯定的是，自从我上次设定顶楼的安保之后这个密码已经被更改，顶楼公寓的保险柜密码也是。”

“但是Lionel会拿到密码，”Martha绝望地说道。“对吧？”

 “有可能。” 

 “那到底要怎么——” 

Eli抬起手，歪过头。Martha屏息听着。

“有人来了。”Jonathan说道，大步走到起居室的窗边。

 “如果来的是Lionel Luthor，我要扒了他的皮喂狼。”Eli说道，走到Jonathan身边。 

 “是Ross家的汽车。”Jonathan迷茫地看了Martha一眼。

Eli以一种认了命的奇异表情看着那辆车。“是Pete Ross和Chloe Sullivan。” 

Eli口气里的某种东西让Martha站起身。“他们为什么要来这里？”

“因为上帝是公正的。”Eli疲惫的说道。

Martha试图看着Eli的眼睛，但他避开了她的视线。 

 “不，只有Pete，”Jonathan说道，显然很迷惑。“他到底来这里干什么？” 

“他知道了，Jonathan。”Eli的声音很平静。

“知道了什么？”Martha想自己为什么要问这么一个愚蠢的问题。‘知道了’只可能代表一件事。

Eli转头郑重地看着她。“一切。他和Sullivan小姐昨晚去了Alexander的房子。”

Martha抓住桌子作为支撑，因为她的双膝开始发软。

“一切？”Jonathan开始脸色发白。

“Alexander和Clark坚持要告知他们。并展示给他们看。”

“展示，”Martha虚弱地重复道。

 “他们看过了那艘船。”Jonathan低喃着。

“看过了。”

终于，Jonathan爆发了。“天杀的，Eli！你可是个保镖！你怎么没试图阻止他们？”

“我阻止了。”Eli毫无不回避的看着Jonathan的眼睛。“我试图杀掉他们。”

杀掉他们。Martha用双手捂住嘴。

一声响亮的敲门声打破了令人眩晕的沉默，Jonathan一脸惊吓的看向房门。Martha转身背向Eli，瘫坐进椅子里，将脸埋进双手里。他曾试图杀死他们。

“Mrs. Kent——”

“别说。”Martha拒绝转过身。他没什么可说的。什么都没有。他们是些孩子。“什么都别跟我说。”

她尽力抬起头，正巧看见Jonathan打开门。Pete正站在门廊上，活生生的，正焦躁地坐立不安。他的衣服皱巴巴的，就好像他一直合衣而眠，但看见这个男孩鲜活美丽、安然无恙，Martha的心又开始跳动了。

“Pete。”Jonathan轻声道。“请进。”

Pete一步跨进来，Jonathan关上门。“听着。我知道你们正在试图保Clark活命。（在这一点上）我们意见一致，好吗？”

Martha吸口气。“坐下，Pete。”

“但这情况不能再继续了。因为Lionel Luthor制造的这个‘东西’在杀人，你们知道吗？”

“我们知道。”Jonathan把Pete领到厨房的餐桌边，轻柔地将他推进一把椅子里。“你还好吧，孩子？”

 “我吗？好的很！”Pete看见了Eli，皱起脸。“哦。你还在这里？”

“是的。”Eli严肃道。

Martha一手放在Pete的手臂上，同时想擦掉自己的眼泪。“我们很抱歉，Pete。我们不知道事情会变成那这样。”

“Mrs Kent。”Pete看上去居然有点尴尬。“没关系。我能理解。”

“你能理解？”Jonathan惊讶的大叫。“好吧，我对天发誓（你）才不是！”

“Jonathan。”Martha的声音不稳。“Pamela。男孩们。”

Jonathan深吸了口气，降低了声音。“我的天啊，Eli。当时你到底是怎么想的啊？”

Eli面无表情。“这俩孩子说走嘴任何一个字都会把你们的儿子送上解剖台，而我的……Alexander要么死，要么被囚禁起来。”他空洞地说道。“当时我没多想。”

“没/多/想？”

“才他妈的不是！”Pete盯着Eli，但Martha惊讶于他丝毫未对那个男人有所恐惧。“说的好像我们会做什么伤害到Clark的事一样。我想帮忙，Mr Kent。”

“先别着急，孩子。”Jonathan小心地坐进桌边的院子里，一只手撑住脑袋。“先给我们一分钟。”

“上帝啊。”Martha摸着Pete的脸。他们曾经那样靠近。那么靠近被（上帝）诅咒。Pete和Chloe有可能会卷进这场战争里——更别说还会成为牺牲品——就已经令人无法忍受了。

“是真的。我们都好好的，Mrs Kent。”Pete笨拙地拉住Martha的手。“连点擦伤都没有，我发誓。”

Martha打起精神。“也许你应该离开，Mr Cohen。”

“不行，”Pete说道，坚定的口味让Martha惊讶。“别赶走他，Mrs Kent。Clark需要他。此时Clark正需要所有人。”

Jonathan看着她的眼睛，Martha知道赶走Eli Cohen是绝不可以的。也许他们终究要被（上帝）诅咒。

“你们要派他去大都会，”Pete继续激动道。“你们要让他杀了那个克隆人。”

“Pete，不。”Martha震惊地握紧Pete的双手。那双手在发抖。

 “我们倒是志同道合。”Eli道。

“那是谋杀，Pete。”Jonathan的声音几不可闻，他的视线没有离开Martha的脸。“蓄意谋杀。”

“他在杀人。他想杀了Clark。而我们是唯一知晓的人。如果我们不做些什么阻止他，那如果有人再被杀，如果Clark被杀就是我们的错。”

Martha找回了自己的声音。“我们正在想办法——”

“Clark告诉我们从十一月开始你们就在想办法了。自那之后有三个被杀了。A.J.说也许还不止三个。（所以）要么有人去杀了那东西，要么要他为他所做的事入狱。”

“不能让警察牵扯进这件事里。”Eli马上说道。“Alexander的名誉——”

“我才他妈的不关心那个混蛋的名誉！”

 “Pete。冷静，孩子。”Jonathan一手放在男孩的肩膀上。

“我不想冷静！这样是不对的，Mr Kent。如果他杀了人，他就要去坐牢。如果他试图伤害Clark，那他要去坐牢。”

“我们并没有不同意你的话。”Jonathan嗓音疲惫。

“如果你们把他送进牢里，那A.J.就能证明他的身份。”

“子要Lionel Luthor没先干掉他。那人是不会袖手旁观任Lex起诉他一项重罪的。”

“所以就为让A.J.能回去吃鱼子酱开保时捷，你们打算让那东西在杀了人之后逍遥法外？”

“我们打算做任何能保住我俩儿子（sons）命的事！”Jonathan吼道。

Pete瞪大双眼。“你的/俩/儿子？”

Jonathan红了脸。“我是说……Clark和Lex。”Martha忍不住笑了。“我们不能谋杀了这个人，Pete，不论他做过什么。那样我们就跟他成了一丘之貉。”

“如果那意味着Clark可以在夜里安心睡觉，我不介意跟他同为一丘之貉。”Pete阴沉道。

不，不，不是这样的。Martha捏紧他的手臂。“你并不当真的。你头脑发热了，Pete。”

“在过去六个小时里我什么都没想，一直在思考这件事。Luthor们一在伤害与他们毫无关系的每个人。看看他们对这个小镇做的事吧，Mrs Kent。”

Martha为Jonathan瑟缩了一下。

“你说的事我们都知道。”Jonathan的声音很嘶哑。“那可不是‘杀人执照’。”【注释：杀人执照，出自电影007系列】 

“Mr Kent——”

“Pete，在这件事的裁判上你来得有点晚了。”

Pete叹口气，蔫吧了。“我并不是那个意思。”

“过去五个月到现在，我们一直在努力保住Clark和Lex活命，并不被Luthor和他的试验品伤害。目前，我们唯一能够做到的就是到处灭火。我们受了些擦伤，我们中的某些人受伤了不止一次。我们并没一直坐以待毙。自从Lex出现在我们家门口那夜开始，我们一直处于不间断的攻击之下。如果你有任何不会让我们变成谋杀犯货令Lex成为靶子的计划，我们乐意洗耳恭听。”

Pete坐在椅子里蠕动了一下，表情明显的不舒服。“好吧，没有，我没有计划。但我们需要有一个。我们必须阻止他。他在杀人啊。他在残害我们的小镇。”

“他说的没错。”

听见那个轻柔的嗓音，Martha转头看见Lex走进厨房，整个人看上去比筋疲力尽还糟糕。Clark紧跟在他身后，打着哈欠。“你们应该在床上睡觉的。”

“你说的没错。”Lex告诉Pete，表情严肃。Pete张口结舌地看着他，显然是被吓着了。“长期处于被围攻的劣势会对一个人的战略眼光产生不良影响。”

Pete怒吼道。“这话到底他妈的啥意思？”

“意思就是：我是混蛋，我爸是混蛋，我们所做的只是要毁了Smallville和镇上的每个人。”Lex反驳道。

“拜托闭上嘴吧，Lex。”Clark叹息道，坐进Martha身边的位子上。“我们有个想法。”

 

***

Eli坐在门廊的秋千上轻荡着，抽着烟斗。这里似乎是实际上最安全的地方，同时，房子女主人给予了他理解和该给予的残酷。当她和Clark领着Ross家的男孩越过Eli将他送上自家的汽车时，Martha始终拒绝看他一眼，Martha走在他们之间，就好像Eli是一个青面獠牙随时会袭击那个男孩的恶鬼一样。

 “他不想走。”

 Eli点点头，并没回头。如果这个农夫想吓他一跳的话，那他得再练练。他早就听见Jonathan一路从厨房走来，在那里Alexander正狂热地敲击着笔记本电脑。Eli看着Pete爬上驾驶座，摇摇头争论着。“这个年轻人对Clark很忠诚。”

“他们自四岁开始就是朋友了。”

Jonathan的口气里几乎没有丝毫的惊讶。迄今为止，语气里也没丝毫的暗示家传步枪也让Eli很是惊讶。Clark和Pete隔着车窗握了握手，然后Clark玩笑地捶了Pete的肩膀一下。男孩们脸上的喜爱之情令Eli希望此刻手里有把铲子，这样他就能挖个洞藏起来了。要个深深的洞。在蒙古。“我明白。”

Martha亲亲Pete的脸颊，随后Pete撤身开车沿着小路而去。Clark搂住他妈妈的肩膀，开始转身走向房子。

“是吗？”Jonathan的嗓音低沉而危险。

Eli看着Martha和Clark爬出门廊的台阶。Martha冰蓝色的眼睛从未离开他的脸。哈，报应就在眼前。

 “Clark，去把Lex从电脑边拉开，让他去休息。”Martha说道，在Jonathan身边止步。

 “妈妈，”Clark道。“Eli并不是……”

 “按你妈妈说的做，蟋蟀。”Eli打断道。“现在Alexander需要你。”

重重叹息一声，Clark消失进房子。Jonathan靠在门廊的柱子上，蓝色的眼睛看着Eli。

Martha在胸前交叉起双臂。“Mr Cohen，你是有朝小孩子开枪的习惯吗？”

 “最近才没的。”

Martha瞪大双眼。

Eli直视着她的眼睛。“我十七岁的时候成为了一名战士，Mrs Kent。我杀死的头一个战士甚至比我自己还要年轻。”

 “我们不是在讨论战士。”Jonathan怒吼道。

 “我们是。”

 “不，”Martha白了脸，反驳道。“他们不是战士。他们不是。”

 “很久之前我就告诉过你，这一刻终会来到。在职责与生命间抉择。”

 “你管你做的事叫职责所在？”

 “那是职责所在。”

 “那是疯狂！”

Eli放下烟斗，郑重地看着她。“这两件事并不是全然独立的，Mr Kent。你自己就很清楚，不是吗？”

 “够了。”Jonathan走过来，Martha闭起眼睛。

  “请别误会了我的意思。我并不是在我自己的行为辩驳。昨晚的耻辱会一直跟着我进坟墓。但你们两人都必须面对即将来临的一切。”

 “什么要来临？”Martha低语道。

 “你们已经听见了Alexander和Clark要做事。这只是个开始而已。”

 “他们只是——”

 从来就没有什么‘只是’。他们已经经受了他们的职责。”

 Jonathan倾身愤怒道。“他们该死的才没提到任何一个关于职责词，Eli。Lex说的是——”

 “Jonathan，”Martha口味平板，视线牢牢盯着Eli的眼睛。“他说的没错。”

Jonathan看向她，表情难以置信。“简直可笑。Lex说那只是——”

 “Mr Kent。”Eli方柔语气。“有些人被他们的恐惧所支配。另一些被欲望支配。Alexander被他的想法支配。然后他又学会了听从内心的引导。就像你的儿子。”Eli恼怒地注意到自己拿着烟斗的手在发抖。“你们真应该看看昨晚的他们，你的儿子们。就像天使，从天而降，庇护无辜者远离恶鬼。”

 “Eli——”

 “蟋蟀环抱着他的朋友们，Alexander站在那俩孩子和这个疯子之间，说如果我要伤害他们就先开枪打死他。”

Martha走过去透过窗子望着客厅里面。Eli能看见，通过余光，Alexander正躺在沙发上，头枕在Clark的大腿上。Clark正弯身对他说着话。不论他说的是什么，都逗笑了Alexander。

 此刻，Jonathan也白了脸。“那……那不是职责。”

 “那是最高的职责。”Eli低语道。“那是‘爱’。”

 Jonathan也看向窗口，双眼闪着水光，没有再说一句话。

 “他们会保护无辜者。而当他们在一个无辜的生命和一个被诅咒的生命间选择时，那一刻便会来临。然后那个被诅咒的生命便会死去。他们就是战士，Mrs Kent，不论他们知道与否，一切早已开始。”

 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#


	2. Chapter 2

 

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

 

“我知道你没睡着，Lex。”

Lex忍不住笑了。“我没睡着吗？”

 “别费心假装了。我看过你睡觉好多次。我知道是什么样子的。”

Lex挣开眼看见Clark正俯身看着他。他在担心。那让他显得年长起来。Lex轻轻摸着Clark的脸颊，把他的微笑带回来。“你看着我睡觉？”

 “是呀。”Clark宠爱地道。“你流口水。”

 Lex哼道，被逗笑了。“骗子。”

“你流得到处都是口水。”

“Luthor们，”Lex说道，设法装出他在Clark面前能装出的最傲慢的嘴脸，“不流口水。”

 “是呀，没错。”Clark更俯下身，微笑道。“你做了一大堆Luthor们不会做的事。”

 “说的对。但我还是绝决承认流口水之类的事。”

“真是言简意赅啊。你真的需要在你父亲来这里之前好好睡一下”

“没有时间。”Lex轻声道，从Clark的脸上抚开头发。

Clark看了眼钟。“到他来这里还有将近四个小时呢，Lex。”

“他会早到。非常非常早。扰乱敌对力量最有效也是最简单的手段便是打乱固有时间表。”

“你觉得他会带来你要的所有东西吗？”

“哦，是的。只要他想在钓钩多加些饵的话。”

Clark意外地又露出个笑容。“Lex。关于‘很自豪’那件事你知道爸爸是怎么说的吗？”

“你已经发现了‘私藏’？”

“我也为你感到自豪。”

Lex重重吞咽了一下，拼命压下那威胁着要话语权的恼人情感。“千万别。一切还没起作用呢。离起作用还有很远很远很远的路呢，Clark。”

“不论起不起作用我都为你感到自豪。”

Lex提醒自己Clark可是从外星来的。“我父亲说，不论如何尝试，成功才是唯一有价值的。”

“这是我听过最蠢的话。”

Lex听见自己大笑起来。“才不是。”

“就是。”

“比不会‘分类洗衣’还蠢？”

“跟这个比起来，不会分类洗衣简直就他妈的是天才。”

“注意语言，Clark。”

Clark研究了他片刻，绿眸淡淡，Lex第一百次在想他眼中看到的是什么。“Lex。你爸爸。他……他疯了，对吗？”

Lex闭起眼，无法与那温柔凝望对视。“我以为这个问题的答案要凭每个人对‘心智健全’的定义。”

“说说你的定义。”

Lex去抓Clark的手，找到了，感觉那手紧握住自己的。“我不知道他是什么，Clark。”

“我要你多多小心，天才。”Clark靠得这样近，近到Lex都能从他温暖的呼吸里闻到咖啡的香气。

“如果我小心的话，这事就不会奏效了，Jiminy。”

“这样只会将他逼向边缘。”

“边缘正是我想要他呆的地方。在那里耍花招的余地更少。”

“如果他没了余地，他会变得更危险。Pamela说的没错，Lex。他还长着牙呢。”

“我们也有牙。”

Clark后悔地笑了下。“所以我们还是天使？”

“完全正确。”Lex情不自禁地打了个哈欠。

Clark叹息道。“Lex。我保证我一听见他的车上了小路就叫醒你。睡吧。”

此刻Lex感觉到自己已经安然于世显然是荒谬的。但在这栋房子里，躺在这个男孩怀里，是Lex迄今为止能找到或是能想象出最安全的世外桃源。他感觉到Clark拉起Martha的毯子盖住他，露出笑容，放松地沉入温暖和睡意里。

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Chloe醒过来，确定自己听见了动静。翻身仰躺，她盯着卧室的天花板，想着是不是自己爸爸又上楼来说‘这种行为完全不能接受年轻的女士’。Chloe叹了口气，耳朵里回荡那那些陈词滥调。她不知道他和Ross们都担心得要死了吗？不知道他们不知道自己和Pete去了哪里吗？不知道也许会出什么事吗？不知道等他们知道了她和Pete也许已经陈尸在某条阴沟了吗？（她）知道没哪个体面的十六岁女孩会彻夜不归别对我翻眼睛，年轻女士，你还没大到我不能把你按在膝盖上大屁股所以我对上帝发誓你要被禁足到二十一岁为止。

Chloe又叹了口气，更大声地。是呀，Gabe吓坏了。他甚至都没买账那个编造的故事。好吧，古老的‘我的车没油了’不是自己的得意之作，但她度过了那样一个夜晚后你还能强求什么呢？跨国杀手，蛇精病的克隆人，Clark爱上了Lex Luthor——别以为这事不会在未来的十年里反复折磨她的大脑——还有太空飞船，Clark成了ET，Lex成了基督山伯爵，Lionel成了比自己认为的混蛋老头还混蛋的混蛋老头，这可真是让人印象深刻。

有东西在敲打她的窗口，Chloe坐起身，看向发出声音的地方。“哦，上帝。”Pete正透过玻璃看着她，正狂比手势让她开窗，可Chloe只是满脸不敢相信地瞪着他。那个傻子爬上了花棚。从他12岁之后就再没这么干过了。到底发生了什么事？“走开。”Chloe倒回枕头上。

Pete开始大力地敲窗户，Chloe咒骂着爬下床打开窗。“你疯了吗？”她低声怒道，胡乱地拉扯着自己的睡衣。

Pete爬进来，就某个要被狠狠修理的人来说，他的表情太过暴躁。“你怎么耽搁了这么久才开窗？”

“你知道你有多蠢吗？我爸爸吓坏了！我被禁足直到我兑现人生的第一张社保单为止！如果让他发现你在我卧室里——”

“是呀，是呀，我也会被禁足。我妈妈想知道我们认真到什么程度。”Pete居然有点洋洋得意。

“我们，”Chloe几乎是用致命的口吻说道：“从来就不是认真的。”

Pete坏笑道。“我爸爸觉得我有福气了。”

Chloe满脸恐怖地看着他。“你告诉了他你没有。你并没让他以为——”

“而我觉得我妈认为是你有福气了。”

Chloe眯起眼。“如果你真的暗示给任何人——”

“谁，我吗？”

“——昨晚有人有福气了，我就花钱雇‘卢戈西’射掉你的小鸡鸡！”Pete开始咯咯笑，Chloe狠狠揍了他肩膀一下。“闭嘴！我爸爸就在楼下，你个白痴。你来这里想干嘛，想害我被送去尼姑庵吗？”

“我出来是为去Kent家跟Clark父母谈谈的。”Pete躺倒在Chloe的床上。甚至都不用打招呼。Chloe忍住一阵颤抖，因为她能想象如果她爸爸这时走进来脸上会是什么表情。“我就是接受不了。我睡不着觉，一阵在想这事。你知道。外面那个克隆小子正在搞死了天知道多少挡住他得到Clark路的人。”

Chloe叹口气，坐在床边。“我确定Kent们会很感激你的，Pete。因为他们操得心还不够多。”

“他们操得心要比你想象的多得多。谁要帮他们搞到克隆小子那些记录Clark的资料？Lionel Luthor。谁要帮助他们拔出克隆小子咬在Smallville咽喉上的毒牙？Lionel Luthor。你明白了吗？”

“他们坚决不可能相信他的。”

“那又怎样？他还是要插手每件事的。”

“Lex才不会那么蠢。”

Pete转头看着她。“什么？你现在也是Lex Luthor的粉丝了吗？”

“当然不是。”Chloe回瞪着。“我只是说他并不愚蠢。”她犹豫了一下。“还有，他爱Clark。”她倒在床上。这样她就不用那样看着Pete了。

Pete大声呻吟起来，Chloe打了他的腿一下，紧张地看了眼房门。“你才没相信这鬼话。你没相信。”

“他爱Clark。”Chloe轻声重复道。

“他是在利用他。他在利用他，好回到他父亲身边。”

“不。”Chloe努力保持着声音不颤抖。“他爱他。而Clark也爱他。”她清了下嗓子。“在这件事上相信我。女人知道一个人是不是坠入了爱河。”

“我的天呀。”Pete一脸讨厌。“我们差点被蹦得脑浆四散时你的女生特异功能哪里去了？”

“我说的是我们知道一个人是不是坠入了爱河。我可没说任何涉及让子弹转弯的话。”

Pete哼道。“很好。所以他们俩坠入了爱河，一切都成了小提琴加玫瑰花。”

“他们俩坠入了爱河，一切都糟透了。”Chloe皱起脸，声音开始打颤。“我们能晚点再谈这个吗？比如永远？”

Pete叹了口气，沉默了半晌。“抱歉。”

Chloe眨眨眼，看着天花板。“抱歉什么？”

“你知道的。Clark。那条裙子。”

Chloe颤抖着吸了口气。“Clark是个混蛋。”

“是呀。”Pete顺从道。“天下第一大混蛋。”

“我是说，你说他就那么急不可耐，甚至都不能等到舞会后再变成的/有人要了的/双性恋外星人？”

“那家伙没品透了。零品味。”

“你知道我在那条裙子上花了多少心血吗？”

“如果你想的话，我会让A.J.穿上它。我们可以拍照留念。”

“他穿粉色会很漂亮的。”Chloe阴测测道。

“只要你一句话，Chloe。”

哦，天，Pete也许真的会那么做。“不，还是不要了。没准儿他就喜欢穿粉裙子呢。”

Pete发出了一声难听的动静。“说得好。”

“你打算邀请Lana吗？”

“然后让整个橄榄球队的人打烂我的头？”

“也许不会。Lana和Whitney不像以前那么亲近了。”

“她根本不知道有我这么个人，Chloe。”

Chloe叹息道。“所以我们俩都是孤家寡人了。真是太讨厌了。”

“是呀。而且，孤家寡人的我们俩还得看着Clark和A.J.对着发花痴。直到混蛋一世把Clark卖给出价最好的人。这局面真是太令人郁闷了，Chloe。”

“Clark不会被卖给任何人的。我还没好好收拾他呢。”

“你都不会相信那个他要和A.J.联手除掉克隆体抢走证据的半吊子计划。而Kent们却赞同。Clark将过于靠近Lionel Luthor。他们都会靠得太近。”

“他们已经不顾一切了。”Chloe慢慢说道，思考着。“没有Luthor的帮助他们无法保护Clark。”

“他会涮了他们的。你知道他会涮了他们的。A.J.已经让Kent们围着他的小手指转了。”

“Lex并不是问题。他父亲才是。”

“他父亲够人一呛的。”Pete郁闷道。

“但他不知道还有我们。我们才是Kent们的秘密武器，Pete。”

Pete咧嘴一笑。“你读了我的心。”

“很好。这里是——”

“哦，不。”Pete的笑脸变成瞪视。“这次我们要按照我的计划行动。我宣布要给‘男生的超能力’一样多的时间。”

 

 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

 

医生在Pamela的房间里呆了超过一小时了，所以Clark听见了一大堆抬高的嗓音。这让他感觉好多了。如果Pamela强壮到足够吼她的医生，那么她就还没病入膏肓，这样就可以肯定了。几乎差不多快到了12:30 Weiss医生才离开客房下楼来，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着。

“看来，”Eli和善道：“Jenkins小姐撑得住。”

“Jenkins小姐就会替别人强撑着。”Weiss吼道，一边合上手提包，一边穿上大衣。“死鸭子嘴硬。”

“哈。”

“你欠我的，Eli。你大大的欠我一次。那个女人太难以置信了。她昨天干什么去了，去跑马拉松了吗？”

Lex在Clark膝盖上动动，睁开眼睛，睡眼迷离地看向医生。Clark摸摸他的额头。

“她犯下一桩极其狠毒的攻击罪，”Eli挑起眉毛。“以令人赞赏的效率。”

Weiss抬起一只手，瞪着眼睛道：“别说。我不想知道。”

“我发现你缺乏好奇心到令人震惊。要是你父亲就会要求听听这段传奇。”

“我父亲几乎跟你一样是邪恶的老魔鬼，Eli Cohen。几乎。”Weiss走向大门，无视Eli嘲弄的笑容。“她得卧床。她需要保持体力。”

“David？”Eli的声音变轻。

Weiss叹了口气，打开前门时转头道。“今天傍晚我会派Jacob过来。她想修改一下她的遗嘱。”

Eli点点头。“知道了。”

“搬家那天我会过来。她必须休息，Eli。这是命令。”

“她会的，”Eli还没来得及回答，Lex便说道。他坐起身，两条长腿从沙发上放下来。“我们会看着她的。”

Weiss点点头，转身要出门，结果却发现自己的路被Lionel Luthor的身影挡住了，对方连门都没敲，拉开纱门便走进来。

“文明社会的习俗是进别人家之前要先敲门。”Eli尖锐地说道。

Lionel露出一个讽刺的笑容，装模作样地敲敲门框。Clark咽下用手捏碎Lionel脑袋的幻想。Lex说得没错。这个混蛋提早了一个半小时。“不给我介绍一下你的朋友吗，Eli？”

“David Weiss医生，请容我向你引荐Mr Lionel Luthor。”Eli的口气里透着挖苦。

Lionel继续挡住Weiss的路。“哦，是呀，是Jenkins小姐肿瘤医生。请告诉我，医生，那位女士全身各部分器官都还正常吗？”

Lex噌地一下站起身，紧握双拳，Clark站在他身边，发誓在捏扁他的头之前要先狠狠踢他的蛋蛋。

“没什么不正常。”Weiss尖锐道。“请原谅，Mr Luthor，我还有别的病人要去看。”

“我永远也不会挡在医生和他的病人之间。但，如果你想提升你的客户等——”Lionel递给Weiss一张名片。

“我的客户听见你的名字都会吐唾沫。”Weiss沉声道。“而我也是。”与Lionel擦肩而过，Weiss大步走过纱门，穿过门廊，下台阶上车。

“你的人缘混得可真不错啊，爸爸。”Lex说道。

“我猜是你的某个老朋友。”Lionel瞪着Eli。

“他父亲跟我一起服役。”Eli凉凉地回答道。“你很幸运他儿子选择了治病救人。Tobias是我见过最擅长玩匕首的人。”

Lionel哼了一声，走进厨房。“我相信你会解释为什么非要这样。”Clark艰难地保持着冷静，看着Lionel大模大样地坐进Jonathan位于餐桌首位的椅子里，将他的公文包放在面前。“获取这个信息可不是件简单的事。”

“你在撒谎。”Lex冷静道，没有动。他抬头看见Jonathan和Martha走下楼梯。“如果你能知道了Karloff带着什么上床睡觉，那么也肯定知道他的商业活动，如果我可以用这么单纯的字眼来形容谋杀和故意伤害的话。”

“你来早了。”发现Lionel坐的地方，Jonathan的眼睛眯起来。

“我儿子似乎觉得事情紧急。”Lionel对视Jonathan的视线，似乎心安理得。

Lex打破寂静。“Mrs Kent。”他伸出一只手，Martha微笑着拉住，让Lex带她坐进桌子另一端远离Lionel的位置上。Jonathan哼了一声，坐在了她对面。

Lionel咯咯笑了。“骑士风度永不灭。你养成了些有趣古董习惯啊，Lex。”

“哦，你根本不知道我有了什么。”Lex的嗓音如冰，坐在桌尾，面向他父亲。“地图和清单，please。”

Clark站在Lex身后，像一只鹰一样紧盯着Lionel。Lionel露齿一笑打开公文包，回头瞟了眼Eli，看见他站到了自己身后。“我并没带任何武器，Eli。”

“毒蛇是永远不会拔下毒牙的。”

Lionel咯咯笑着掏出几张纸和一卷地图，滑到桌子对面。“你不怕我了，是吗，Lex？”

“怕得恨。”Lex干巴巴地说道，迅速翻看着纸张。

Lionel皱眉。“我可以问问房屋抵押和垃圾倾倒跟我们的协议有关系吗？”

“是你说你想当我的父亲的。这是Pete Ross的父亲吗，Jonathan？”Lex把清单推到Jonathan面前，Clark屏住呼吸。上帝，不要是Pete。

“是的。”Jonathan的声音变严酷。“我都不知道他也有了麻烦。”

“这可真是一份很长的名单，Mr Luthor。”Martha毫不掩饰眼中的厌恶，看着Lionel。

“储蓄所的管理权落到那个复制品手有段时间了。”Lionel正在失去耐性。“当你父亲跟——”

“他说是你在做那些事。”Clark反驳道，毫不掩饰的敌意。

Lionel冷冷地看了他一眼。“别可笑了，小子。他想要你，所以他对你说你想听的话。游戏都是这么玩的，不是吗，Lex？”

Clark感觉自己的脸一阵发烫。Lionel知道了。或是猜到了。或是想说点激怒Lex话。Clark闭上嘴。

“你要是想当我父亲，你就必须令我敬重你。”Lex的嗓音像刀子一样划开空气，Martha和Jonathan还来不及表示震惊。“所以我决定给你个机会赢得我的敬意。”

Lionel的下巴掉了。“对不起，你说什么？”

“赢、得、我、的、敬、意。”Lex一字一顿的说道，同时打开地图。

Lionel的眼睛眯起来。“怎么赢得？”

“简单，”Lex欢快道。“你要去打扫干净你合格继承人弄出的那一大堆可悲的糟糕。”

Lionel无语地看着他。

“好吧，大部分吧。我可没指望你能让死人活过来。”Lex咂咂舌，摇摇头，研究着地图。Clark走到Lex身边，俯在桌子上看图。这是藏起自己羞红的脸的好办法。“‘文件另存为’先生可是一直没闲着啊。”

Clark惊恐地看着标着红色标记的那么多的地方。“那些不都是废料倾倒场，对吗?”

“每一个都是。”Lionel的嗓音刺耳。

Jonathan用手摸过地图。“我的天呀。他们分布了半个郊区。如果地下水被污染了——”

“那可跟你我的问题。”Lionel碰地一声合上公文箱。

“现在它是了。”Lex愉悦道。

Lionel试图嘲笑。“你一定不是认真的吧。”

Lex抬起眼看着他父亲的脸。“我看起来像不认真的样子吗？”Clark几乎要被他嗓音里的恐吓吓哆嗦了。

“你到底知不知道这样一项工程的地域范围——的花费要多大？”

“我大概知道。所以我想等到你要为所有这些抵押户再次融资时至少会是九位数。这还不算诉讼费。”

Lionel的眼睛瞪大。“为这些抵押户再次融资？！”

“有什么问题吗？”Lex靠进椅子里，而Clark直起身。Lionel眼里的某种东西让他脖颈上的汗毛都立起来了。

Lionel立即冷静下表情。“你已经让LuthorCorp陷入目前岌岌可危的财务状况里。再这样做会毁了我们的。”

“那我会认为你将会背叛使用你的私人资源。”

“什么？！”

“并不是我真的相信LuthorCorp到了你暗示的破产边缘。它的资产是十分丰富且巨大的。举个例子说，它在这个国家到处都有可以在必要时廉价出售的土地。我确定原来的地主们会很高兴买回去的。”

Jonathan露出大大的坏笑，但并未吱声。

“Lex，看在上帝的份上，理智点。我们不可能这样做。我们没有那样的资本。”

“你在撒谎。”Lex说道。“请别对我撒谎，爸爸。那可不是我会敬重的事情。”

“我没有说谎！”Lionel的拳头敲在桌子上，怒红着脸。“如果我们要保持一定的利润率——”

“去他的利润率吧。”

“什么？！”

“卖掉直升机和游艇船队。”

“我们不可能——”

“卖掉房子。”

“房子？！”

“我们会在花园里举办the mother of all yard sales。”【译者：真心不知道这是什么活动，求指点。】

Jonathan喷出一声笑，Martha也把下巴支在双手里，一根食指牢牢地按在嘴唇上。

“好吧，Lex，你也说完了你的小笑话。”Lionel站起身，脸愤怒的扭曲着，Clark本能地将手放到Lex肩膀上。

Eli出现在Lionel身边，在Lionel去抓公文箱时抢先抢了过来，一只手压制地放到Lionel的肩膀上。“别让你的脾气失去控制，Mr Luthor。”Eli说道。“如果你的脾气成了你的死因，那对于我个人来说会是个巨大的失望的。”

“本着家族团结的精神，我会投入自己从生物技术部账户里划拨出来的资金。”Lex还坐在椅子里，但Clark能感觉到他紧绷的肌肉。

“坐下，Mr Luthor。”Martha以她最慑人的‘母亲就是神’的语气说道。“立刻。”

Lionel摊进椅子里，眼神牢牢盯着Lex的脸。“我来这里是诚心诚意的。”他吼道，甩开Eli压制他的手。

“我也一样。”Lex说道。

“我来是为了谈除掉那个复制品和找回他手里针对你的……朋友的证据的。”说到‘朋友’之前Lionel停了一下，并强调地表现出他对这段关系的‘本质’是一清二楚的。Clark觉得自己又烧起来了。

“我们正在谈。”Lex丝毫没有做出避开Clark的动作。“用我给你逐字拼出来吗？”

Lionel靠进椅子里，双臂交叉起来。“娱乐一下我。”

“好吧。你会‘发现’Karloff的非法倾倒行为和他对储蓄所的违法运营。你当然会很震惊。你会离开炒了他。你会将他从LuthorCorp的所有资本里割除出去。”

“你是疯了。”Lione虚弱道。

“真的吗？等有人用根棍子狠狠敲你的头时，你有三个选择。你可以站在那里等着被敲，你也可以打回去，或者你可以把棍子夺走。LuthorCorp就是Karloff的棍子，所以我们要把它从他手里夺走。”

可以看出Lionel正在努力恢复镇定。“选择四。你买上几百根更粗的棍子，雇几个壮汉，把他打成一滩肉泥。”

Lex挑起眉，Martha的头埋进手里，叹息。“我不认为你会对这个东西的精神感兴趣的，爸爸。”

“这次演习的目标是夺走这个东西的力量，Luthor。”Jonathan的语气冷得像冰川。“（夺走）他伤害他人的能力。不是杀了他。”

Lionel真的笑了。“你永远也无法夺走他的力量。他是个Luthor。”

“他不是任何东西。”Martha低声道。“他是一个严重出错的试验品。”

“他是吗？”Lionel笑道。“我发现他非常的有效率。你觉得呢，Clark？”

“我觉得奥斯维辛也很有效率。”Clark说道。

Lionel发出一声大笑。“Clark，Clark。你真是你爸爸的儿子。”

“是的，他是。”Lex淡淡地笑道。“在你还能笑的时候笑吧，爸爸。因为只要你‘有效率’的继承人手握使用LuthorCorp资本的使用权，他就能复制你的克隆研究。可不是双关语哦。”

Lionel的笑声嘎然停止。“你是什么意思？”

“我的意思是他手里有生物技术部的档案。很显然，既然他没用它们揭露你，那他是打算在最近的实验室里挂起他那个疯狂科学家的小招牌。”

Lionel明显的吞咽了一下。“你是怎么知道那些东西在他手里的？”

“我知道是因为东西是我给他的。”Lex微笑着说道，笑容里满是刀光剑影。Lionel的脸刷一下变得惨白。“天呀，爸爸，你看起来可有点不好。你要喝点什么安抚一下你的胃吗？我强烈推荐Mrs Kent的甘菊茶。”

“你并没有。”Lionel哑声说道。“你才不会。你会什么都捞不着，还得失去一切。”

“哦，我赚了一大笔，并且也明白了。我不知道你为什么表现得如此震惊，爸爸。这只是一桩简单的生意而已。”

“你根本不知道你做了什么？”Lionel低声嘶鸣道。

“看来现在我终于得到了您的全部注意力？”

“那个东西是疯的！”

“并且十分有效率。最近有没有丢失几个基因样本什么的？”

Clark暗暗记下要告诉Lex他狠狠修理他爸爸时他有多帅多火辣。然后自己就要撕掉Lex的衣服，把他丢到床上，对，丢到床上，然后整个周末都不让他下床，对他做那些无法用语言形容的性感事情。

Lex歪头研究着他父亲苍白严酷的脸。“当然了，他也许会把他所有在实验室时间用来在基因治疗领域做出新的突破，或是用来制造出属于他自己的陨石精练矿。在不久的未来，你也许就会有一位非常健康的继承人要应对了。”

Lionel在桌子上敲着手指，挤出笑容。“那如果我告诉你我已经有了应对这种‘偶然’的对策呢？”

“我想，”Lex轻声道：“这要基于你有多想‘碰触’我。”【译者：此处的touch为双关语，亦有‘触动’之意。】

Jonathan僵住身体；Martha闭起双眼。Clark拼命忍住抱起Lex藏起他的冲动，藏到任何地方——任何一个远离Lionel Luthor的地方。Eli握枪的手明显在抽动。

Lionel的手僵在原处；双眼瞪大且狂野。“你怎么敢试图把我说的话扭曲成——”

“怎么了？”Lionel犹豫时，Lex提示道。“抱歉，是我误会了吗？”

“我是你父亲。”Lionel低吼道。

“你/想/成为我父亲。”

“而为赢得这项特权我唯一能做的就是毁掉我毕生的事业。”

“有人会将他们的儿子当做他们毕生的事业。”Jonathan的嗓音沙哑而颤抖。

“你唯一需要做的，”Lex说着，看了Jonathan一眼：“是帮我消除你那个试验品造成的伤害。”

“通过摧毁LuthorCorp。”

“你我都知道，要摧毁那个怪物没我说的那么简单。”

Clark惊讶地看了Lex一眼。自己以前可从没听过Lex管LuthorCorp叫怪物。

Lionel真的一脸惊恐了。“LuthorCorp是你的未来。是你正确的位置。”

Lex看着他父亲的脸，然后笑了。“我会自己创造属于自己的位置，谢了。”

Clark吐出自己都没发现自己屏住的气。对。Lex。他忍住想拥抱这人的冲动。

如果之前Lionel是表情恐惧的话，那他现在的表情就是发狂了。“你自己的位置？你是个Luthor！”

Lex挑起一道眉毛。“是呀，好吧。人无完人。”

Jonathan扭曲着表情看了Lex一眼，笑看着Martha抿起嘴唇，每当她想在教堂里发笑的时候就会这样抿嘴。Clark轻轻捏捏Lex肩膀。上帝，等自己把Lex弄回卧室里后，这家伙绝不不会知道什么正等着他。

Lionel吸了口气，再次试图说。“LuthorCorp才是你的宿命。”

Lex耸耸肩。“反正，LuthorCorp要么是我宿命的一部分，要么就是连渣渣都不剩。”

“我是你仅有的。”

Lex大声嘲笑着Lionel脸上的绝望。“看看你的四周吧。我已经折价换新啦。”

Lionel蹭地站起身，但Eli立刻出现拉住他的手臂。“注意您的脾气，”Eli愉悦地说道，将Lionel推回椅子里。“今天中午您总是在走神啊。”

Lionel将双手手掌拍在桌子上。“天杀的，Lex，你到底怎么了？难道你这辈子就没一点野心了吗？”

“爸爸，我的野心会让你笑尿了的。”

“别让这些人令你忘记了你的身份。”Lionel吼道。

“正相反，这些人进他们最大的努力帮我记住我自己的身份。”Lex鄙视着他父亲。“我刚来的时候对这个主题的可以理解地很迷惑。”

“如果你还记得自己的身份，你就不会用垃圾倾倒点和抵押合同来找我的麻烦。你会系统的阐述杀掉那个复制品重新开始你的人生的计划。”

“我们中可没有人能如此情绪高昂地犯下冷血的谋杀罪。”Lex冷酷道。“如果你还记得自己的身份，你就去找当局，作证Karloff是个克隆人是个谋杀犯。”

Lionel的嘴唇扭曲起来。“然后以重罪被起诉。”

Lex微笑道。“你看？我们每个人都有些不愿做的事，所以排除掉最简单的解决方案，所以我们就剩下了那些不那么直接的措施。”

Lionel盯着他，然后开始大笑。那声音让Clark哆嗦了一下。“Lex。Lex，可真是令我刮目相看啊。这种经历也许真的对你有好处。”

Jonathan，显然再也听不下去了，噌地从椅子上站起身冲进客厅，在那里他瞪着窗外，双手握拳。

“对他有好处？”Martha爆发了。“他差点没命！”

“Lex不会的。”Lionel微笑着。“他向来是幸存者。”

Lex一语不发。

“好吧。”Lionel咯咯笑道。“好吧。现在我们按你的方式玩。我会赢得你的敬意。”

“什么时候？”

“马上。”

Lex点点头。“Karloff手里的证据？”

“再简单不过了。明天晚上，你跟我直接去顶楼公寓，取走东西就行了。警卫认识我，我也有通行密码。我想你应该有像样的西装可以穿吧？”

“然后Karloff就会邀请你们进去？”Clark质问道。

Lionel的笑容没有消失。“那个复制品在接下来几天都会是市长乡村别墅里的客人。他们已经成了朋友。我猜你的对等物有政治上的野心，Lex。”

“我的上帝。”Jonathan低语道。

Lex没有看Jonathan一眼。“他已经收集了多少陨石？”

“足够装满整个顶楼公寓。”

Clark闭了一下眼。上帝啊。不可以。不论计划是怎样的，Lex都不可以就那样跟着Lionel Luthor走进狮穴。他们不能让参与这事。

Lex的嗓音保持着完美的冷静。“我们会需要足够多的包铅箱子和一辆手推车来转运它们。”

Lionel叹息道。“我能询问一下这次行动的目的吗？”

“我认为目的很明显。”

“它们是陨石，Lex。它们埋在这个地方所有的土地里。他什么时候想了，就可以补齐存货。”

“一旦它们被列为危险物质，这么干就没那么容易了。”

Lionel靠回椅子里。“那这个说法又是怎么来的呢？”

Lex笑着看看Clark。“我相信某些年轻又勇敢的记者会报道Smallville每个人都知道却没人提及的——是陨石的放射性要对我们每周都出现的小小流星异形问题负责。”

Clark控制不住的露出笑脸。上帝啊，Chloe会用勺子狼吞虎咽地吃了这个新闻。

Lionel哼了声。“本地的官方才不会理会这种妄言。他们已经用了十年来磨练他们的否认技巧。”

“但现在有一位杰出并有势力的市民将大声疾呼。他会坚称人们要行动起来，环境保护局已经得到了举报，这种危险物质要被移除并销毁。”Lex满足地对他爸爸微笑着。

Lionel的眼睛眯起来，视线移向Jonathan。“都是你做的好事。”

“这是Lex做的好事。”Jonathan从客厅里瞪着Lionel。“打起精神来吧，Luthor。你可要成为英雄啦。人民的斗士。”

“所以值得尊敬。”Lex狡猾道。Clark控制不住地轻声笑起来。

“好，”Lionel吼道。“虽然会很困难，但你我合力应该可以把那些陨石运走。”

“哦，千万别以为你能单独把Lex带那里去。”Jonathan冲进厨房，一脸怒红。“事实上，就根本没道理让Lex去。”Clark欣慰地看了他父亲一眼。

“由他在场可以降低警卫可能产生的怀疑。最近我可不是那里的常客。”Lionel一眨不眨地看着Jonathan。

“他说的没错，Jonathan。”Lex轻声道。

Jonathan的视线变到Lex脸上。“我跟你一起去。我不接受no的回答，Lex。”

Lex笑意盈盈。“我也没认为你会。”

Lionel靠在椅子里，冰冷的视线一直没有离开Jonathan的脸。

 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

 

_"Frith lies in the evening sky.  The clouds are red about him._

_Frith_ _躺在傍晚的天空里。云朵因他而鲜红。_

_I am here,Lord Frith, I am running through the long grass._

_我来了，_ _Lord Frith_ _，我奔跑过蔓蔓荒草。_

_O take me with you, dropping behind the woods._

_哦，带上我吧，带我落进森林之后。_

_Far away, to the heart of light, the silence,_

_到远方，那光明与宁静的中心_

_For I am ready to give you my breath, my life,_

_因为我已经准备好向你献出我的呼吸，我的生命_

_The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the rabbit."_

_这太阳的光辉，太阳与兔子的荣耀_ 【注释1】

 

Pamela瘦弱的手放在书页上，挡住了文字。“你一直牢记在心。”她低语道。

Lex发觉自己不敢抬起视线。被人如此了解，太过于新鲜。有比他做梦都不敢想的数量还多的人正在开始理解——试图理解——可能有些令人烦恼。Clark会说，这是‘与人亲密’的一部分。这也同样令人坐立不安。“我不似以前那般深思熟虑了。”他回答道，希望自己的口吻是不带感情的。但但效果有点不尽如人意，因为他的嗓音开始非常不庄重地颤抖。他轻咳了下。“当Clark第一次带我来到这里时，当我终于有机会停止逃亡，开始思考……”

“是的。思考总是个错误。”Pamela挖苦道，Lex立刻抬起头。“当我从大宅回来后，我想了很多很多。”

“打你现在不了。”Lex的嗓音比他想得还要沙哑。

Pamela微笑道。“对。现在我不了。”她看着他。“但你却在思考。”

“有时候。”自己总是无法对这些人撒谎。真是荒谬。“请别告诉Clark，Pamela。”

“因为他会不理解？”

Lex立刻笑了。“因为他会完全理解。”

Pamela拉起他的手，点点头。“他……对你好吗，Alexander？”

Lex觉得自己的下巴掉了。“ _对我好吗？_ ”

Pamela的嘴扭曲出一个哀伤的微笑。“如果我不问，你妈妈永远也不会原谅我。”

一百个Clark的画面在Lex的脑海里闪过。对他好吗？“Pamela。他……我……对我好。我妈妈……”Lex开始无助地大笑。“我拿他的生命冒险，他爱我。我拿他家人的未来冒险，他爱我。我几乎毁了他跟他父亲的关系，他爱我。他见过我纵火、盗窃还谋划着谋杀他人，而他还爱着我。我本以为这样的爱只是童话故事而已。他却让我相信了。他救了我的命。他救了我的心智。他理解我就像他是我的一部分。他就是我那该死的良心，Pamela。他拿他的 _灵魂_ 冒险为了和我在一起。对我好……完全跟Clark不在同一个宇宙里。Clark该死的就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”他的声音低下去，没了，他看着自己手里Pamela的手，轻咳了下，眨眨眼睛。【译者：这里作者是在暗示他哭了……】

“听起来他是个值得托付一生的疯子。”片刻后Pamela说道，摸摸Lex手。“但我想，如果我去问Clark这个问题，我会听见一个不同版本的Alexander。”

“你当然会听到。”Lex控制住自己。“他是个戴着一市场粉色眼镜的唐吉歌德。”

Pamela咯咯笑了。“而你那么的喜爱他。”

Lex瞪着她。“Luthor们从不喜爱。”

“胡说。你妈妈就很喜欢你。”

“而我妈妈却离开了我。”Lex想咽下这些话，却失败了。“把我留给了他。”

“Alexander，事情不是——”

“Pamela，今天我已经谈论这个话题两次了。”

Pamela眯起眼。“我知道了。你是怕自己会把Clark留给你父亲吗？”

Lex看着她，自己的胃正在做非常令人不舒服的体操。“我宁愿割断自己的喉咙也不会把Clark交给——”

“我没问你会怎么做。”Pamela插嘴，表情严酷。“虽然似乎你考虑这个选择的次数多到你不愿意让我知道。我问的是你在恐惧什么。还有，别告诉我Luthor们无所畏惧。”

“你屈才了，Pamela。”Lex低吼道，把自己心里因这席话升起的惊慌拼命跺碎。“你应该去当个精神病专家的。”

“我就是个精神病专家。”Pamela逗趣地看着他震惊的反应。“你知道，在决定为你妈妈工作之前我也有过一个朝九晚五的普通人生。”

Lex艰难地消化着这个概念。“我妈妈知道吗？”

“她当然知道。”

“我父亲呢？”

“据我所知他不知道。”

Lex闭起双眼。“你是她的精神病医生。”

“我是她的朋友。”Pamela轻声道。“也是你的。现在依旧是。”

Lex呆呆地点点头，拇指摩擦过她消瘦的手背。

“你不会抛弃Clark的，Alexander。”

“你不可能知道这个的。”Lex低语着。“我自己都不知道。”

“为什么不行？”

Lex吸了口气。“有时候……我会迷失自我。我不知道自己是谁。我不是大都会夜夜笙歌的冷血动物。我不是那个住在大宅里的领主。我不是那生而伟大的合格继承人。我不是在游戏里打败我父亲的玩家。所以，每当我看见他——”

“是呀，”Pamela表情阴沉。“Lionel花了二十年时间让你迷失自我。如果不是你有你妈妈的力量，你早就成了那个混蛋活生生的复制品了。”

“Clark也这么说。他说从我玩我父亲的游戏的第一分钟起我就输了。”

“我就知道我喜欢那男孩。”

“那个游戏是我所知的全部。当我看见我父亲，我又不参与游戏时，我觉得……”Lex寻找着词汇。他发现每当需要表达自己的感受时，自己都严重的词汇贫乏。“空虚。像在雾里迷了路。”

“但你并不总是感觉如此。”

Lex试图微笑。“当我和Clark在一起时就不会。当我和他的家人在一起时就不会。有时候甚至我不和他们在一起时也不会。我只要知道他们在那里。然后我就会多少知道自己是谁。或是……我想成谁。”

“是谁呢？”

Lex虚弱地笑了。“我也不太清楚。Clark觉得……他觉得我勇敢。坚强。是个好人。”

“你就是这样的。”

“他觉得我是某种英雄，Pamela。当我们读到这个的时候——”他摸摸膝盖上的书。“他对我说我就是艾尔阿哈拉（El-ahrairah）。” 【注释2】

Pamela挑起一道眉毛。“那位‘有一千个敌人的王子’？挺合适你的。”

Lex叹了口气。“好吧。我是只兔子。这下Eli高兴了。”

Pamela的表情变严肃。“你是一名为自己人民生存而战的领袖。”

“我有人民？”

“你再也不是孤身一人了。相信我，Alexander。”

Lex陷入沉默，想到自己周围日益增加的族人。在试图让他以全新的眼光考虑某种形式时，Pamela和Clark一样恼人。自己的人民。

“Kent们需要你，Alexander。你知道他们是如何的单纯脆弱。”

Lex哼道。“是呀，我知道。打从我第一眼见到他们，我就知道他们需要保护。”

“不只是需要你的保护。”Pamela捏捏他的手温柔道。“是你。（这个人）”

“对不起？”

“是你。你的聪明才智。你的怜悯之心。你的豪情勇气。你的友谊与指引。”

“你一直在跟Clark谈？”

Pamela拒绝微笑。“Alexander。即使明天一切顺利，即使你父亲没有出卖你们，就是你找到并摧毁了每一个关于Clark超能力的证据，事情也不会就此结束。你是知道的。”

“是我的错。你一直在跟Eli聊。”

“我认为Clark将永远身在险境。因为我所见到的Clark关心他人，当看见有人需要他的帮助时是不会停下来先想保守秘密或安全与否的。他是不会改变的，Alexander。”

“我并没想要他改变。”Lex低声说道。“如果Clark不是现在的他，我也不会在这里了。他佩服现在的他。”

“他的能力变得越强，为保护他人他就会冒越多的险，他和他的家人就会处在越多的险境里。”

“我知道。我正在努力解决这个。”

“Alexander。”Pamela捕捉到他的视线。“这并不是一个要被解决的问题。这是一段要去经历人生。”

一段人生。Lex含糊地意识到自己屏住了呼吸，连忙从肺里吐出口气。

“你理解我在说什么吗？”

“理解。”Lex真的理解了，他几乎要大笑了。一直以来，自己如此专注于夺回自己的人生，以至于都没注意到自己已经创造了出的那个人生。也许命运真的并非自己以前想假定的那样容易解读。

“你要做出一个选择。”

“不，”Lex听见自己在说。“我觉得我很久之前就已经做出了那个选择。”

Pamela深吸了口气，又慢慢吐出来。“那么那些恐惧就仅仅是恐惧而已，就仅仅是Lionel Luthor诱发的噩梦。你不会伤害Clark，Alexander。你不会抛弃他。那是你。”

“那就是我。我是个Luthor。”

“你是Lillian Edouard的儿子。你就是Clark认为你是的那个人，并且更加优秀。告诉我，Lionel要说什么做什么才能说服你背叛Clark的信任。”

“我不知道他会说什么做什么。”Lex看向别处。“我从来不知道。那才是噩梦，Pamela。”

 

￥%￥%￥%￥%￥%￥%

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】摘自小说《沃特西普荒原》（Watership Down），内容为本译者自译。
> 
> {请仔细阅读以下注释，文中诸多暗示与线索皆出自此书}
> 
> 这本小说讲了一个精彩的历险故事，其中不乏阴谋，悬疑，还有现在最流行的卧底，读来真有些惊心动魄，最后一百页更是让人欲罢不能，它的主角是 —— 一群野兔。  
> 故事发生在英国的乡间,为了不被人类毒死，一小群野兔逃离了它们世代生活的兔窝，经历种种冒险，终于在Watership Down这个地方安居。这本书最令人着迷的地方在于，作者创造了一个完整的兔子的世界，它们有自己独特的语言，神话和文明。兔子世界的奇妙风俗与紧张的历险相互交织着，读起来几乎要让人相信，兔子们已经照这样子生活了很多很多年，而我们才刚刚发现它们的秘密。  
> 在《Watership Down》里，到第一部分结束历险的主力军基本上定型，一小群野兔，数量总共不过十几只，但这个小团体可谓各类人员齐备：Hazel—Chief(领袖)，Fiver—Prophet(先知,预言者)，Bigwig—Warrior(战士)，Blackberry—Intellectual(智囊)，可以再算上Dandelion—Entertainer(在故事里，Dandelion在小队中起到的是“安抚兔心”的作用)。Fiver给出了兔窝将被毁灭的预言，Hazel做出了逃离兔窝的决定，Bigwig打退了来追捕它们的Owsla，Blackberry让两只体质虚弱的小兔趴在木板上安全渡过河水，Dandelion给大家讲故事平抚情绪和鼓舞士气。在危机四伏的田野里它们意识到要生存下去必须依赖彼此，于是，随着故事展开，Hazel变得果断而有远见，Fiver和Blackberry得到了大家的尊敬，Bigwig成为忠诚的战士。  
> 它们说兔语，它们把enemy(敌人)叫做“Elil”，把人类的交通工具叫做“Hrududu”，它们的口头语是“Great Frith”，就象人们说“My God(我的天啊)”，书后附录里还有Lapine Glossary (兔子的术语表)；它们讲故事，那些自古流传下来的神话包含了它们的起源，历史和信仰，主角有创造万物的太阳神Frith，兔子的神Prince of Rainbow，兔子的死神Black Rabbit，讲的最多的是兔子的老祖宗，El-ahrairah（意思是“有一千个敌人的王子”）和它得力干将Rabscuttle的故事，它们象所有民间故事的主角一样足智多谋，能说会道，经常把大人物耍得团团转；它们还有自己的社会，每一群兔子都有一个Chief Rabbit（兔子领导），称为“Rah”（注：RAH是埃及神话中的太阳神），有一群身强力壮的兔子作为它的护卫队，称为“Owsla”，它们甚至有自己的传统游戏“Bob-stones”。  
> 这本书一经面世就赢得了无数儿童读者和成人读者的喜爱，作者因此于1973年获得Guardian Children’s Fiction Award（英国儿童文学奖）和Carnegie Medal（卡内基文学奖）。从此这本书不仅列入中学生的必读书单，而且成为一部公认的fantasy经典。1978年被拍成动画电影。
> 
> 【注释2】艾尔阿哈拉王子（El-ahrairah）  
> A rabbit trickster folk hero, who is the protagonist of nearly all of the rabbits' stories. He represents what every rabbit wants to be: smart, devious, tricky, and devoted to the well-being of his warren. A complex folklore was created around him in both Watership Down and Tales from Watership Down. In Lapine, his name is a contraction of the phrase Elil-Hrair-Rah, meaning "prince with a thousand enemies".[来自维基百科英文版]  
> 一只善用诡计的名族英雄兔，他几乎是所有兔子传说里的主角。他象征着每只兔子渴望拥有的品格：聪慧、狡猾、复杂，并专注于自己兔穴的安康。在《沃特西普荒原》和《沃特西普荒原传说》中，围绕着他产生出了一个复杂曲折的民（兔）间传说。在兔语中，他的名字是短语Elil-Hrair-Rah的缩写，意为“有着一千个敌人的王子”。


End file.
